Those New Nights at Freddy's
by Jflare205
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has finally been sponsored by someone, and it seems it is going pretty well... at least thats what they hope. This is a story of an adventure of the animatronics with my OCs. As well as the attempt for the pizzeria to become successful once again. Rated T as a precaution. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, what used to be a place of imagination, for kids and grown-ups alike; is now nothing but a run-down, poorly kept, hollow shell of its past years. About anyone who is anyone already knows the back story of this place. The "Five Missing Children" the "Bite of 87" all that stuff. While it is true that the Pizzeria is nothing of what it used to be, the part of the restaurant that made it so striking, still lives on: the animatronics, with their night guard of course. But I think, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's luck is about to change for the better…

The telephone rings as Mike snores away the early morning hours in his apartment.

"Hello?" Mike says wearily

"Hello Mike!" exclaims the booming voice of the pizzeria's manager.

"Good Morning sir." says Mike, easing the phone from his ear carefully awaiting another exclamation from the manager.

"Good Morning to you as well!" The manager says, still as loud as before. "I have a favor to ask of you," he says finally quieting down, "And I know your shift doesn't start for a pretty long time, but can your be down here in about…" a sudden pause, "Twenty minutes!?"

Mike jumped at the sudden explosion of the man's voice.

"Twenty Minutes? Can I have a little more time?"

"Sorry son, that's all the time I can give. See you soon!"

Mike quickly got out of bed, knowing full well that twenty minutes is not a lot of time to get to the pizzeria. But on the bright side, Mike is at least going to see his animatronic friends early. Although, he won't be able to carry a conversation with them, during the day.

"Oh well" Mike thought.

Mike got in his car and headed for the Pizzeria, wondering what was up; but he was more excited to see Freddy and the others. When he got to the restaurant, he didn't quite recognize it. Mike had been on vacation with his parents for about a month, and now the place looked a bit… different. When he got inside, Mike was greeted by the manager proudly yelling:

"Welcome Mike! To the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!"

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first ever fan fiction. So I am really trying my hardest to develop this story to the best of my abilities. After reading other fan fictions on this website I was inspired to make my own. So please comment and tell me how I am doing so that I may make my story better. Thank you for taking the time to read, sorry btw if the chapter is too short. I have full intention on continuing this story. Thank you all! :D - Jflare205**


	2. New and Improved

New and Improved

Mike looked around at the completely refurbished pizzeria. It didn't just look different on the outside; it did on the inside as well. It had a somewhat different color scheme of green and grey. The building was clean and neat, it reeked of fresh paint too. The only thing Mike could utter about the place was: "Wow!"

"I know right!" said the giddy manager. "A company called us yesterday and saw that we were in great distress."

"Can't say that's not true." Intervened Mike.

"Yeah…" sighed the manager. "Anyway, it's a Japanese company and they said that in order for us to have the benefit in the sponsoring we have to uh… keep a few other animatronics. Speaking of animatronics, why don't I show you the refurbished Fazbear crew?"

"Okay, cool!" Mike said trying not to get too excited.

The two men walked to the back room. During the walk, Mike started to wonder if "refurbished" meant replaced. Fortunately for him, he has nothing to worry about.

When they got to the back room Mike's eyes widened when he saw the four gleaming animatronics. The first one he inspected was foxy.

Foxy had the biggest change of course. There was not a single missing patch of fur on his suit. Even his legs had been re-done, no longer was any part of his endoskeleton exposed. His hook was polished silver and his eye patch is now a thick, untainted black. Foxy was even given a black pirate's coat with gold painted buttons and a hat to match. He really looked like a pirate now!

The next animatronic Mike observed was Chica.

Chica suit was now a much brighter yellow and her "Let's eat!" bib did not have one stain. Her little cupcake was revamped as well. The eyes were livelier and it was now on a plate. Its candle was electric too; it could be turned on with a switch on the back. Chica overall was as cute as she could be.

Bonnie hadn't change much, except that his purple fur looked more like fur. His maroon eyes were now a brighter brown. And his guitar was a snazzier orange with a few stickers on the base of it. It kinda looked like a rock guitar. Bonnie looked like he was ready to rock!

Finally, the leader of the group, Freddy. Freddy's fur was now a slightly darker brown and it also looked more like fur. He no longer had hand prints on his mask and he seems a bit chubbier. He looked like a fluffy, nice huggable bear. His mic had a dettatchable cord and stand.

Mike's mouth was agape; he was astonished on how well the animatronics looked. Mike had a whole bunch of compliments to give these guys tonight… if he could remember them.

"Here they are!" The manager said enthusiastically. "Quite a nice looking bunch if I do say so myself."

"Well of course you would say that, who wouldn't after all the things this place went through." Said Mike antagonizing.

"What?" asked the manager.

"I mean, isn't it like cheapskate CEOs to completely white-out all of their mistakes and anything that might taint their reputation?"

"MIKE!" yelled the manager. Mike jumped, although he was well aware of what he was doing. He could get fired for that, but had confidence and he believed that the restaurant needed him… maybe.

"I never did like your smart-aleck attitude." Said the manager. "But this will be the last time! If I hear anything like that again, I **WILL FIRE YOU**!"

Mike scoffed inwardly, but just to be safe he stopped.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Good. Now, I trust that you know that you will still be watching these animatronics, as well as the new ones coming in? You must also remember that you are protecting the building now as well since we are going to become break-in worthy."

"Yes sir!" Mike replied boldly. The manager walked off with a "humph!"

Leaving Mike pondering: "New ones?"

**A/N: Hi everyone, another chapter! I tried to make it longer, which it is. At least a couple hundred or so. I will continue to attempt at making the chapters longer with every update. Tell me what you think of the story thus far in the reviews. I also noticed that within 52 minutes of updating, my story had gotten 1 fave and 3 follows. I would like to thank those people and everyone who took the time read my story! You know who you are! XD Until we meet again! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	3. The Night of Recollection

The Night of Recollection

That night, Mike arrived at the Pizzeria a little early, it was 11:50 P.M. He walked inside, you could still smell the paint a little. Mike grabbed the keys next to the doors and locked them. He stood back looked at the place as a whole. He was still pretty astonished on how much better the place looked, not a cobweb or blood stain in sight. "Maybe this place really can come around." He thought. Mike walked past the show stage on his way to the office. He stared at the three animatronics standing there. He smiled when he saw the time was 11:55. He gave the curtain at Pirate's Cove a few glances as well. When he reached the office, his monitor said midnight. When he took his seat, he instantly heard metallic footsteps hitting the carpeted floor. Mike grinned as he knew his first visitor tonight would be none other than the purple bunny himself, Bonnie.

"Hey Mike!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Hi Bonnie." Mike replied. "How are you doing this lovely evening?"

"I'm doin' great bro! Thanks for askin'!" Said Bonnie, grinning wildly.

"Hey Mike, why don't you tell me what you were doing here so early today!" He said stepping into the room.

"I'll tell you when the others get here." Mike was scanning through the cameras waiting for the two remaining animatronics to leave the stage. And in a blink of an eye, Chica had left the stage. Within seconds Chica was at the right office door.

"Hiya Mike!" Yelled the extremely giddy chicken.

"Hey there Chica!" Mike yelled back. Freddy had suddenly disappeared from the stage as well but he was not at the office. Mike scanned through the cameras but he couldn't find him. A few seconds later, the three heard heavy, fast-moving, animatronic footsteps. They were getting louder. Then a red blur flew right past the left door and a huge thud was heard.

"Foxy!" cried a worried voice. Foxy fell backwards with his head protruding into the office corridor.

"Ow…" said the red fox wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?" Chica asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Aye, I be fine" replied the fox. After hearing this, Bonnie burst out into laughter.

"Bonnie! How can you be so insensitive!?" Chica screamed

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Bonnie said gasping for air, "It's just that, this dude has been running through this hallway for years; and now all of a sudden, the guy comes crashing into the wall!? Hahahaha!"

"Bonnie, I will never understand your crude humor." Said the calm mystery voice.

"I'm sorry you can't be as awesome as I am Freddy." Bonnie replied

"I am pretty sure ye are **NOT** awesome." Foxy growled rubbing his snout. Mike was sitting in his chair trying to conceal his slight chuckles. Foxy noticed but he didn't bother to address it.

"Ahem, well since you all are here, why don't we move from this crowded office and head to the dining room. I have a few things to say." Mike said, mostly attempting to stop any future bickering between the Fazbear crew.

When they got to the dining room, they pulled out chairs; Bonnie being the only one sitting in the chair backwards.

"Well first of all, I want to say that you four look great! You really are new and improved."

"Thanks!" the animatronics said in unison.

"Second, I have a sort of announcement."

"Which is what exactly?" Freddy asked curiously

"Well, the manager told me this morning that the pizzeria has finally been sponsored. That's the reason why you guys were refurbished. You could pretty much tell as well from this place's fresh look." The animatronics looked around, they hadn't really noticed. They were too focused on Mike.

"Now that you mention it, this place does look cooler. I like the improvement!" Bonnie said with excitement.

"Me too!" agreed Chica. Freddy firmly nodded.

"Aye, they did good with the place." Foxy said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah so, the manager told me that I will be continuing to watch you every night. But he also said that I was going to have to watch the 'new ones.'"

Chica gasped "Does this mean that we going to be… **REPLACED!?**" She exclaimed quickly jumping to conclusions.

"Calm down Chica." Freddy said, attempting to console the chicken. "We don't know that, that statement could have a lot of meanings."

"Yeah! Uhh, we are gonna be fine. Right Mike?" Bonnie asked, becoming worried.

"I would assume... that you aren't gonna get replaced 'cause, um…" Mike thought, but he couldn't think of anything. He knew, however that he had to say something to comfort the animatronics.

"Well…, aha! There's no way you guys are gonna be replaced, I mean, why would they dress and clean you guys up if they were going to throw you away?" Mike could tell that question stuck with them. Not Chica though:

"TO SELL US!" She screamed, being unusually pessimistic.

"Aye, tha's a possibility." Foxy agreed.

"No you guys," Freddy interrupted, "No one is being sold or thrown away. I trust Mike to find out everything we need to know. I am sure we're going to be fine."

"Yeah, we be fine." Foxy said with a small smile. Foxy seemed easily swayed tonight. Probably because he just wants to have fun with Mike. But who could blame them. Mike decided to get off of the troubling matters and have some fun with the animatronics. He hadn't seen them in over a month so he wanted to make sure he spent some quality time which each of them. They played plenty of games, talked and laughed. Soon after all the fun, everyone wanted to make sure everything was ready for when the restaurant opened. Once everything was said and done, Mike looked at his watch: 5 minutes to six.

"Guys, it's almost six. You need to get into position." He said.

"Oh yeah, let's go everyone." Freddy said motioning to the other animatronics to follow.

"Alright well, I'm gonna see what info I can find and I'll tell you what I find tomorrow night." Mike said.

"Ok, good luck Michael. We believe in you!"

Mike nodded, See ya later guys!"

"Bye!" the animatronics said in unison, waving their hands.

"Alright," Mike said to himself walking out the double doors, "Let's see what 'ole Michael can dig up!"

**A/N: And here is another chapter! As I promised I did make this chapter a lot longer. I actually passed the 1 thousand word mark. Oh, and the guest who asked me if the animatronics were friendly or not, here is your answer! :P lol Just a heads up, my OCs will be introduced in the chapter after the next. Well, at least the first one will be. You guys are just gonna have to wait and see. I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far! I am working my butt off to make it as funny as I can, as I am not a comedian. Thanks you for reading! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	4. No Need for Investigation

No Need for Investigation

That afternoon, Mike came back to the pizzeria. But when he got there he was surprised to see that the building was closed. Mike run up to the double doors, with closer inspection he found that the sing said: "Closed for further renovation" Mike was confused. "Why are they renovating again? The place looked fine." He thought to himself. He decided to get a look inside and walked to a window. Looking through, he saw a few construction workers walking toward a translucent curtain. It was in the middle of doorway. "What's that?" Mike thought. "Are they adding new rooms to the place?" Then Mike felt a tap on his shoulder, he quickly turned around in an awkward karate stance. He cursed at himself under his breath about his "stance." It was the manager who tapped him.

"Drop the stance son," the manager said, teasing him. "Why are you here this early?"

"Oh uh, I wanted to get some answers about some things."

"Well, there's no need for you to go 'investigating' through windows; I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Really?" Mike asked in an unconvinced tone.

"Sure! I've got nothing to hide! If we are going to make it to the top again we need to keep as few secrets as possible… if any!"

"Alright then." Mike said, still unconvinced by what the man was saying. He didn't trust him. After all things he had already lied to him about. The two sat down on a bench on the right of the double doors.

"Okay son: ask away!" Mike tried to get his thoughts together, and when he did, he did indeed "ask away."

"Let's see, I guess the first thing I want to know is what the white curtain was all about."

"Oh, this is exciting, okay. That curtain is a new hallway for two new rooms. In those rooms are going to be the birthplace of two new animatronics. I told you yesterday that in order to get sponsored, we had **_to_** sponsor."

"So, is that what you meant by 'new ones?'" Mike asked.

"Yes, indeed it is. Anything else?"

"Um, you don't have any intention of throwing away or selling the original Fazbear crew, do you?"

"Well…" Mike was caught off guard. He thought that was a simple "yes" or "no" question. He was worried.

"That kinda depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not the kids want the crew to stay. If their popularity drops too low, I will be forced to get rid of them."

Mike became very flustered. Are these new animatronics going to put the old ones out of business? Is this new company attempting to put their own twist on this place? Does the new company have some type of motive take control? With that one answer, Mike now had an abundant amount of new questions that were unanswered. He didn't even know if his questions could be answered by the manager.

"Son, I have one question for you."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Why are you so worried about the animatronics well being?" the manager asked with curious look on his face. Mike was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know that all of his questions would lead to him _being_ questioned.

"W-w-well, u-uh…" "C'mon Mike think of something and think of it fast!" Mike thought to himself.

"I-i-i-it's just that… I have uh… I've come to care about the animatronics. I-I mean, ya know. For the children and, I sorta have a liking toward them as well. I guess, there not nearly as bad as I thought they were. They're actually pretty great!" Mike said with a really awkward smile. The manager stared at Mike with a raised eyebrow. Mike began to sweat a bit, doing his best to keep that fake smile on his face.

"Well, I need to get inside and monitor the work, see you at the start of your shift tonight." said the manager shrugging off Mike's answer as he walked through the double doors. Mike started to ponder about what the manager had just said about the animatronics. He was dumbfounded. He was thinking of so many things at once: the future of the pizzeria, the animatronics, how he was going to break the news to them. He couldn't wrap his head around everything. It was overwhelming… he felt lost. "I need help." He thought.

"Oh, two more things," the manager said with his head obtruding from the doors, "This project should be done by your shift tonight, and your also going to have an assistant who will be here to help you on your shifts every night."

"Alright." Mike said. "Okay, so at least the guys and I can investigate this 'project' tonight. But an assistant? Oh what am I worried about, I'll do fine." Mike thought to himself.

"I should also point out that he is a teenager… so good luck with that!" said the manager going back inside the building.

Mike dropped his head into his palms. "Great. Not only do I have to teach this guy everything that I know, but if he is anything like the teenagers of today, I will also have to deal with his smart mouth. **JUST GREAT!**"

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter! In the next chapter, my first OC will be introduced... as you could probably tell. He is going to be Mike's assistant guard from here on out. I think you guys are gonna like him, Mike won't though. LOL I think my story is going to become more humorous. As I have said before, I am not a comedian; forgive me if the humor is not meeting your expectations. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I made this a bit too short. Oh well, the next chapter will be pretty long. See you guys in the next chapter! Oh, I totally forgot. If you havn't seen the trailer for FNAF 2, GO SEE IT NOW! The hype is for real! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	5. One Long Night Part 1

One Long Night Part 1

Mike came to the pizzeria early again tonight. When he got there he saw no sign on the door, except "closed." He walked to the door, he inhaled and exhaled very deeply, and with a very annoyed look on his face, walked through the doors. He met with the manager getting ready to leave. Mike just stood there hunched over.

"Ah Mike, welcome!" Mike replied with a sigh. "Okay…" said the manager, oblivious to how Mike was feeling. Or maybe he just didn't care. "Uh, your assistant should be here any minute." Mike became fitted with anger. He grabbed the keys, mumbled under his breath and stomped toward the office. The manager just walked out. Yeah, he didn't care.

Mike plopped onto the chair and pulled out his phone. He put his feet up on the desk as his thumbs flew across the phone screen. A few minutes later, Mike was yelling his phone: "C'mon that's BULL! I totally beat that guy! My car is way faster than his! Screw this, freakin' hacker!" He tossed his phone onto the desk. Then Mike heard the front doors open. He jumped up from his chair, but quickly relaxed when he thought: "assistant…" Mike plopped back onto his chair. Soon the assistant walked up to the left office door. The assistant had thick black hair and dark brown eyes. Mike looked at the assistant, the assistant looked back. Their stares suddenly turned into death glares.

"Quit starin' at me ya freak!" yelled the assistant. Anger shot into Mike's face. He quickly got up from his chair. The assistant, surprised, took a few steps backwards. He wasn't expecting that kind of response. He though Mike was a pushover due to his wimpy appearance. Every step that the assistant took backward, Mike took one forward. Mike's right eye began to twitch. The assistant was ready to break into a sprint, but Mike caught him by the collar of his shirt midway. That assistant yelped at the sudden jerk. Mike's mouth opened, showing he was gritting his teeth. He looked like he was going to bite the guy's frontal lobe off. Mike breathed heavily. The assistant began to sweat.

"Let's get some things straight." Mike said through his teeth. The assistant gulped, fear building in his stomach.

"First of all, I'm not a freak. And if you don't watch what you say, I won't hesitate to throw you at the killer animatronics here." Mike lied.

"K-k-killer a-animatronics?!" The assistant stammered. He wasn't just scared anymore, he was drop dead terrified.

"Second; from this night forward, I am the leader of this 'team.' You do what I say. Got it?" The assistant nodded vigorously.

"Third, Don't. Get. In. My. Way." Mike tossed the guy to the floor. This was probably the angriest Mike had ever been. Then again, Mike wasn't in a good mood to begin with. Mike took a deep breath and calmly asked:

"What's your name?"

"R-Rick." He replied, still a bit frightened.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen and a half."

"All the more reason why I am the leader." Mike boasted.

"Do the animatronics actually k-kill people?" Rick asked. Well aware that the answer to this question will determine the mental state of the guy, Mike decided to tease him a little further. He looked at the monitor, it said midnight. He grinned wildly and said:

"Let's go find out." Mike helped Rick to his feet and led the way to the dining room. The two night guards reached the center of the room. Mike pulled out a chair and motioned to Rick to sit. Rick sat down in the chair reluctantly.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom, call me when they wake up." Mike said.

"W-wake up?"

"Yup."

"W-what do you want me to call you?"

"Just call me Mike, I don't mind."

"Okay, Mike."

"Hmmm, you learn quickly." Mike said taunting the young one.

Rick stared at the three animatronics on the stage. Occasionally glancing at the curtain in Pirate's cove. Then suddenly, the purple bunny quickly looked ahead. He jumped off the stage and started to run, but he stopped. He looked over at a misplaced chair with a young man hiding behind it. He stood to face the chair with a puzzled look. The bunny started to walk towards the misplaced chair. Rick behind the chair could hear the heavy footsteps pounding the carpet. He began to hyper ventilate. Upon hearing this, Bonnie started walking faster. Rick, in result, panicked. He screamed and kicked the chair in the bunny's direction. The chair rammed into the bunny's legs causing him to fall forward flat on his face. Rick attempted to run away, but his hands were too sweaty to give him any traction. When he finally got to his feet, Rick was taken over by his trepidation. It became too much to deal with. It was overpowering. Rick vomited and passed out. When Bonnie got up he was grossed out by what he saw.

"Eewww." He said, "Freddy, Chica, Foxy come look at this." The other animatronics came up beside Bonnie.

"Ugh! That's disgusting!" Chica exclaimed.

"What happened? Asked Freddy.

"Okay so, I jumped off from the stage and I was headed to see Mike. Then I saw this dude hiding behind this chair. So I went to see what was wrong. Then I heard him breathing really heavily. And he kicked the chair at me. I guess he was scared of me."

"What the heck did you just say!?" exclaimed Mike zipping up his pants. Mike saw Rick on the floor and the vomit beside him. He swore at the top of his lungs.

"Language." Freddy said simply. Mike rolled his eyes.

Foxy and Freddy placed Rick in a chair while Bonnie and Chica cleaned up the mess.

"C'mon, c'mon bud, wake up." Mike said tapping Rick's face, but to no avail. "WAKE UP!" he yelled slapping Rick with all his might. Rick awoke and fell heavily to the floor.

"OW! What the heck?!" he screamed rubbing his face.

"Great, your okay. Wow you're a wimp!" Mike said, "Even on my first night I wasn't that scared!"

"What?! You told me these guys kill people!" Rick said gesturing to the animatronics, "I believed you! I was scared for my freakin' life you mother f-"

"Hey! We do not use that kind of language here! This is a children's restaurant!" Freddy explained, wagging his finger in Rick's direction.

"Like I care! All I know right now is that this guy, who is supposed to my mentor on this job, is the biggest jerk in the world!"

"Dude, calm down. It's called a prank, okay? Lighten up, these guys are not gonna hurt you. They're good." Mike said. The animatronics smiled innocently. Freddy extended his arm to help Rick up to his feet.

"By the way," Bonnie said, "You scream like a girl." Rick gave the bunny an evil glare and laughed.

Mike decided to bring everything to seriousness now. He had had enough fun… for now.

"Alright everyone," he said, "I learned a few things from the manager today. Sit down I got a few things to say."

"WAIT! Let's do this over some pizza! Chica walked briskly toward the kitchen; Bonnie and Foxy watched her as she went.

"Did ye see the lass's tail feathers? Now tha' was some b-AGH!" Foxy was cut off by Bonnie elbowing him in the stomach.

"Wha' was tha' fer?" grunted the fox.

"You know exactly what that was 'fer!'" Bonnie said, getting extremely close to Foxy's face. Freddy was embarrassed by the two's behavior, in front of the new guy. He looked away from the two, concealing his face with his hat. Bonnie kept a scowl on his face until Chica returned with some piping hot, fresh pizza. Mike and Rick sat together on one side of a table and the animatronics on the other. Mike spoke as everyone ate.

"First, I want to say that all of the 'evidence' that I 'uncovered' is based on you guys. Apparently; right now, as far as I know, you all are at the risk of being destroyed or sold." The animatronics were all caught off guard with that statement. Rick, however, seemed like it didn't bother him.

"It also seems that it depends on what's behind that door there." Mike said pointing to the corridor what once was a whit curtain.

"What's behind there? **WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION?!"** Chica shouted, being her usual silly self.

"No! What!? Do you even know what that is?!" Bonnie cried.

"There's only one way to find out what's in there." Freddy said dropping his third slice of pizza. The six entities walked toward the door. Their eyes widened when they saw a hallway that led to two massive rooms. They were not prepared for what those rooms held.

**A/N: Hi everyone, here is another chapter! What is your first impression of Rick? I like his character to be honest, I hope you guys feel the same way. :) My last two OCs will be introduced in the next chapter, these two are animatronics. Also, I am completely aware that animatronics cannot eat or anything of the such, but please just roll with it. I believe that it adds some feeling to the story if they have more human like concepts. It seems that I am shipping a pairing as well. But what is this? A love triangle? Can you guess which one I am shipping? And can you guess what game Mike was playing on his phone? The soundtrack to the game rocks! XD Thanks for reading everyone! I am thinking of making a Halloween oneshot for this story, tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks again! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	6. One Long Night Part 2

One Long Night Part 2

The hallway lead to two massive rooms. The room on the left resembled a giant swamp with a brook down the middle. There was a sign on the wall that said: "This way to Swamp Jungle!"

The room on the right resembled a hardwood forest. The trees weren't very tall, but tall enough to tower over people. The sign on this side said: "This way to Redwood Forest!"

"Oh my gosh!" Mike said. Everyone was astonished. Both rooms looked exceptionally real.

"What be this place?" Foxy asked to no one in particular."I have seen nothin' like this before."

"Holy sh-" Rick was cut off when Freddy slapped him on the back of his head. Rick looked at Freddy with disgust.

"I told you not to use language like that." Freddy explained.

"You are not my father... if you're even a dude. And you can't tell me what to do." Rick responded. Freddy seems more offended by the the fact Rick didn't know whether he was male or not.

"I am male, since you are too stupid to tell the difference."

"You're an animatronic; please tell where the difference between male and female is."

"Whatever! And I _can_ tell you what to do for two reasons: This is my restaurant!"

"Just because it has your name on it doesn't make it yours." Rick intervened.

"AND, I know darn well I'm older than you."

"You know what, your right." Rick said. Freddy smiled think the young one now understood.

"Cause you are the most run-down robot I have ever seen!" Freddy's eyes widened, he had had enough of this kid's naive, inexperienced mouth. Freddy raised his fist to punch Rick but Mike stopped him.

"Come on you guys stop. Rick, you need to learn to watch your mouth. The author isn't very fond of language like that either. Freddy, stay cool. Don't condescend to his level, you're better than that." Freddy looked away, ashamed by his behavior.

The six walked further through the hallway.

"Hey, why don't we do this: half of us go to the left room and the other half to the right room."

"I don't agree with that Michael." Freddy said. "This is a new area, one that we have never encountered. So I believe we should stay together during our time here."

"Yeah sure but, it would be faster if we split up."

"However, wouldn't it be more wise to search more thoroughly than swiftly?"

"Alright Freddy, drop the intellectual talk." Freddy smiled. "I get what your saying, but I am the leader. We can do your plan next time, if we ever 'encounter' this situation again." Mike said quoting "encounter" with his fingers.

"Okay Michael, I trust you." So, Mike, Foxy and Bonnie went to "Swamp Jungle" while Freddy, Rick, and Chica went to "Redwood Forest."

In Swamp Jungle, Mike, Foxy, and Bonnie walked through, still pretty astonished by the creativity. They walked around for about ten minutes but they saw nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was synthetic, the water however, was real.

"C'mon, let's go. There's nothing here." Mike said.

"Maybe whatever was supposed to be here isn't here yet." Bonnie added. They were about to walk out until Foxy, being the pirate that he was programmed to be, noticed something very detailed.

"Wait a minute. What be that?" he said pointing at the water. Mike and Bonnie came back to see. Their eyes widened. Something was moving under the water!

"Come on outta there!" Foxy said with conviction. "Come out and fight, don't be a coward ye scallywag!"

The "thing" in the water moved toward the three. When it stopped moving it started to get bigger and bigger. When it finally surfaced, it stood tall facing the three in front of the brook.

"Whoa!" Bonnie whispered. "It's an alligator!" Once Bonnie said this, the "alligator" became enraged. It threw up its arms and said: "Baka! Kimi ga baka! Boku wa wanida! Ittai nani ga kimi to machigatte iru?!" (Idiot! You idiot! I'm a crocodile! What the heck is wrong with you?!)

Mike, Foxy, and Bonnie stood there dumbfounded. They had no idea what to say or do. But Mike remembered something: "Wait a minute!" he said. "I recall the manager saying something about a Japanese company."

"Oh okay." Bonnie said. The bunny walked closer to the "alligator."

"WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" Bonnie said, sounding out every syllable in every word. "DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?"

"Shizu kani! Kimi no koe wa meiwakuna!" (Shut up! Your voice is annoying!) the "alligator" replied.

"I don't think this guy understands." Bonnie said pointing to the "alligator." The bunny yelped when he felt his hand being bitten.

"OW! What was that for you foreign speaking freak!?" he said.

"Bonnie that's enough!" Mike said. "Obviously we don't understand each other."

"I can explain that." Freddy said from a distance. They all turned to face Freddy, Chica, and Rick; but there was someone walking behind Freddy. Another animatronic, this one was a raccoon.

"Whose yer friend Fred? Foxy asked.

"My name is Riomei." said the raccoon.

"It seems you left some details out before we came in here, Michael." Freddy said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Mike said with an awkward smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"Riomei," said Freddy, "Why don't you explain to the others what you said to us."

"Ok. Well, my brother and I have been shipped here to this restaurant to take part in the entertainment of the children. But we were built in Japan, so during transport we were set on our 'English' setting. However, I believe my brother's language settings have been damaged in the process. Thus, is the reason why he was yelling across the room speaking Japanese." Riomei seemed a bit aggravated with the last statement.

"Oh, well that makes a lot more sense." Mike said. "I'm no technician, but I think I can help."

"That would be greatly appreciated. By the way, my brother is a crocodile, not an alligator." the raccoon replied. During the entire time of explanation, the now known crocodile was staring dead straight at Chica. He was wondering why she looked so gorgeous. He couldn't take his animatronic eyes off of her. He suddenly snapped out of his daze when Mike walked up in front of him.

"Hey, if you can understand me, can you turn around so I can adjust your language settings?" Mike asked. The crocodile nodded and proceeded to turn around. Mike opened the back of the crocodile's head and began tinkering. After a little while, Mike was able to get the crocodile's language settings functional again.

"Thank you," he said bowing. "My name is Wan."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mike."

"I am aware." Wan replied. "I want to know the idiot's name." Mike stood there confused, he looked back at Bonnie. Bonnie pointed to himself in question. Wan nodded angrily.

"Oh heck no!" Bonnie screamed. "What did I do to you!? All I did was ask you a question!"

"No, you called me an 'alligator!' I am a crocodile! We have a completely different snout!"

"Oh boo hoo! Big deal!"

"It IS a big deal! What if I called you a rabbit? Huh? How would that make you feel?!"

"That's a common mistake, it happens. Plus, bunnies and rabbits are pretty much the same thing. And so are alligators and crocs."

"NO! THEY ARE NOT!"

"YES! THEY ARE!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Freddy intervened. "Bonnie there is a difference between crocodiles and alligators. And Wan, was it? I understand you want to be called what you are; but that doesn't give you the right to go and insult people because they make a mistake. Okay?"

"Whatever you say fatso." Wan replied. Freddy blinked his eyes in bewilderment.

"F-f-f-fa-fatso?"

"Yeah, your fat!" Wan said bluntly. Freddy looked down and touched his belly.

"I-I-I'm not fat."

"Yeah you are. I wouldn't be saying it if it wasn't true. I think you should cut back on the pizzas if you ask me."

That statement seemed to really hurt Freddy. It crushed something in his poor, synthetic, metallic heart. A few seconds later, oily tears began to stream from the bear's face.

"Fr-Freddy? Are you okay?" Chica asked, very concerned for her friend. The bear said nothing, he just stood there staring at the floor in utter disbelief. Even Mike was surprised, he had never seen Freddy so distraught before in his life. However, Foxy had something to say about that.

"How dare ye talk to Freddy like that!?" the fox yelled. "All he was tryin' to do was settle a fight between ye and Bonnie! This 'ole bear didn't deserve tha'!" Freddy left the room, leaving a trail of oil behind him. Mike ran after the bear, while all of the animatronics and Rick stared straight at the crocodile. Apparently he was not ashamed with what he said.

"What!? The truth hurts!" he exclaimed, searching for an excuse. Everyone left to comfort Freddy except for Riomei. She seemed the most disappointed. She left her brother and headed back to her forest, leaving Wan to stand there by himself.

Mike followed the oil trail which lead him to the supply closet; where he found the bear sitting in a corner with his arms around his legs. Freddy looked up at the security guard, still not saying anything. Mike sat down next to him.

"Hey there buddy. You okay?" he asked. No reply. "Hey man, don't let that jerk get ya down. I mean, yeah its true that you look a bit heavier than you used to but, ya know, there's nothing you can do about it." Still no reply. "C'mon Freddy, say something. The others and I are worried about you."

"Why?" Freddy finally spoke. "Why did he say that? I was only trying to resolve their dispute." Mike raised an eyebrow, sorta surprised that Freddy was still speaking articulately even in his saddened state.

"Like I said, the dudes a jerk. Or more like: 'a foreign speaking freak.' Mike said quoting Bonnie. He was able to get small chuckle from the bear.

"Mike, all I want is for this place to become the great pizzeria it once was." Freddy explained. "That is why I try my best to resolve all the disputes that I come across. If we are going to make it to the top again, we cannot afford to argue amongst ourselves."

"You make a valid point there." Mike replied. "But, even though I am the guard here, you're the leader. And a leader needs to be strong, and you can't let others get to you. I'm sure you can do that right?" Freddy's frown suddenly turned into a very mischievous smirk.

"Yeah... I can do that." And with that Freddy got up and walked out of the supply closet. Mike went to follow him and when he turned the corner, he saw the bear sprinting toward the new section of the building. Mike's eyes widened. "Oh no." he thought.

Freddy was running almost as fast as Foxy when he is sprinting through the west hall to your left door. The bear slid across the floor and turned left into "Swamp Jungle." Freddy found Wan sitting on the edge of the brook. Wan stood up and looked at the bear running straight for him. Freddy's smirk had turned into a scowl of anger.

"Hey look, I'm so- ACK!" Wan was cut of when a brown fist plummeted into his left cheek sending the crocodile flying into to brook. Freddy stood straight and smiled confidently with his "work."

"I don't usually start disputes," the bear said cracking his metallic knuckles. "But I know DARN well how to finish 'em!"

Freddy walked away from the scene only to bump into Mike.

"Oh hi Mike!" he said back to his happy self. He was acting as if nothing of what he just did happened.

"FREDDY! THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT BY STRONG!" Mike screamed.

"Yeah I know." Freddy said candidly. "I did that for my benefit. Now, I expect no more remarks regarding my weight." he said smiling. Mike dropped his head as Riomei went to go see her brother. She found him rubbing his cheek and struggling to get out of the brook.

"You know you deserved that." she said glaring at Wan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he replied sitting atop a small bridge that went across the brook. "Didn't know that bear packed such a punch."

"Did you have any intention to apologize?"

"Yeah, until he came and hit me."

"Are you still going to?"

"Maybe later."

"I think now, while your still humiliated." Riomei said pulling Wan up and thrusting him in Freddy's direction. Wan sighed and frowned. He tapped the bear's shoulder. Freddy turned around to face Wan.

"Ready for another round?" Freddy asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." Wan replied with straight face. "Look, I wanted to... apologize for what I said earlier. I guess I was still steamed from when Bonnie called me an alligator."

Freddy's expression hadn't changed, he was still smiling.

"Stop looking at me like that! Its creepy." Wan said trying to change the subject. Freddy nodded and stopped smiling.

"You were saying?" he asked. Wan sighed again.

"I... I... I'm..." Wan stammered.

"Go on say it." intervened Riomei, "You're almost there." Wan glared at his sister then looked back at Freddy.

"I. Am. Sorry... for calling you a fatso." he finally uttered.

"Apology accepted!" Freddy said with open arms to hug the crocodile. Wan hugged Freddy hesitantly.

"Alright that's enough, this feels weird." Wan said backing up.

"And I am sorry for punching you." Freddy said smiling. "I gotta admit, I can see why some people resort to fists faster than words. That was... exhilarating!" Everyone laughed except for Wan because... Well we all know why!

**A/N: Konnichiwa minna! (Hello everyone!) Here is another chapter! I tried to implement a lot more humor in this chapter, I think I did pretty well. Did anyone feel sorry for Freddy? lol But boy did that bear have a comeback! What do you guys think of Wan and Riomei? What is your first impression? I hope you guys like them, even though Wan was a big hothead in this chapter, he will be very likable. Riomei, for me, is a bit hard to develop. She doesn't talk much, mostly she observes. By the way, if you love the Japanese language say "I" in the reviews! My Halloween special should be out in a couple of hours. Look forward to that! Also, the game Mike was playing on his phone was Asphalt 8. Not many people guessed but here is the answer. lol That's it for now. See you all in the next chapter! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	7. One Long Night Part 3

One Long Night Part 3

Once everything had finally calmed down, there was still 3 hours left in Mike's shift. So everyone came to the agreement that they would all relax for the next 2 and a half hours, then they would discuss the well being of the restaurant for the last 30 minutes.

All of the animatronics and the two night guards left the new extension to go and do their own things. Bonnie went to the stage to create new songs for the crew. Riomei decided she would help him. Chica of course went to the kitchen to make pizzas. Wan secretly followed her. Foxy just went to his Cove. Freddy wanted to just organize the place, then he would probably read a book. Mike and Rick headed for the office, they were going to play hand-held video games together.

Chica, in the kitchen, was searching for the pizza pan when Wan slid up behind her. She turned around when she found her pan and her beak almost touched Wan's snout.

"AAAAAHHH! Chica screamed as she swung the pan and it hit Wan on the same cheek that Freddy punched him. Wan rubbed his cheek and managed to creep out a smile.

"Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Chica said frantically.

"I-it's alright, I'm okay." Wan replied. "Uh, hi."

"Hi. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine. I uh, I never got your name."

"Oh, my names Chica. Chica the chicken!"

"Really! A chicken? I could've sworn you were a duck."

**"I'M NOT A DUCK!"** Chica screamed swinging the pan again, in result hitting Wan's other cheek.

"Aaagh!" he groaned.

"Ohmygosh! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Its. Fine." Wan said trying to relax. "Chica, that's a pretty name."

"Thank you." she said blushing.

Back on stage Bonnie shivered, Riomei noticed.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt a... disturbance."

"It's just your imagination."

-Kitchen-

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Wan said.

"I guess so... I'll be out with the pizzas as soon as their ready!" Chica said as she went back to her cooking. Wan walked out of the kitchen slowly, he watched Chica as she moved around. His eyes slowly viewed downward as he left the room. When he finally got down to her waist, he was pulled out of the kitchen by a silver hook. Wan jerked his head back into place when his eyes met the shining yellow ones of Foxy.

Wha' were ye doin' in there?" he asked.

"I uh, was just... um helping Chica with the pizzas?" Wan replied as if it was a question. He was involuntarily avoiding eye contact with the fox.

"I don't want to see ye doin' any funny business with Chica, ye understand?" Wan nodded then rolled his eyes. With that Foxy let him go and headed to the show stage. Wan decided that he was going to take another look at Chica. As soon as his head poked through the kitchen doors, he felt foot hit him right in his crotch. Wan's face cringed in pain. He put both hands on the place of his pain and fell to his knees. Wan looked up to see a purple bunny with a angry scowl.

"What do you think your doing!?" Bonnie yelled.

"Wh-what does it matter to you?" Wan uttered, still in plenty of pain. "Kono otoko to machigatte wa nanidesu ka?" (What is wrong with this guy?) Wan grunted under his breath. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Cause... she's my friend. And I don't want you doing anything to her."

"Oh please. We're robots, what could I possibly do to her? Don't answer that!" Wan finally got up after most of the pain had receded. "Look, the only reason that you would come to her defense is because you like her."

"Sh-shut up! I don't like Chica like that."

"Right, you're lying to me and yourself. Just face the facts. But I am here to tell you I have got a way better chance at her than yo-" Wan fell to the floor when Bonnie kicked him in the crotch again. "ITTAI NANI!?" (WHAT THE HECK!?) groaned the crocodile.

"SHUT UP!" screamed the red faced bunny. Bonnie walked back to the show stage to leave Wan in his agony. "The fox must have told him..." Wan thought to himself. Riomei walked by to see her brother lying on the floor.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it." Wan said, getting to his feet. "I can't get along with these guys. I'm going back to my jungle."

The crocodile walked off from the dining room and headed into the Swamp Jungle waddling as he went. Riomei shrugged off her brother's attitude and went about her business.

Inside the office, Rick and Mike were using up all their time on video games. They cycled through every game that Rick had brought.

"Haha!" Mike celebrated, "Those treasure chests are mine!"

"Treasure?" Foxy asked as he zipped into the room.

"It's just a game Foxy." Rick said, causing the fox to slump and walk out in disappointment. Mike giggled.

"That Foxy is something isn't he?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah, he's a pirate through and through!" Rick responded.

Freddy had just finished organizing the entire manager's office. He could tell Mike didn't like the guy very much, but Freddy felt obligated to keep the place as clean as possible. He was about to go and read his book when he thought: "Why don't we all play a game?" So the bear ran out of the office with a huge smile on his face. Once he reached the dining room he called everyone.

"Mike! Rick! Bonnie! Chica! Foxy! Wan! Riomei!" Freddy cried. From hearing their names being called, everyone came running into the dining room.

"Freddy! What's the matter?!" Mike asked, worried why the bear had called in such distress.

"I wanted to play a game with all of you. Since we have new family members, I wanted us all to get much more acquainted with each other; especially after what happened a few hours ago."

"So… nothing be wrong?" Foxy asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. Why would you think that?" Freddy asked confused.

"Just forget it…" Mike said. "What game are we gonna play?"

"Oh! I have an idea!" Rick intervened. "Why don't we play… 'spin the bottle?'"

"What's that?" All of the animatronics said in unison.

Mike laughed awkwardly, "Can I talk to you for a second Rick?" Mike quickly pulled Rick aside from the others without giving him a chance to speak.

"What are you thinking?! We are not going to introduce a 'game' like that to animatronics with child-like minds!"

"Relaaax dude." Rick replied, "We are not going to be doing what you think we are. We're just gonna play a little 'Truth or Dare.'" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"That's even worse!"

"Dude seriously, chill-ax. I got this." Rick said with confidence.

"NO! I am not about to trust a naïve nineteen year old with what game we are gonna play! I mean, you're a teenager for crying out loud! Who knows what kind of dirty things run through your mind!"

"And like you're any different?" Rick snickered, causing Mike to blush. Mike opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I don't care! Okay!? I will not, nor will I ever let you choose what we are going to play!" Within a few seconds, the entire group was sitting down in a circle while Rick was explaining the rules of "Truth or Dare." Mike just sat there with his head in his hands.

"Okay, everybody understand?" Rick asked. All of the animatronics nodded.

"Alright, here we go!" Rick exclaimed as he made the bottle in the center spin. The bottle eventually stopped on Bonnie. The bunny grinned with excitement.

"Okay Bonnie, truth or dare?" Rick asked. Bonnie relayed the rules of the game in his mind.

"Dare!" He said.

"Hmmm," Rick thought. "I dare you to… touch anyone you are fond of! Anywhere you like, however you like." Bonnie's eyes widened, this is exactly what Mike was worried about. Everyone stared at Bonnie. He looked around at the others feeling extremely embarrassed. But he thought for a second, and he decided to touch himself on the chest with his fist. Rick was unsatisfied by the bunny's response, but he did say "anyone."

"Whatever." Rick said putting his dropping his chin into his palm. Bonnie then took the bottle and made it spin. The bottle ended up pointing to Mike.

"Truth." Mike said quickly.

"Eager are we?" Bonnie said. Mike rolled his eyes. Bonnie thought for a little while, attempting to think of the most embarrassing thing he can ask the night guard. "When was the first time you ever peed on yourself as an adult?" Mike looked at Rick, who was trying not to laugh.

"That's it?" Mike asked. The bunny nodded. "Easy, my fifth night working here."

"Awww, that's no fair! We caused that!" Bonnie laughed.

"So? You asked me when was my first time as an adult."

"Hopefully it was your last." Rick added. Mike glared at Rick. Mike spun the bottle and it landed on Freddy.

"Um… dare I guess." The bear said.

"I dare you to punch Rick." Mike said rather quickly. Rick jumped to his feet.

"WHY!?" he screamed.

"For introducing this dumb 'game' to these guys." Mike replied gesturing to the animatronics.

"Wha-wha- but- why do I have to get hit!?"

"Yeah! I'd rather hit Wan!" Freddy said laughing.

"NANI!?" (WHAT!?) Wan said fearfully.

"I'm just kidding." The bear consoling the croc.

"I don't wanna get hit!" Rick complained.

"That's too bad, it's a dare." Mike said angrily. He pulled Rick downward onto the floor. Rick looked at Freddy with watered eyes. Freddy looked at Mike, who nodded. Freddy didn't really want to punch Rick, unless he was attempting to curse, but it was a dare. It was how the game was played. Freddy took his fist and punched Rick softly. Rick's eyes were closed, he was bracing for impact. Mike sucked his teeth.

"This is fun!" Freddy said with a smile. "I like finding loopholes in these dares!"

"Haha! IN YOUR FACE MIKE!" Rick celebrated pointing at the night guard. "Bet that was anti-climactic for **YOU** wasn't it!? Mike swiftly rained on Rick's parade by knocking him off of his feet. Rick fell backwards and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"I bet that celebration was anti-climactic." Mike replied. Everyone began to laugh, Rick was as well. Freddy then spun the bottle and it landed on Riomei.

"Dare." The raccoon simply stated.

"I dare you to show everyone here some sibling affection with Wan." Freddy said grinning. Riomei winced and stuck out her tongue in disgust. The bear giggled. Riomei stared at her brother with distaste. Wan looked back at her with the same glare. They slowly reached for each other and hugged each other. Their facial expressions hadn't changed. It felt awkward to them, until Bonnie snuck up behind them and forced them closer. The siblings both smiled as they continued hugging.

"AWWWW! That's sooo cuuuuuute!" Chica exclaimed excitedly. Everyone grinned as they watched the crocodile and raccoon (weird siblings I know) embraced each other. Rick was the only one who wasn't fazed by the "love." (Lol)

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, everyone was having a good time. Chica had made pizza for everyone to enjoy; and no more dares that would hurt someone were made, only embarrassing ones. Mike made sure nothing inappropriate was asked or dared either. When he looked at his watch, it was thirty-five minutes to six. Everyone agreed this would be the last spin. It was Bonnie's turn. The same routine was done and the bottle landed on Wan.<p>

"I'll take truth." Wan said.

"Let's see… Do you have a crush on anyone here?" Bonnie asked deviously. He had been waiting for this moment all night.

"Yeah." Wan said quickly. Everyone looked at Wan with curiosity. "What? Just because I am an animatronic doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

"I wish ye thought tha' way when ye insulted Freddy." Foxy growled.

"Yeah, I got it thanks. I said I was sorry, let it go." Wan replied. Foxy reluctantly nodded. He obviously felt really bad for his friend.

"Interesting…" Bonnie thought to himself.

"Well guys, it's a half an hour to six. We need to talk." Mike suggested.

"Yeah, we should talk." Freddy added. "This pizzeria is on the road to success. We need to do everything in our power to make that happen. Refurbishing the place and us is not going to bring people in. So I want everyone to put their thinking caps on and come up with ideas that would bring in more people."

The entire group looked down and entered a state of deep though, Chica put a pizza pan on her head and called it her "thinking cap." They all sat there for while in complete silence. Occasionally, someone popped their head up but quickly put back down rejecting their idea.

"Why don't we advertise?" Wan asked bluntly.

"I am pretty sure the manager is already gonna do that." Mike replied.

"We need something revolutionary." Freddy said. "Something this restaurant has never seen before."

"Won't tha' take some time to think up?" Foxy asked. "If we need something tha's gonna really surprise everyone, we're gonna have ta think about this fer a while."

"I don't think this place has a while." Riomei commented. Everyone went back to thinking intently. They all knew that the grand re-opening was already going to help, but they wanted something that was going to make people want to keep coming back.

"We could throw parties!" Chica exclaimed.

"We already do that." Bonnie said annoyed.

"No not just any kind of parties brainiac, themed parties." Everyone stared at Chica, quite astonished by the idea. They were more astonished that it was Chica that came up with the idea… I'm not saying that she's dumb, no I-I'm not implying that.

"That's not half bad." Freddy remarked.

"Yeah, the place could throw parties themed with holidays! Mike added.

"What's a holiday?" the animatronics said simultaneously. Mike was stunned. He had forgotten that these guys never were outside the pizzeria before. So they wouldn't know anything about the outside world either.

"It's basically a celebration for very specific events." Rick stated. Mike complimented him on how he worded the statement.

"Can you name some?" Riomei asked.

"Well there are plenty like, St. Patrick's day where everyone has to wear green or they get pinched. There's Halloween which is coming up pretty soon. That holiday is literally just for scaring people.

"You guys would do great in that." Rick added (I finished this chapter before I made my Halloween Special)

"Anyway, the restaurant could make price deals on these days!" Mike said starting to get excited. "We could also give out gifts on these special days, make the children feel special. Parents love it when their kids are happy. So the happier we make the kids, the more the parents want to keep coming back. You guys could even do one on one fun time with certain kids."

"But we can't jus' pick our favorites." Foxy stated. But Mike had another idea to coincide with Foxy's statement.

"Exactly! "Here's how we can do it: at the beginning of every hour, we have the kids write their names on a piece of paper. And at the end of the hour, six kids will be chosen at random and they can have one on one time with the animatronic of their choice!"

"I like that idea." Riomei commented.

"It sounds marvelous!" Freddy added

"I think this can actually work!" Bonnie said.

"Aye! We can do this!" Foxy shouted. Everyone was getting fired up and ready to go!

"Well guys, I believe it's almost opening time." Mike stated.

"Yes, let's get into position guys." Freddy motioned to all of the other animatronics to the show stage. Wan and Riomei walked to the new section of the restaurant.

"Get ready guys, we got a job to do today!" Mike said with excitement. The animatronics all nodded in agreement. Freddy raised his microphone.

"For the restaurant everybody!" everyone yelled:

**FOR THE RESTAURANT!**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Another chapter up! This one was mostly for laughs. It also seems I have a love parallelogram. lol Guess which one I am shipping in the reviews. :D How did you guys like the truth or dare game? I enjoyed this thoroughly, I hope everyone else did as well. I know very well that animatronics don't have specific human parts that I will not name, but I again ask: just roll with it. As I had stated in the chapter, the Halloween Special has not happened yet. I finished this chapter long before I even started the special. In a chapter or so, it will be stored in everyone's memory banks. What do you guys think of my OCs? Please state your thoughts in the reviews. Thank you all so much for reading! See you all in the next chapter! Live life like and Xplosion! JFlare out!**

**P.S. Things are going to get interesting. :D**


	8. Road to Success

Road to Success

Mike and Rick grinned as they walked out of the restaurant. Mike stared at the animatronics with supreme content. When the two got outside they ran into the manager.

"Hey there Mike and Rick." The manager said. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Just fine sir." Mike and Rick said simultaneously. "In fact, we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure thing. But make it quick, today is the grand re-opening and I am expecting a lot of people."

"Alright. So we all know that our main goal is to get this place back to the top right?"

"This is true." The manager replied.

"Well, the anima- I mean, _We _came up with an idea last night to keep people coming back to the place." Mike said gesturing to himself and Rick.

"That's great you two! What is this idea of yours?" The manager asked curiously.

"Ok, so we thought that we could… maybe give the animatronics their 'free-roaming in the morning' privileges back. I mean, they are refurbished so I am pretty sure nothing like the 'Bite of 87' will ever happen again. As a matter of fact, we will make sure personally." Mike said as the two night guards glanced back at Pirate's Cove through the window.

"I do wish you stopped mentioning that dreadful day. However, that is a risk we would be taking. We don't want to throw ourselves back into a ditch we just climbed out of." The manager had a point there; they had literally just climbed out of the "ditch" that they had been struggling with for years. But Mike and Rick had made up their minds.

"I promise sir, we will _personally_ make certain that we will not be risking anything at all." Rick said with much confidence.

"Are you sure you guys can handle that kind of responsibility?"

"I am absolutely positive!" Mike placed his fist on his chest. "You can count on us!"

"Okay then, they're all yours. But, why do they need to be free-roaming in the morning for your idea to work?"

"Because, I was going to suggest that we throw themed parties and we could kindly give kids their opportunity to hang out with their favorite animatronic." Mike and Rick explained the entire idea that they and the animatronics constructed that night, leaving the animatronics out of course.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Commented the manager. "I even like how you planned everything out. You two are smarter than you look." Mike and Rick glanced at each other, they both mentally decided to take that as a compliment.

"Well, we try sir." Mike said, in his mind he gave most of the credit to the "New and Improved Fazbear Crew." "So can we try it?"

"I don't see why not. Let's give it a shot!" The manager said enthusiastically. The two men and one teen practically ran into the building. Rick and Mick quickly walked over to the animatronics on the stage.

"What are you guys doing?" Freddy whispered.

"Shhh." Mike said putting a finger to his lips. "Just keep quiet, we are pretending to put you guys back on free-roaming mode." The three animatronics began to smile; they knew that their plan had been set into action. The two night guards swiftly moved from one animatronic to the next, also informing them what was happening as they went along.

"All done!" Rick exclaimed saluting the manager.

"Good. Now, can you guys perform a few test runs before customers start piling in at the front doors?"

"Test runs?" the night guards asked in concurrently.

"Yes, I want you to make sure these guys are all up and running properly. You guys said you would make sure nothing like that terrible day would ever happen again. I want you to do just that!" Mike and Rick turned to face all six animatronics, who were standing there right in front of them.

Chica mouthed the words: "What do we do?" Rick mouthed back: "Just act like you normally would." With that Freddy lit up with a smile and looked at the two night guards.

"Good morning you two! You are here awfully early, were you just that excited to see us all?" Mike and Rick looked back at the manager, who simply nodded.

"Well, we are glad that you're here, we have some new friends we would like you to meet."

"Oh yes, here we have Riomei the Raccoon. She lives over at Redwood Forest." Chica added. "She doesn't talk much, but she is very smart. She is strong-willed and is here to help!"

"And this guy here be Wan the crocodile." Foxy said. "He lives in Swamp Jungle. I've been there a couple times meself. He be somewha' of a land lubber, but he be one tough croc." Foxy said pumping a fist with the last statement. The manager smiled as the new animatronics were given little bios.

"Seems pretty good to me." He said. "I am going to have to ask you guys to stay in the morning though. Your shift won't be nearly as long, just long enough to simply keep watch over these guys. Is that okay?"

"I am fine with that. As long as get paid extra." Mike said with a smirk.

"Me too!" Rick agreed. The manager sighed as he looked down at the floor. Even with the place about to have a grand re-opening, the guy was still as much as a cheapskate he will ever be.

"Alright, I guess it's only fair."

"Three hundred extra!" Rick exclaimed. "It's the least you can do for us, after all the things we've done for you." Rick bowed and smiled very deviously as he gestured to the animatronics.

"Fine, it'll be in your next pay check." Mike and Rick looked at each other with excitement.

"Now if you'll excuse Mike and me, we will go prepare for the day. After all, today is the grand re-opening."

"You do that." The manager said with a slight attitude. Mike and Rick told the animatronics to go back to their places and prepare for the day. The two night guards, now part-time day guards, walked backstage to change into the day shift clothes.

"That was fun last night." Rick reminded Mike.

"It would have been better if you hadn't introduced that 'game' to those guys." Mike replied.

"Dude! Seriously, relax! Stop living in my past mistakes, just like my father." Rick said angrily. Mike looked at Rick with confusion.

"Your father?"

"Nothing, forget about it."

"No tell me, I'm not normally nosey but you've sparked my interest." Rick looked at the floor. Whatever he was about to tell Mike, he couldn't have been very proud of it.

"Okay; I was younger, I desperately wanted to leave home. I wanted to be out there in the world. I wanted to be on my own and fend for myself. I felt like I was ready to take on anything. But my parents didn't think I was ready; and I didn't listen…" Rick's voice trailed off. Mike noticed a few tears forming in the teen's eyes.

"I ended up making the wrong choices, I won't bore you with the details but I can tell you none of them were good. I almost lost everything, I moved in with my parents twice. When I tried again a third time, they rejected me; well mostly dad. I think he was the most disappointed in me. I know that I hurt them, and I know that I probably did everything that they didn't want me to do. I'm such a screw up!" Rick sighed and continued when he regained his composure. "I finally got my own place, but nothing has been running smoothly. I struggle everyday just trying to put food on the table. I pretend like everything is fine when in reality that is far from the truth. Dad always said the thing I would be the best at was bullsh-… bull crapping."

More and more tears started to fall from Rick's face. Mike was speechless. He had no idea this kid had been through so much. Mike took a hold of Rick's shoulder. Rick looked at Mike, who face was filled with sympathy.

"Look, I know we just met each other last night; and we don't really know each other. But I could let you stay at my place until you get back on your feet." Mike said generously. Rick attempted to smile but failed. He threw his arms around Mike.

"Th-thank you Mike. Thank you so much." Rick was sobbing severely now. Mike was about to push him off but he let him stay and hugged Rick back. Even though they barely knew each other, they felt like brothers.

"Alright dude, you can let go now." Mike said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"S-sorry." Rick replied wiping the tears off of his face. "W-we sh-should um, get ready." Mike nodded.

"We should."

* * *

><p>Mike and Rick walked into the dining room. The manager was in his office. The two guards sat down and waited any instructions. Nobody was there yet, it was only seven in the morning. The manager came into the room.<p>

"Guys, I need you two to do me a favor."

"Another one!?" Rick complained.

"Yes, I ordered a podium. I was going to announce all of the improvements and additions to this place before I let people in."

"Is this gonna be like some 'cut the ribbon' type shiz?" Mike glared at Rick.

"Not really, but I want it to be special."

"Don't worry, we have a lot 'special' things up in this place." Rick commented quoting special with his fingers.

"I know." The manager said smiling. "Anyway, I want you guys to go and pick it up and bring it here."

"Do we have to?" Rick complained again. "I know we aren't the only guys here to do something like that."

"Yes, but you are the only ones here right now."

"Aaaaauuugggghhh!" Mike face palmed as he watched Rick throw his fit.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself." Mike said grabbing Rick by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, this again?" Mike rolled his eyes and dropped Rick to the floor.

"We'll go get that podium for you sir." Mike said facing the manager.

"Thank you two… er Mike." Mike smirked as he looked at the teenager on the floor.

"Aw what? Did he just…"

"It's because you were throwing a temper tantrum." Mike interrupted.

"I was not, I was just…" Rick couldn't think of anything to call his reaction to be ordered around. "Whatever." Mike chuckled as the two walked out of the building.

The six animatronics were quiet all in their own spots. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie were standing on the stage quietly whispering to one another. Foxy was humming to himself in his cove. Wan was swimming around in his brook. (He is waterproof if you hadn't noticed.) And Riomei was wandering around in her forest.

"When will we be able to move, I wanna get out." Wan said to himself. He looked over at the corridor and saw the Fazbear crew talking.

"They're lucky, I can't even talk to my sister without yelling from this distance." Wan thought for a while, he wanted to go talk to his sister. Actually he just wanted to walk around.

"Guys! Hey Guys!" Wan whispered to the Fazbear crew. Bonnie was the only one that heard. The bunny looked over at the croc.

"What time is it?" Wan asked. Bonnie shrugged his shoulders. "I wanna walk around." Bonnie mouthed the words: "Just a little longer." The crocodile slid back into his brook with an annoyed look on his face and his arms folded. Bonnie looked ahead at the double doors and he saw a few people walking toward the pizzeria. The bunny began to smile excitedly, so did Freddy and Chica.

"This is it everybody," Freddy said, beginning a pep talk. "This is the day of the grand re-opening. It is absolutely essential that we act as the best animatronics we can. Give these kids a day they will never forget." All of the animatronics smiled and nodded. Mike and Rick had returned with the podium. They placed it in front of the double doors and walked inside the restaurant.

"Dudes! People are lining up out there!" Rick shouted.

"Yes, yes." The manager said. "You got the podium?" Mike pointed to the structure just outside the doors. "Great, thanks you two!"

"Ah ah? He said 'two.'" Rick uttered nudging Mike with his elbow. Mike just chuckled. The manager stepped outside to see a crowd of people waiting to enter the building. The manager sighed with excitement and walked toward the podium.

"Everyone!" He announced. "Welcome to the New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

**A/N: H-h-hello everybody! We just learned more about Rick. I went with the quote: "Everyone has their own story." Not quite sure where it came from. The next chapter, just like this one, will take place in the day. Someone very special will also be added to the story. I want to thank you all for your support and love toward this story! I smell some trouble with Rick moving in with Mike though. May I remind you these are two heterosexual men! I am heterosexual so please do not expect anything different. Anyway, I hope you all are still enjoying this story. I'll see you guys next time! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	9. A Fresh Start

A Fresh Start

The large crowd of people began to clap, cheers and screams rang around the building.

"Now, I know everyone here would like to hurry up and get inside the building; I have a few things to say." The manager (Mr. Reynolds) continued by telling the crowd everything that my readers should already know. Inside the restaurant, everyone was preparing for the kids to start rushing into the double doors.

"I can't believe it." Bonnie said.

"This is it." Chica stated.

"Here we go." Wan said. Riomei firmly nodded.

"This is where we will shine!" Foxy shouted.

"Right here, right now." Freddy proclaimed.

"And without further ado," Mr. Reynolds said outside. "I welcome and happily command everyone: HAVE FUN!" With those two words, kids began rushing into the building. They were cheering and shouting, running straight for the show stage. Every one of the kids sat down right in front of the show stage staring intently at the three animatronics. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie stood there grinning wildly. They were sort of speechless. Their time was finally here. The manager walked in behind the crowd, when he noticed someone. He overheard his conversation which was about a technician. Mr. Reynolds stored it mentally and headed to his office.

"Welcome everyone! My name is Freddy Fazbear!" the bear exclaimed. "And these are my closest friends: Chica the Chicken,

"Hiya everybody!" Chica yelled.

"And Bonnie the bunny!"

"How's it going guys?" Bonnie said

"Wait a minute Freddy!" Chica interrupted.

"What's the matter Chica?"

"Aren't we forgetting someone?"

"I do believe you are right! Hey kids, who are we forgetting?" Freddy asked the sea of children. "**FOXY!"** the kids screamed.

"That's right! So why don't we call him out here! Now let's call him real loud okay?" Freddy said facing Pirates Cove and putting a hand to his face. "Say 'Hey Foxy' with everybody. Ready?

The animatronics and all of the children excitedly screamed: **"HEY FOXY!"** With that, the pirate fox jumped out of his Cove and faced the children. Foxy had on all of the clothes he had gotten when he was refurbished. The kids looked at him in awe.

"Ahoy there me hearties!" Foxy said with glee. "Here ta have some fun am I right?"

The children cheered in response.

"How are y'all doin' today Freddy, Chica, Bonnie?" The fox asked the Fazbear crew.

"We're doing great Foxy!" Freddy answered for them.

"How about you?" Chica asked.

"I be just fine lass!" Foxy replied. "Now, as soon as ye are done with yer songs, I would appreciate it if any of ye kids came over to me Cove. We're gonna have an adventure!"

"We'll send them right over." Bonnie confirmed.

"However, we would like to introduce to you guys two new additions to our family." Freddy said motioning to Wan and Riomei. The crocodile and raccoon walked through the corridor, a bit nonchalantly. Probably because they didn't have an intro yet. The two new animatronics climbed onto the stage beside the Fazbear crew.

"Would you two do the honor of introducing yourselves?" Wan and Riomei stared at the sea of children. A few parents were surprised to see new animatronics as well. Riomei suddenly gained an abundant amount of courage and walked in front of the Fazbear crew.

"Hello everyone! My name is Riomei. I live in Redwood Forest. I would love to show you guys around. I show a lot of cool things, and I'll make certain that you have a good time." The raccoon smiled warmly. Seeing his sister with such confidence, Wan obtained the same.

"Hi! I'm Wan! That's W-A-N. My sister and I speak Japanese. We would love show you, a little of what we know. I certainly would like to get to meet you all personally." The kids gazed dumbfounded by the new animatronics.

"Well, we want to thank you all for coming today, because we are going to have a lot of fun today!" Freddy announced. "We are going to start this awesome day off with a bit of singing. Would you two like to join me?" He said gesturing to Chica and Bonnie.

"We certainly would!" The two said jumping to each side of the bear. The three began to sing their songs. Wan and Riomei walked by to their rooms, they were pretty sure they were going to have some kids coming to see them. Mike and Rick looked at each other.

"I hope everything goes alright." Rick whispered.

"We have nothing to worry about. We're going to do fine." Mike replied smiling.

Foxy was in his Cove practicing what he called his "lines." He didn't really have lines, these were just things he wanted to make sure he said to the kids. After all this was going to be his first day playing with kids in a long time. He wanted to do right.

Mike walked to the manager's office. He was really eager to put this plan into action.

"Excuse me sir?" Mike said knocking on the open door.

"Yes Mike, What is it?" Mr. Reynolds said looking at some papers.

"I wanted to come and ask you if it was okay to start that thing Rick and I told you about this morning."

"Mike, you two are in charge. I am letting you and Rick make the choices while I am busy. Feel free to start whenever you want." Mr. Reynolds replied. Mike was a bit surprised, he didn't realize the guy trusted them with so much.

"Sure thing sir!" Mike said leaving the room. He ran over and told Rick what the manager had said.

"Cool!" Rick responded. "Let's get started. Pretty good timing too, they just finished their last song." He said facing the animatronics.

"Thank you everybody! We hope you enjoyed our songs! I do believe those two in the back have something they would like to say to you guys." Freddy said pointing to Mike and Rick.

"Yeah!" Rick exclaimed. "Parents we need your approval for this but, is it alright if we ask all the kids to write their first name on a small piece of paper? We have something special to give six lucky children at the end of the hour." Plenty of parents gave nods of approval and allowed their children to write their first names on provided pieces of paper.

"Thank you all very much." Mike said with a smile. "We will tell you who the six lucky children are at the end of the hour. Please enjoy your time here!" With that, all of the kids went back to playing and the parents went back to their conversations.

"You were right," Rick said. "We are going to do fine. Cause it sure does seem that way." He smirked as he finished his statement.

At the end of the hour, Mike and Rick went to the office and used the intercom.

"Hello everyone! This is Mike speaking. We have reached the end of the hour. This means that we are going to randomly pick out six names of six kids. These six kids will be able to have one on one fun time with the animatronic of their choice! If you here your name called, please walk to the front of the show stage. Now, the first name we have here is: Thomas! There was no reply.

"Thomas?" Mike called again. "Thomas Moore?" All of a sudden a medium height boy stands up from the crowd. He was a bit slouched over, he seemed embarrassed. "Are you Thomas Moore?" Rick asked. The embarrassed guy nodded.

"Um, how old are you?" Mike questioned over the intercom.

"I'm seventeen." Thomas said nervously. Everyone became wide eyed.

"Alrighty then…" Mike said awkwardly. "Which animatronic do you want to play with?" Thomas closed his eyes tightly as he began to blush.

"F-Foxy I guess." He answered quietly fiddling with the collar his shirt.

"Okay, go right ahead." Rick instructed with an awkward smile.

"Hey!" Some random parent shouted, "That's not fair! This is supposed to be an event for kids! He's a teenager!" A few other parents began to shout in agreement.

"Alright alright, settle down everyone." Mike said. "We never had a limit on age. He can play with the animatronics if he wants to." Thomas's face became redder. Mike made it seem like he was some weirdo. Thomas was about to walk out of the restaurant from all of the embarrassment when Foxy tapped him on his shoulder.

"Where ye be headin' lad?" The fox asked him. "I ain't gonna let ye go withou' havin' some fun." Thomas stared at the animatronic in bewilderment. "I don' care how old ye are, as long as ye have fun." Foxy put his arm around Thomas's shoulder and led him to Pirate Cove. Thomas reluctantly followed.

"Okay," Mike started again. "Our next lucky 'kid' is: Matthew!" Matthew began to jump up and down with joy.

"What about you?" Rick asked the kid. "Who do you wanna play with?"

"Can I play with Wan?" Matthew asked. The crocodile looked up in amazement. "A kid... wants to play with me? And on my first day?" Wan thought to himself excitedly.

"You sure can." Rick assured him. The boy quickly ran to the crocodile. Wan looked at Matthew with content.

"How do you say 'fun' in Japanese?" The boy asked. Wan smiled.

"Tanoshii." the croc replied.

"Okay, we are gonna have a lot of tanoshii." Wan felt like crying tears of joy. This kid not only wanted to play with him, it seemed he wanted to learn Japanese as well. "Wow, this is awesome." Wan said under his breath.

"Alright, our next little lucky one is: April!" April stepped out of the group of kids shyly. She hid part of her face with her shirt when Rick walked up to her.

"Who do you want to play with?" he asked bending down to her height. The girl stood there silent, she was hiding behind her mom's leg.

"Don't be shy." Rick said. "Everything is alright." The girl looked up at her mother who gave her a comforting nod.

"C-can I play with Chica?" she asked timidly. Rick nodded. A smile was plastered onto the girl's face as she ran to Chica.

"Hiya!" Chica said excitedly.

"Hi, I really like your pizza." April responded.

"Awwww, thank you! Your so sweet!" Chica said hugging the girl.

"Okay, our last three kids are," Mike continued, wanting to speed things up. "Patrick, Susan, and Michael." Mike giggled at the last name. "Yay for me!" he said quietly. The last three kids quickly ran past Rick and to their desired animatronics. Patrick went to Bonnie, Susan went to Riomei, and Michael went to Freddy.

"Congratulations kids!" The Mike the guard said over the intercom. "For those of you who still want a shot at playing with your favorite animatronic, please re-write your names on another sheet of paper, which will be provided, and we'll see you in an hour." Mike walked out of the office and into the dining room, meeting with Rick.

"Well, I am pretty sure that's all the manager wanted us to do today." he said.

"Great! Cause I am beat!" Rick responded stretching his arms. "Take to your house so that I may CRASH!" Mike's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten that he had said that. He was expecting to go home ALONE and crash. But now he had to take a lost, irresponsible kid to his small apartment. Mike closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying his best not scream. He eventually calmed down, after he ignored Rick asking if he was okay. Mike dropped his head.

"Fine, let's go. A promise is a promise, and I won't go back on my word." (THAT'S MY NINJA WAY!) Rick sighed in relief.

"Whew, you scared for a sec there. I thought you were about to be one of those people that say things and do another."

"You mean a hypocrite?"

"Yeah, that's the word!" The two guards walked out the pizzeria, got into Mike's car and headed for Mike's apartment.

* * *

><p>Mr. Reynolds came out of his office and walked into the dining room. Six kids were playing with their favorite animatronic. The manager walked to Pirate Cove to see what was going on between Thomas and Foxy. He peeked slightly through the purple curtains and saw the two having a heated sword fight. Mr. Reynolds silently watched the two duke it out. The two playfully stabbed each other in the chest and fell to the ground simultaneously.<p>

"That was fun!" Thomas said out of breath.

"Aye! Ye are a grea' fighter!" Foxy agreed. There was a slight pause as the two caught their breath. "Would ye like ta be me first mate?" Thomas thought about the question for a second and grabbed the fox's hook.

"Sure thing Cap'n!" He said with a smile. "By the way, you and the others seem special.

"I be flattered that ye enjoy seein' us, lad. Perhaps we can duel again?" Foxy offered.

"I would love to! Heck, I might be able to work with you guys; the reason why I'm here is for a possible job." Thomas explained.

"Is that so?" Foxy responded, rubbing his chin with his hook. "Would ye be a nigh' guard like Mike and Rick?"

"Nah, I'm majoring in engineering. I am going to graduate as the valedictorian from my school, so before I move on to my next phase in life, I want to put my abilities to the test as your technician!" Thomas said.

"Tha' would be amazin'! I look forwar' ta seeing ye!" Foxy exclaimed. Thomas's smile suddenly became a frown.

"It's a possibility though, not a guarantee…" He said looking at the floor.

"Who's to say that it isn't a guarantee?" Mr. Reynolds interrupted. The two instantly looked up at the man standing at the opening of the cove. Thomas instantly jumped to his feet and dusted himself off.

"H-hello sir." He stammered.

"No need to be flustered kid, I would be happy to give you a job as our technician." Mr. Reynolds said with a warm smile.

"Are you serious?!" Thomas asked loudly. The manager nodded.

"Well, it looks like we be goin' ta see ye sooner than we thought." Foxy grinned wildly.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Thomas jumped from the Cove and violently shook Mr. Reynolds hand. "Thank you very much sir! This means so much to me!"

"No problem son." The manager said. Thomas climbed back up Cove and threw his arms around the fox. Foxy laughed heartily.

"Alrigh' lad." The fox said.

"I'll see ya tonight!" Thomas stated excitedly. The teen jumped from the Cove again and sprinted for the double doors. "Oh yeah, remember you have to come in at midnight." Mr. Reynolds said. Thomas looked back at the manager, nodded, and walked out the doors.

**A/N: Kon'nichiwa my friends! Here is another chapter! As I have said in the previous chapter, there was going to be a new addition to the main character list. I would like everyone to become acquainted with Thomas! First of all, Thomas is not my character. He is an OC by one of my readers named Blaze Titanium. He PM'ed (past tense of PM) me his idea, of which I read an thoroughly enjoyed. He asked me if I could put his OC in my story, and as you can see... HERE HE IS! I hope you all enjoy Thomas as much as I do. Now, what did you guys think of the first day of the re-opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria? Opinions are welcomed. I hopy you all enjoyed reading, see you all next time! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**

**P.S. Look out for something good...**


	10. We're On Our Way

We're On Our Way

I was three o'clock when the two had just arrived at the Mike's apartment. Rick was really cheerful when Mike had unlocked the door.

"Ooh! Nice crib man." Rick said.

"What are you talking about? This place is not what I would call a 'crib.'" Mike replied.

"Yeah but, it's a lot better than what I had." Rick said rooting through Mike's refrigerator. "You _have_ a lot more things than I did too." The teen was walking from place to place and pantry to pantry within Mike's kitchen. Mike looked at Rick with confusion.

"What did you have?" he asked.

"You do not have to worry about that." Rick said walking out of the kitchen. The youth had a full can of soda, three bags of chips, a bowl of watermelon, and one sandwich; the one that Mike was going to eat. Mike watched the adolescent walk into the family room and plop onto the couch. He opened the soda can and took a bite of the sandwich. Then he reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

"Well, I didn't tell you to make yourself at home but, if I did you sure would have taken that out of context." Mike said with a raised eyebrow.

"U mad?" Rick replied attempting to imitate a troll face. Mike laughed and sat down next to Rick.

"I thought you said you were going to crash?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry; I will be crashing soon enough. I just wanted to eat something and watch some TV.

"You are eating a lot more than just something."

"What do you mean? I am a teenager, you said that yourself. I may be nineteen but, I still eat like I'm sixteen."

"I can see that." Mike stared at all the food Rick had on his lap. "Well, don't stay up too long; we still do have to work tonight."

"Yeah yeah, I got ya dad." Rick said flipping through the channels. Mike rolled his eyes and went to bed.

* * *

><p>About a few hours later Rick had fallen asleep on the couch. There was an empty soda can on his left, three empty chip bags with crumbs surrounding them on his right, and the plate and bowl sat on his lap. Maybe he went into a small food coma. Either way, the couch was a bit of a mess. Mike walked into the family room and looked at the clock: seven o'clock P.M. Then he saw the disarray that was the couch. He looked at it but his expression didn't change. He just stood there and gazed at it. He turned around to walk back into his room, but Rick awoke.<p>

"Huh? What was that?" Rick muttered as he quickly got up when he heard Mike's footsteps. "Mike?"

"Why?" Mike responded.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave the couch like this? You couldn't just clean it up before you went to sleep?"

"Sorry." Rick said as he burped loudly. Mike's eyes narrowed. "I fell asleep as soon as I finished eating."

"I'm sure you did." Mike pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, clean this up. And after your done, we're gonna lay down some ground rules." Rick kicked his feet up into the air and moaned in annoyance.

"Dude! You're acting like you're a parent! Stop it!" He whined.

"The only reason I am acting like a parent is because you acting like a child. You only have yourself to blame for that."

"Oh my God! Stop it man! You're hurting my ears!" Rick covered his ears with the couch pillows.

"C'mon Rick grow up!" Mike said, starting to get angry. "You are nineteen freakin' years old. Start acting like one! If mooching off someone is what you call getting back on your feet, then you can get out! 'Cause I won't tolerate it!" Rick put his feet back onto the floor and stared at Mike.

"You're right." Rick said dropping his face into one of the pillows. "I'm a fu- freakin' mistake! Dang it! Freddy's methods of stopping me from cursing are working!"

"You shouldn't be using that kind of language anyway." Mike said slapping the back of Rick's head. "Get ready, we have to head to the pizzeria in a couple of hours. But first ground rules."

"Noooooo!"

"Yes! Now first, clean up after yourself." Rick sucked his teeth. "Second, you are pulling your own weight. So that means both of our checks will be paying rent. That way you'll learn how to save money." Rick rolled his eyes and sighed. Then he suddenly burped again.

"Sorry that's the soda." He chuckled.

"I guess three can be minding your manners; which includes burping aloud like that." Rick smirked and raised his left leg.

"THAT TOO! THAT'S NOT ALLOWED EITHER!" Mike exclaimed pointing at Rick's leg.

"Calm down, you know that it's natural right?"

"So, you know when it's coming. Just leave the room when you feel it.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. Stop acting stupid." Mike said with a scowl.

"Whatever Mom." Rick rolled his eyes again.

"You're so immature." Mike and dropped his head.

"Anything else your majesty?" Rick said sarcastically.

"Not right now, but I'll tell you when I think of more."

"Okay... can I throw a few pranks around at the animatronics?"

"Must you?"

"No, I don't have to. But I want to." A devious smile crept onto Rick's face.

"Do whatever you want, but don't come crying to me if they end up wanting to stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit." Mike said walking into his bedroom.

"W-wh-what?" Rick asked astonished.

"You know, the suits that they are wearing. They're filled with crossbeams, wires, and other animatronic devices that would rip your skin apart. There is actually no way you could live." Rick gulped at the mere thought of seeing the inside of an animatronics suit. How could a body even fit in there? Maybe Freddy's suit, but still.

"M-maybe I won't pull any pranks on them, you know. Just to be on the safe side."

"Now that I would advise." Mike said tapping Rick on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>When the two guards arrived at the pizzeria it was 11:55. The two rushed into the building when Mike a suddenly stopped short. Rick, as a result, ran right into Mike's back falling backward onto the floor.<p>

"DUDE!? What the heck!?" Rick stopped shouting when he saw the manager standing in front of Mike.

"Good evening gentlemen." Said the manager with a smile. "How are you tonight?"

"We're doing good." Mike said.

"Well, I'll see you guys in the morning. Wait, how come you two came here together… at the same time?" the manager asked. "You know what, I don't want to know."

"No no no no no, sir it isn't like that." Mike and Rick's faces were red as tomatoes. "I am just letting Rick stay at my place until he gets back on his feet. I-i-it is nothing like what you're thinking!"

"That's okay Mike, that's none of my business." The manager said walking out of the building.

"Sir please stop!" Rick ran out in front of the manager.

"Mister, please listen to me." His face was still red. "Neither Mike nor I go 'that way.' Okay? Please just drop that idea out of your mind."

"Okay, you two. However, I am still saying that even if…"

**"****NO!"** Mike and Rick both screamed.

"Alright, alright. I was just joking with you anyway." The manager said waving his hand. "But seriously come at different times, it doesn't look very-"

"We understand sir." The two guards interrupted.

"Okay, have a good night." The manager got into his car. "Oh I almost forgot, I hired a technician today so he will be here soon." They both sighed in relief.

"Let us never speak of this again." Said Mike.

"Agreed." Rick simply stated. The two walked into the restaurant attempting to purge what just happened from their minds. When they got to the office Rick sat into the chair. Mike took a look at the monitor, it had literally just struck midnight.

"Wait a minute!" Rick said. "Did he say a technician?"

"Yeah he did, you think it has anything to do with that Thomas kid from this morning?" Rick shrugged his shoulders.

"So, they start moving around at this time right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. If not right away, then usually a few minutes after." Mike replied.

"What about when you said they would stuff me into a Freddy Fazbear suit if I pranked them?"

"Oh, that's how they were trying to kill me on my first week here. They won't actually do that. I was the one that helped them realize that they were killing night guards and not helping endoskeletons. They felt really bad about it… But enough of that. We gonna have a visitor in three, two, one!" With the last statement, Mike pointed at the left office door where Bonnie had suddenly appeared.

"Hi guys!" Bonnie said.

"Hi Bonnie!" Mike and Rick said simultaneously. The two looked at each other chuckling. Bonnie smirked a bit.

"You two do that a lot." The bunny commented. "It's like you guys are twin brothers. I mean, you would be if you were born of the same mother. But then you'd have to change the hair and eye color too. Okay, maybe you guys aren't brothers in appearance; but you act like you are.

"What can we say, we bonded." Rick said smiling.

"That's for sure. What was it like when you guys first met? I don't know 'cause I wasn't activated yet." Bonnie questioned. Rick abruptly went into a flashback when he first met Mike. He saw himself by suspended above the ground a few inches and being thrown to the floor. Rick was completely terrified of him.

"RICK!" Bonnie yelled snapping Rick out of his flashback. The youth blinked a couple of times.

"Well, we were um… we weren't friends." Rick smiled uneasily.

"What he means to say is that I almost beat him up and he was ready to pee his pants." Mike said taunting Rick. Rick began to blush with embarrassment. Bonnie started to laugh.

"Seems you're not much of a tough guy are ya Rick?" Bonnie asked with a large grin. "It looks like that's Mike's forte." Mike and Bonnie laughed loudly, but Rick remained quiet.

"Are you guys done making fun of me?" Rick asked annoyed.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down dude. No, I'll do what you say: 'dude! Relax! I got this.'" Mike said quoting Rick. Bonnie began laughing again.

"Alright, I get the idea guys!" Rick shouted, nodding his head. "Stop please."

"Okay Rick, for your sake buddy." Mike said rubbing Rick's shoulder. Bonnie nodded in agreement. The bunny leaned back behind the door and noticed Freddy, Chica, and Foxy heading toward the office. Chica waved at Bonnie excitedly and Freddy tipped his hat. Bonnie waved back.

"The others are here." Bonnie happily announced. The two night guards quickly looked at the left corridor.

"Hiya Mike and Rick!" Chica exclaimed, tilting her head to each of them. Mike and Rick smiled and waved at her. Freddy walked up behind Chica and tipped his hat. Mike and Rick did the same with their security hats.

"Ahoy me hearties!" Foxy bellowed, waving his hook.

"Hi Foxy." Mike said.

"Arrgh!" Rick replied, winking his right eye and shaping his right hand into a hook. "How are ye matey?" Foxy looked at Rick with astonishment.

"I be great!" the fox said. "Behavin' like yer inner pirate I see! Ye must be proud of it!" Rick burst out into laugher.

"Well since we are all here, why don't we go meet up with Wan and Riomei?" Freddy suggested.

"Sure, why not!" Chica said thrilled. Bonnie looked at her a bit confused. "Why is she so excited to see them?" He thought to himself. Everyone started walking through the west hallway and headed for Swamp Jungle and Redwood Forest. Bonnie was still staring at Chica. He really wanted to know what she was so hyped up about. He ended up deciding to just shrug it off. When they reached the intersection of the two rooms, Chica obtained a very large smile.

"Wan! Riomei!" Freddy called. "Hey guys, we can walk around now!" With that, instantly the raccoon and crocodile jumped out of their habitats and sped towards the group.

"Hello you two." Freddy said to them.

"Konbanwa (Good evening) my dear friends." Riomei said.

"What's up guys?" Wan said winking and saluting with two fingers.

"Good evening to the both of you." Freddy said tipping his hat again. Chica waved at Riomei and Wan, but she stared at Wan a few seconds longer. Bonnie had noticed. The croc and raccoon waved back.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Riomei asked.

"I figured we play another game." Rick said, smiling deviously. Mike glared at him and shook his head. Rick dropped his head.

"Or maybe not…" He said sadly.

"Why don't we count how many kids we got play with individually today?"

"That seems a bit petty." Bonnie commented. "Let's do it!"

"Ha-ha" Rick laughed. "You hypocritical son of a bi-AAAGH!" Rick screamed when Freddy had punched him in the stomach.

"How long will it take you to learn?" Freddy asked agitated.

"I have a slow learning curve." Rick moaned weakly.

"I am aware of that. Well; the longer it takes for you to learn, the more pain you will cause to yourself." Freddy said smirking and folding his arms. Mike sighed at Rick' pitiful state.

"I am not causing myself pain." Rick protested. "You cause me pain for exercising one of my freedoms." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Freedoms?" Freddy asked confused.

"It's the Bill of Rights." Mike explained. "I guess that's one of the things Rick maybe paid attention to in school." Rick sucked his teeth.

"Anyway, Rick stop making excuses for your dirty mouth. Yes, it's true that speaking your mind is a freedom, but you don't have to curse."

"I am perfectly willing to assist you in breaking that habit." Freddy said cracking his metallic knuckles.

"No thank you!" Rick answered quickly. "But back to the job at hand: we said we would discuss the rate of children you guys got to play with."

"I am agreeing with Bonnie right now." Mike said. "Plus, I pretty sure someone is going to have more than everyone else. That will cause arguments. Arguments will eventually lead to dissension between us."

"We can make give it a positive effect." Rick stopped for a few seconds to think about the matter. "We can use it to improve these guys and attract more kids."

"That's not a bad idea." Mike said.

"Cool!" Rick continued. "Everyone count how many kids you got to play with and then announce it one by one." Freddy began to do the math.

"Okay, we are open from 6 A.M. to 8 P.M which means we are open for fourteen hours. And six children are selected every hour for us six animatronics. So six times fourteen equals eighty-four. So, eighty-four children are assigned to us. And for those who weren't listening; this means, to be equally divided between us all, we want to have 14 kids each." Freddy smiled when he had finished his 'word problem.' Rick began to clap nonchalantly.

"Congratulations Freddy Fazbear! Would you like an award for knowing how to do a simple math problem?" Freddy frowned and Mike slapped Rick on the back his head. "Stop doing that!" He screamed.

"Then stop being mean." Mike scowled at the teen.

"Okay! Sorry Freddy."

"It's fine." Freddy said with a smile.

"By the way, can you smell things?"

"Yes, I am not quite sure how or why, but somehow we have to same senses you humans do."

"Wow, you guys are the sh-" Freddy stopped Rick by kicking him in his shin.

"AAAAGH!" Rick screamed holding his leg and bouncing around. "You are not the crap! YOU SUCK!"

"Trust me; I have heard all of the phrases that you young ones obviously like to say." Freddy said folding his arms. "It hurt me just to hear those obscenities. Are you purposely attempting to agitate me?" Rick glared at the bear. "I know how I am gonna get you back." Rick said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Freddy asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all…"

"Can we stop getting off subject?" Bonnie whined. "I played with fourteen kids by the way."

"I played with sixteen of me mates!" Foxy said proudly.

"I played with twelve." Wan stated smiling.

"I played with ten…" Riomei muttered, she wasn't very happy with her total.

"I played with twelve too." Chica said with a slight frown.

"I had the opportunity to entertain twenty kids." Freddy said with a large grin. Foxy jerked backwards.

"Wha? How come more kids played with ye, Freddy?!" He exclaimed. "I know I am way cooler than ye are!" Freddy giggled.

"Apparently not in the kid's eyes." Freddy said keeping his large grin. "I guess I really am just a lovable, huggable bear!"

"Even if ye were those things, I should have still played with more kids than ye did! I mean, I be a pirate!"

"I assume that more children like nice bears the 'cool' pirates." Freddy said.

"The nerve of ye! Why I oughta!" Foxy was ready to charge at the bear. However, Mike stopped him before he could.

"This is exactly what I was talking about." Mike said getting in front of Foxy. "We want to develop you guys, not break you down!" Foxy grumbled as he folded his arms.

"So now we develop you guys. Freddy and Foxy, you guys are fine." The two smiled with confidence. "Bonnie, you are on par." The bunny nodded. "Chica, Wan, and Riomei; you guys need to step up your game in some way. I guess the first thing you can do is act cuter." Mike laughed a bit. The three nodded. Rick opened his mouth to say something but everyone froze when the doubles were opened. The animatronics sprinted to their places, Chica almost tripped and fell but Freddy caught her and pulled her onto the show stage. Foxy leapt into his Cove and Wan and Riomei threw themselves into their jungle and forest. Mike and Rick stared straight at the double doors. The person opening the doors walked in and saw the two night guards. He was wearing a black hoddie and white ear buds, only one was in an ear.

"Thomas!" Foxy exclaimed. The fox sprinted right out of his Cove and quickly hugged the teen.

"Thomas? Oh, Thomas!" Mike and Rick said simultaneously. The other animatronics reluctantly came from their places.

"Yup, that's my name." Thomas said gasping for air. "F-F-Foxy you can l-let go now."

"Aye, sorry lad." Foxy quickly released his grip and put Thomas back on the floor. "I'm not sure why I though' ye wouldn' be comin' back but I'm glad ye proved me wrong!" Thomas chuckled at Foxy statement.

"After all the fun I had with you this morning, why wouldn't I come back? Plus I'll be able to have fun with you guys every night now." Thomas said smiling ear to ear.

"Originally I would have thought you were going to be a handful like Rick here." Mike said as Rick rolled his eyes. "But you seem cool." The teen smiled.

"Thanks, so do you." Thomas replied shaking Mike's hand.

"I am not a handful." Rick protested.

"Shut up Rick." Mike said not even glancing in Rick's direction.

"Hmph!" Rick uttered. "By the way Freddy; I was going to do something can you come here?" The bear reluctantly walked towards Rick. When Freddy was a few inches away for him, Rick reached up, grabbed Freddy's nose and squeezed it. When he did, a squeak sounded. The bear immediately jumped backward embarrassed.

"How do you know about that?!" He asked flustered.

"There's a poster in the office with you, Bonnie, and Chica on it. When you press your nose on the picture, it makes a squeaky sound. I wondered if it was the same with the original." Rick smiled. Freddy covered his nose with both hands. Bonnie laughed.

"Awww," He began, "I didn't know you were a squeaky toy Freddy!"

"Yeah! That's adorable!" Chica agreed.

"No its not," Freddy protested. "It's embarrassing." Everyone began to laugh, while Freddy concealed his nose. However, the laughing stopped when a child-like, high pitched giggling was heard.

**A/N: Hello guys! New chapter! Yay! Alright, before we get into the chapter analysis, I have three announcements to make.**

**First: in a future chapter, I am going to add three more animatronics. I shall not tell anything else from that. However, I am accepting OC animatronics that you would like for me to put in the arc of the story. You may give them personalities, although they must revolve around the idea that they are bad-butt. (I don't curse and I won't write it either) I would like to see what names and animals you guys can come up with.**

**Second: This is just a heads up. I have full intention on creating a spin-off chapter of my story for Thanksgiving. Just like I did for Halloween. So I hope you all enjoy that. :)**

**Third: Lastly, in my previous chapter I said to "look out for something." Well, the thing I wanted you guys to look out for was a new story! It is by me and a writing buddy of mine named Frost-Chan. It would be greatly appreciated if you guys would go read that story as well. Thank you all for your support and love!**

**Okay, there is not much to say except... DID ANY OF YOU SEE THIS COMING!? Who in the world could own this child-like, high pitched giggling!? There is only one person... or should I say animatronic! What am I doing to the genre of this story? _ Alrighty, I talk to guys in bold print another time! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	11. Is Not Gold

Is Not Gold

The high pitched giggling continued; it rang through the building. The Fazbear crew, the night guards and technician stopped in their tracts. They didn't do anything, they just listened.

"No… it can't be…" Freddy muttered.

"What? What is it?" Rick asked.

"What's going on?" Thomas questioned.

"Who is that giggling?" Riomei wondered. All of a sudden a small cloud of black smoke appeared a few feet away from the group. A few seconds later, a small amount of gold shines could be seen illuminating parts of the cloud. Then, animatronic footsteps were heard. When the abomination walked out of the cloud, everyone's eyes widened when they saw an exact replica of Freddy. Only this one had golden fur. It slowly walked toward the group; and with every step an evil grin showed upon the creature's face. It looked up at the group, and tilted its head to the left. Then, a loud cackling could be heard, emanating from the golden bear. It continued to walk slowly toward its targets. When was within arm's reach of the group it stopped. The golden bear stood there staring dead at them.

"Wh-wh-what is that?" Rick said, growing exceptionally fearful. The golden bear began to cackle again.

"What am I?" The golden bear spoke in a demented scratchy voice. It was a bit deeper that Freddy's. It looked up at Rick and smiled with the most evil intent. Rick gulped and stared backing away from the bear. "You don't have to worry about that you lowly human." It said. "Just know, that you **BEST STAY OUT OF MY WAY." ** With the last sentence, the bear's voice became a deep hollow one. Rick stumbled backward and almost fell but Bonnie caught him.

"Well, well, well," The golden bear began. "If it isn't the Faz_butt_ crew. We have Bonnie the insecure bunny, Chica the stupid chicken, and Freddy wannabe Fazbear." The three didn't say a word. They just stared at the bear with worried eyes.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you… yet. I'm just here to talk for a bit."

"What do you want Goldy?" Freddy asked, gaining courage.

"Are you deaf? I said I just want to talk for now."

"We have nothin' to say to ye!" Foxy yelled. But Goldy wanted trepidation to fill the room.

"Listen here you red, dim-witted, fox, turd!" Goldy replied. "I wasn't talking to you, and if you want to stay alive in that hunk of metal you call a suit… you will shut the heck up!" The fox took a couple steps backward, which was the result Goldy wanted. "Now, let's get down to business shall we?" Goldy walked past the group with his head up high. He walked out of Swamp Jungle and into the dining room. The golden bear then sat down on top of one of the tables and motioned the others to sit. But they didn't move. Goldy's smile turned into a scowl.

**"****SIT!"** he said, using his demented voice. With that everyone quickly grabbed a chair and sat at the same table as Goldy. "That's more like it." Goldy said regaining his smile. "So, I first want to point out that Mike wasn't wrong about you guys looking good. Those stupid humans did well refurbishing you."

"Goldy, if this about us being refurbished and not you-" Bonnie was cut off by Goldy slamming his hand into the table.

"Did I say that you could talk you stupid, insecure bunny!?" Bonnie stared at Goldy in astonishment. "Was I finished talking?" Bonnie shook his head. "That's what I thought. Anyway," Godly continued, "You two new animatronics have sparked my interest. What are your names?" The golden bear looked at the crocodile and raccoon. They sat there not saying a word. Goldy was becoming annoyed; he grabbed his muzzle and looked up at the ceiling. "Must we do this the hard way?" he asked.

"My names Wan." The crocodile spoke.

"I am Riomei." The raccoon said.

"Riomei and Juan, Japanese and Spanish?" Wan rolled his eyes.

"It's spelled W-A-N."

"Oh okay, so your both Japanese." The two nodded. "Very intriguing." Goldy turned back to face the Fazbear crew. "I watched what you all did yesterday; showing those kids a good time." The golden bear jumped off the table and turned to face everyone. "That wasn't a bad idea you night guards came up with. By the way, I never cared to know what your name was." Goldy said facing Rick. Rick pointed to himself in question. Goldy rolled his eyes. "He's and idiot isn't he?" He asked to no one in particular. Rick's expression changed to confusion.

"I'm Rick." The second night guard spoke up. Goldy then pointed at Thomas.

"I'm Thomas. I'm new here; I'm the new technician-"

"I didn't ask all of that. Goldy interrupted. "And you are Mike's assistant night guard correct?" Rick nodded. "Well now I know all of your names. But now, unfortunately for you, I have to throw a wrench into your plans." Goldy said walked toward the back stage room. He walked in and closed the door. The group sitting at the table stared intently at the door, wondering what that evil golden bear was going to do. They all jumped when the door suddenly opened. When Goldy walked out a few of the stains on his suit had dissipated.

"I was wondering if you guys could ask the manager to refurbish me, as well as let into the group." He said innocently. They all stared at him, their mouths agape. Every single one of them slammed their heads into the table.

"G-G-G-Goldy!" Freddy screamed. "Are you telling me that you came in here and scared the heck out of us just to ask us if we could get the manager to clean you up and let you join?!"

"I have a weird way of going about things." Goldy admitted fiddling with his fingers. "So will you?"

"Rick, Thomas, and I will see what we can do." Mike said. Goldy obtained a very large smile.

"Thank you guys so much!" Goldy shouted. "You won't regret this! I will be the best golden Freddy Fazbear ever. And just so you know Freddy, I have no intention of taking your place." Freddy eyed the golden bear up and down, and then nodded.

"Alright," Goldy continued. "I'm gonna go now, thanks again." Goldy immediately disappeared. Everyone let out an exasperated sigh.

"He has such an intimidation factor!" Thomas shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then suddenly Goldy reappeared.

"I decided to spend the rest of the night with you guys." He said smiling.

"Mike can I talk to you for a second." Freddy said grabbing Mike by the arm. He led them to the west hall way.

"I don't trust him Michael." Freddy began. "Goldy has never done anything without having an ulterior motive."

"I understand," Mike agreed. "We can just keep an eye on him, and if he shows any sign of double crossing, we shut his sorry, golden, butt down." Freddy nodded in affirmation. The two walked back to the dining room. Amazingly; in the few moments they were gone, Godly had already gotten used to being in their presence. He was having fun with each and every one of the animatronics.

"Hey! I just had an idea!" The golden bear announced. "Why don't we play a really fun game?"

"That's what I was trying to get them to do." Rick interrupted. "Trust me, they won't want to play.

"No, let's play a game!" Thomas agreed smiling.

"Yeah, let me try." Goldy started again. "We can play a less deadly version of our original routine of killing night guards!" Thomas's eyes widened.

"W-w-wh-what!?" The teen screamed. Freddy grimaced. The brown bear walked up to Goldy and slapped him.

"What did you do that for?" Goldy asked rubbing his cheek with oily tears in his eyes. Freddy was surprised; he didn't expect that kind of response. "Is that any way to treat a brother?" Freddy decided not to back down, he didn't really like Goldy after all.

"What is wrong with you mentioning that? Why would we play a 'game' like that?" Mike had just noticed that Freddy and Goldy acted a lot like him and Rick. They weren't exactly brothers but their relationship was pretty close. Freddy and Goldy's case was different in some ways, however.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Goldy apologized. "I should have known that was prohibited territory. Is there a way I can make it up to you brother?"

"You can stop calling me brother." Freddy said bluntly. "I am not your brother, and you are not mine."

"I will get you to acknowledge me some day brother." Goldy said going back to his smile.

"Stop calling me that! I don't trust you okay!" Freddy admitted. "Not one bit! And that's not going to change any time soon!" Freddy had finally lost his temper. "All your life, you done nothing but lie to people and take their lives! I don't want to be acquainted with anything of that such! You were so evil to even take our minds over to do your bidding! What kind of 'brother' are you?! You are an embarrassment to me and this entire restaurant! So why don't you tell us what your actually here for! Huh?!" Freddy breathed heavily from all of his yelling. Goldy gazed at him with eyes of sorrow. The golden bear's bottom lip began to quiver. He could feel his guilt building in his throat. He swallowed and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. Even now, I am thinking back on how I could have just came out asked you what I wanted without raising suspicion. I have made so many bad choices, too many to even count. And not only that, I was so alone that I corrupted others to follow my every command. In the process, I was corrupting myself. I hadn't realized that until tonight. I want to know what I can do to make it up to you! What can I do end all of my past transgressions? PLEASE TELL ME!" Goldy fell to his knees, he was bawling. "P-p-please, I am so sorry! I'M SORRY!" Silence filled the room. The only thing that was heard was Goldy's crying. The other animatronics walked up behind Goldy. Mike, Thomas, and Rick stood and watched from afar. The three believed that right now, it was a problem that the animatronics had to resolve on their own.

"I agree tha' Goldy has done a lot o' wrong Freddy." Foxy said. "But I think it would be best if we help th' lad. After all, who else is really goin' to accep' 'im?" Freddy glanced between the others and Goldy.

"Freddy…" Chica started. "Can we give him another chance?" Freddy reluctantly, but assuredly nodded. The brown bear walked away from the dining room to the manager's office, this was his place where he went to think on his own. Foxy and Bonnie helped Goldy to his feet. He was still crying profusely. Goldy dislodged himself from Foxy and Bonnie's grip and disappeared. A puddle of brown liquid sat in the center of the dining room. Chica went and got a couple of paper towel to clean it up. Mike looked at his watch; it was five minutes to six.

"Guys, it's almost six." He announced. The animatronics quietly proceeded to assume their positions except Freddy. Mike, Thomas, and Rick walked out of the building while the quiet sobs of Goldy could be heard saying: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is another chapter! Sorry I changed the genre of this chapter so much. The content of this chapter does not coincide with the genres of this story. lol The day I wrote this was not one of my best. I was not very happy when I wrote this chapter, and I now know that I write through my emotions. I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me I wasn't the only one who felt sympathy for Goldy! He is one of my favorite animatronics along side Freddy. Do you guys trust Goldy? Do you think he has turned over a new leaf? What do you guys think? Tell your opinons in the reviews! Also, I am still accepting submissions for OC animatronics. I would love to see what ideas you guys can come up with. Thank you all for your support and love. Talk to you all later! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	12. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

The next day the pizzeria was closed because it was Sunday. Mike and Rick had been talking about what had happened last night the entire morning. They both thought that it could have been dealt with a lot better. Goldy did said he was sorry. And from his reaction he meant it… didn't he? Mike and Rick decided to wanted to put an end to this family feud. And this was a family after all! The two rushed down to the pizzeria, knowing full well that it was closed. When they got to the restaurant the guards walked around to the back. When they reached the back of the restaurant the saw what they were looking for: the vent to the back stage room. Mike hoisted Rick up to the vent, since he was lighter, so he could open the vent. When they got the vent open, Mike had thrust Rick into the vent, who turned around and pulled Mike in. The two climbed through the vents like secret agents. When they finally got to the back stage room, they repeated to same process of getting out of the vent. The two no longer had to sneak anymore so the nonchalantly walked toward the show stage. The Fazbear crew was sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Hey guys!" Rick said waving. The animatronics looked up at Mike and Rick shocked to see them there.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Chica asked audaciously. "Do you guys know how much trouble you would be in if the manager caught you here!?"

"Today is Sunday, Chica." Mike objected. "Nobody is coming here today."

"Even so," Freddy said. "What are you doing here?"

"Rick and I wanted to settle this 'family feud' so we can put this restaurant back on top." Mike stated. "You said it yourself Freddy, if we are going to make it to the top again, we can't afford to argue amongst ourselves." Mike smiled confidently.

"If you are implying that Goldy is part of this family, you are dead wrong Mike. Yes, I said I would give him another chance, but that does not mean I will treat him like family."

"Dude, you gotta to forgive him." Rick interjected.

"I can never forgive that golden **snot** for what he did." Freddy said angrily.

"Seriously man, you got to let it go. I mean, look what happened with Foxy and the 'Bite of 87.'"

"Foxy's case was different, he did that unintentionally. Goldy knew exactly what he was doing."

"But in the end, you forgave Foxy. You need to do the same for Goldy. He said he was sorry."

"Sorry won't bring back all of the people he's killed!"

"Neither will it bring back all the people you've killed Freddy!" Mike yelled. Freddy opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Mike really hit home there. "And just like you guys were," Mike continued. "Goldy was lost. But he came back. And I am pretty sure he didn't expect you to welcome him open arms, but he at least wanted you to accept him. Because you are family. I understand as well that you don't trust him, but give him the chance to gain your trust back!" Freddy considered Mike's proposition for a few seconds, he was quiet.

"Fine…" Freddy finally spoke. Suddenly, Goldy appeared and launched himself to hug Freddy, but he stopped him dead in his tracks. Goldy stood there, his arms still open waiting for Freddy to say something. "I will give you another chance." Freddy started. "But if you make one slip up, one step backward, give me one reason why you might double cross us, and I'll make sure you will never hurt anyone ever again. Because I will end you, personally!" Freddy let out a long sigh. "Come here brother…" He reached for Goldy and gave him a very long hug. "Welcome home." Goldy began to cry tears of joy.

"Thank you so much brother." He said. "Thank you so much." His voice trailed off into his oily tears. Mike and Rick looked at each other shrugged their shoulders. The two guards gave each other a small hug as well. Right now was a moment of brotherly love. (Let's go to Philadelphia!) Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Wan, and Riomei stood and watched. When the tender moment was over, Goldy started to shout and jump up and down with delight.

"Thank you brother, thank you Mike and Rick, just thank you." He said.

"Well, since you are ready to join the Fazbear crew, we have to make sure that the manager knows about you. Then he can get you refurbished and you can entertain kids." Mike stated. Goldy had a large smile on his face. Then his smile turned into a frown when he remembered something.

"By the way, I am sorry for insulting all of you. I was way out of line, and it certainly wasn't necessary." He said facing the Faz_butt_ crew.

"It's alright man," Bonnie said, giving Goldy a playful punch on his arm. "We know what's up now ya golden jerk." Goldy laughed, then he faced Foxy.

"I am sorry for calling you a turd Foxy. I hope you have it in you to forgive me Cap'n!" Goldy saluted the pirate. Foxy nodded and grinned slightly.

"Mike and I will go and talk to the manager." Rick said. "I'm not quite sure how we are going to break the news to him, but we'll find a way." With that, the animatronics went back to their places and the two guards went out the front door. (There are keys inside the building)

* * *

><p>Mike and Rick drove all the way to the manager's office, which wasn't really far, but far enough. They wanted to get Goldy part of the group as quickly as possible. When they arrived they rushed into the building. Rick almost ran into the information desk.<p>

"Excuse me, we are here to see Mr. Reynolds." Mike said.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked calmly.

"Um… no." The receptionist sighed.

"Please take a seat, I will contact him. What are your names?"

"Mike and Rick, we are the night guards at his restaurant."

"Sure, take a seat please." The receptionist said again. Mike and Rick walked across from the information desk and sat down. Mike and Rick sat and they both bounced their right leg, it seemed they were a bit antsy. They tried their best to wait patiently.

* * *

><p>Back at the pizzeria, the animatronics decided to take their day off calmly. They were just sitting around and talking, mostly attempting to get Goldy associated with the every day schedule.<p>

"You should already know most of this already." Freddy concluded. "After all you been lying in the shadows watching us."

"Yeah…" Goldy laughed nervously. "I'm sorry again."

"Man stop apologizing." Wan grumbled. "They said they forgave you. You guys both need to stop living in Goldy's past."

"Hey, can you speak some Japanese for me?" Goldy asked excitedly. "I really like that language, it's beautiful."

"Wow, you like Japanese?" Riomei asked surprised.

"Yes, can you please?" Goldy place his chin in his palms with a face of complete interest.

"Tateoba?" (Like what?) Wan asked. Goldy gained a large smile.

"Say something else!"

"Watashi wa Furedi no kogane ot ōtoyo!" Riomei yelled. Goldy, keeping his smile, looked around in confusion.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I'm Freddy's golden brother."

"AAHH! That's me!" Goldy exclaimed, pointing to himself. Freddy chuckled at his brother's innocence. Now he just wonders if this is part of some evil scheme. Freddy wanted to believe his brother but he just wasn't sure if he could.

"How do you say my name in Japanese?!" Chica asked loudly.

"Chika." Wan stated simply.

"What about mine?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonī." Riomei said.

"And just in case you're wondering Foxy, yours is Fakushi." Foxy simply nodded.

"I not be very amused by other languages." Foxy admitted. "It be cool to speak other ones though."

"I don't know how you can say that Foxy!" Goldy shouted. "It's a beautiful language! I mean the simplest of sentences can be transformed into ones of magnificence!" Everyone started laughing as Goldy pranced around the room talking about the language. But they suddenly stopped when they heard keys jangling, attempting to open the double doors. The animatronics rushed to their places, except Goldy, he just disappeared. When the doors open the Fazbear crew desperately waited for the visitor to come by the show stage, hoping it was Mike and Rick. But it turned out to be just the janitor. That's when Freddy remembered something about the manager saying that the janitor would come on some Sundays to wax the floors. The eyes of the Fazbear crew watched the janitor walk past the Show stage and to the supply closet. When the janitor walked out of the supply closet, he began to do exactly what Freddy thought he would. The animatronics had no trouble waiting for the janitor to leave, they just didn't want Mike and Rick to come back and run into him.

* * *

><p>In the office, Mike and Rick had been waiting for about an hour to talk to the manager. Rick was attempting not to fall asleep while Mike was attempting to keep himself occupied with magazines. None of them were very interesting. It wasn't until now that the manager came out into the lobby.<p>

"Hello, Mike and Rick." Rick jerked himself awake and wiped off the drool from his face. The two guards stood up.

"Hello sir." Mike started. "We have something to talk to you about."

"Okay, what is it?" The manager asked curiously.

"Okay, Rick and I found something… very interesting at the restaurant last night."

"Interesting?"

"It's another animatronic!" Rick shouted. "I'm not sure why Mike was beating around the bush." Mike glared at Rick.

"Another animatronic?" The manager began to laugh. Apparently he found the matter amusing. "How could there be another animatronic? There are only the Fazbear crew and the two new ones that were installed."

"Yeah but, we found another one. It looks like a golden version of Freddy." Mike explained.

"A golden version of Freddy? You've got to be kidding me. There is only one Freddy Fazbear." The manager said.

"Sir, are you sure you know nothing about this?" Mike asked gaining a few suspicions.

"Trust me Mike, I know nothing of this new animatronic that you're talking about."

"But what if we take you to see it!" Rick intervened. "Then you would have to believe us."

"I have no time for that. I have to get ready for when the restaurant opens again tomorrow. Now if that was everything you two needed, I suggest that you drop the subject." Mike and Rick looked at the manager with pleading eyes. But it didn't faze him, he turned around and went back into his office.

"What a jerk!" Rick shouted.

"Come on, let's get back to the restaurant. I have an idea." Mike said with a smile. The two guards got into Mike's car and traveled back the pizzeria.

* * *

><p>At the pizzeria, the animatronics watched the janitor do his job. They were desperately awaiting his departure. Luckily he had just finished. Although, he was sure taking his sweet time! The janitor put away the machine and slowly walked out of the building, as if he was trying the animatronics patience. When the doubles closed and were locked, the animatronics all breathed a sigh of relief. Goldy instantly reappeared, but on top of a table.<p>

"Wow that was close!" He said sitting down.

"Goldy, can you get off the table?" Freddy asked a bit annoyed.

"Brother, I know this restaurant is your pride and joy, but you need to stop being so OCD about the place. Me, having my butt on this table, is not going to end the world as we know it." Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Why are we talking about butts?" Chica asked.

"I just like it when the restaurant looks a certain way, and I would be really happy it if it could stay that way." Freddy said, completely disregarding Chica's question.

"Yep, your OCD alright." Freddy glared at Goldy who stuck his tongue out at him. The Fazbear crew was about to jump off the stage, but Freddy literally had just remembered that the floor was waxed.

"Guys stop!" the bear yelled. "The floor was just waxed, if we take one step on that floor we'll slip around like butter."

"REALLY!?" Chica exclaimed. "I WANNA TRY!" She was about to jump off when Freddy caught her.

"No, what if someone else walks in and you can't stop yourself from slipping and sliding around?"

"Oh yeah, your right. Sorry." Chica said rubbing the back of her head. Then the group heard keys jingling again.

"Oh come on!" Freddy complained. The animatronics stood still AGAIN. But luckily it was just Mike and Rick returning, Thomas was with them as well. The two night guards had just finished filling him in on what they were doing. The animatronics relaxed until Freddy yelled:

"GUYS STOP!" but it was too late. Rick's foot slipped off of the floor as if it was ice. He fell backwards and almost slammed his head into the floor. He slid across the dining room feet first toward the show stage, where he grabbed the edge to stop himself.

"That looks like fun!" Chica said. "Please can we try Freddy?" Freddy considered it. There probably isn't going to be anyone else coming in. But he was so focused on the "what if." Today was their day off though. Freddy let out a long sigh.

"Alright," He said. The other animatronics screamed in joy. "But first, what did you guys discover at the manager's office?"

"Oh yeah!" Goldy said standing on the table. "What did the manager say?" The golden bear started to rock back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back.

"The manager doesn't believe you exist." Mike stated. "But don't worry, I have a plan. We are going to prove to Mr. Reynolds that you exist!" Goldy smiled excitedly. "But first, we slide!" Thomas exclaimed. As soon as Thomas said this, the entire group began to slip and slide across the polished floor. Weee's and woohoo's rang through the building. A few minutes after, the group came back to important matters.

"Okay Goldy," Mike started. "What we're going to is prepare you for tomorrow. Simple as that. And the others are going to introduce you just as they did for Wan and Riomei."

"That's when we show that jerk Mr. Reynolds what's up!" Rick shouted. Goldy nodded in affirmation.

"However," Mike continued, "We are going to refurbish you ourselves." He said with confident grin.

"MAKEOVER!" Chica screamed. Almost instantly, the group ran to the supply closet and grabbed every cleaning object they could use on Goldy. The golden bear sat on one of the tables again. Freddy decided to let it slide this time. First, the group washed all of the grease, grime, and blood from the golden bear. Goldy sat still with his arms apart. He laughed a few times, explaining that he was ticklish. When they had finished, the bear no longer had any stains on his suit. Although, the color of his fur still seemed tarnished. Thomas snapped his fingers having an idea. He ran to the supply closet again and came back with the substance used to wax the floors.

"We're gonna make this bear shine!" Thomas shouted excitedly. Again, the group went back to work. They all grabbed rags wiped Goldy down from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet. When they stood back to stare at him, he did indeed shine.

"We are almost done." Wan said smiling.

"Now for his accessories." Riomei commanded. The group took away Goldy's hat and bow tie and cleaned them separately.

"I feel kinda naked." Goldy complained hugging himself.

"We're always naked Goldy." Bonnie stated a bit annoyed by the golden bear's complaint. However Chica giggled at the topic.

"Yeah I know," Goldy spoke, "It's just that I have been wearing those forever, and now that they're off… it feels weird."

"I can understand that." Freddy said comforting his brother. "I would probably feel the same way." Freddy smiled and winked at Goldy. Goldy, a bit embarrassed, smiled back. Mike, Thomas, and Rick chuckled a bit too. A few moments later, Goldy had his accessories back and was complete. He was just as clean and cool as the rest of the animatronics.

"You're ready." Mike announced. "You should already know everything to do with the kids tomorrow." Goldy laughed nervously.

"Tomorrow, Goldy will be introduced as the newest member of the Fazbear crew!" Freddy shouted.

"You mean Faz_butt_ crew!" Thomas said laughing. Everyone else started laughing as well. Mike and Rick decided their mission was accomplished and were about to head home.

"Hold on, one more thing!" Thomas said. He ran over to the parts and service room and came back with a box of tools. "We got to make sure you're running properly." Goldy smiled at the teen. Thomas instantly went to work behind the golden bear. Fixing any problems he found and replacing things he could. "There, all good!" Thomas said closing the back of Goldy's head.

"Thank you very much Thomas." Goldy said hugging the teen.

"No prob, dude." Thomas replied smiling and hugging Goldy back. "Why don't we go get lunch you guys?" Thomas suggested to the night guards. Mike and Rick shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure, why not. We can bond." Mike said smiling. The animatronics said their goodbyes and went to their places. The three guys waved to the animatronics and walked out the double doors.

Mike, Thomas, and Rick headed to the mall where there was a food court. It was cheap, which means they could all afford it, and the food was good. The three guys got their food and sat pretty far away from the everyone else.

"Okay Thomas," Mike said. "So we just met you like yesterday, tell us about yourself." Thomas nodded and smiled.

"Well um, first of all I'm seventeen."

"Wow, younger than me." Rick said munching on his sandwich.

"Yeah, so I like listening to music," Thomas gestured to his ear buds. "I want came to the restaurant to be the technician there, and I'm majoring in engineering. So naturally, I like technology. I'm also learning two languages, Japanese and French. And I like pranking."

"Yes!" Rick yelled giving Thomas a high five. Thomas chuckled.

"You seem cool." Mike stated. "So you're still living with your parents right?" Thomas nodded. "Okay… just wondering." Rick glared at Mike.

"Jerk." Rick grumbled taking another bite of his sandwich. Thomas smiled largely.

"You guys are funny." The teen said.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" Rick asked.

"I like J-pop, K-pop, dub step, drum step, a little bit of rock, hip hop, and a few other genres."

"Wow, so you just like music in general." Mike said in an astonished tone.

"Yeah!" Thomas laughed. "So, what happens at night in the restaurant?"

"Plenty of things." Mike explained. "It used to be really bad though, I won't fill you in with the details. You might run away."

"I won't run away! You 'used to' which means no longer. I'm not afraid of anything they could dish out. I like them already."

"Okay so, you wouldn't run away if we told you that the animatronics used to kill people."

"I learned that last night. Here, let me end your speculations, if you guys aren't scared, why should I be?" Mike smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmph, true." The three continued to talk as they ate. Switching from subjects such as music, video games, the restaurant, and funny quirks in the animatronics. There were enjoying each other's company immensely. They exchanged phone numbers so they could keep in touch.

"Well, it was fun hanging out with you guys." Thomas said smiling.

"Same here!" Rick gave a thumbs up.

"Yep, so we'll see you later then."

"Yup!" Thomas nodded. "Jā na!" (See ya!) Rick rolled his eyes.

"The only thing I don't like about him is when he speaks a different language." He complained. "We basically have another Wan.

"Get over it Rick." Said Mike shaking his head.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Yep, this chapter is a day late. I do have a life, which does not revolve around this fan fiction. I have just been continuing to post my already completed chapters. This is another one of those chapters. I was really busy yesterday and I didn't have enough time to post it. I don't want my posting to become irregular. However, it will get to the point when I will only post chapters when I can. Thanks for your understanding. Now chapter analysis: Goldy is now part of the family! I hope you guys like this Goldy, because this is what you will see of him! Personally, I like this Goldy more than evil Goldy. Also, I have selected all of the character submissions! Here are your lucky OC creators: Aesa Bast, Randomguy H.Q, sandersjustin81, and BewilderForce! They have intrigued me with their characters and I have decided to put them in my story. Thank you for all of the submissions everyone! Arigatogozaimasu! Merci beaucoup! I will see you all in the next chapter update! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	13. We are Family

We are Family

Today was the day. Monday as a matter of fact. But to all seriousness, Goldy was going to be introduced as a member of the Fazbear crew. Even without Mr. Reynolds permission! Mike and Rick quickly got dressed and even beat the manager to the restaurant. Thomas got there a few minutes later. Mr. Reynolds drove into the parking lot fifteen minutes later.

"Man, you three are getting quite serious about this place." Mr. Reynolds said.

"That's because we have a surprise for you today sir." Rick told the manager.

"It's something quite special." Mike added with a smile.

"Oh yeah." Thomas agreed.

"I'm sure it is, I do like surprises." Mr. Reynolds said walking to the manager's office. The three chuckled mischievously. It's almost like they were planning to do something evil to the man. The two night guards and technician walked to the show stage, Mike gave the animatronics a thumbs up. The Fazbear crew smiled and slowly nodded. Goldy was silently standing behind the back stage door. He peeked through the door and saw Mike and Rick.

"Is it almost time?" he asked.

"Not yet," Mike replied. "We have to wait till people start coming in. And before Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica do their songs, they will introduce you." Goldy frowned a bit at how long he had to wait.

"I can't wait." He said bouncing on his toes. "It's like the urge to pee!" Mike, Rick and Thomas glanced at each other and back at Goldy.

"I think you could have used a better metaphor than that." Mike said, one of his eyes twitched.

"I don't care. I got my point across." Goldy nodded to himself.

"Have you ever even felt that before?" Rick asked stupidly.

"Oh my God." Mike said under his breath looking up at the ceiling. Thomas tightly closed his eyes and chuckled.

"No, but I have heard some humans describe it." Goldy said placing a hand on his chin.

"But if you guys can eat and stuff, then what happens to the food?" Rick continued to ask.

"I have never eaten." Goldy explained. "The others have, and it gets turned into energy for us and comes out as excess oil." (I used the explanation from Five Nights at Freddy's Mike's Replacement by Mr. Aleyado)

"Wow, I was trying to tell Freddy you guys are the best robots ever. I phrased it differently but it was pretty much the same thing." Rick replied.

"Yeah well, it smells really bad… like really bad." Goldy said laughing in disgust.

"Can we get off the subject?!" Mike whispered loudly. Thomas laughed boisterously.

"Oh yeah, what's my cue by the way?" The golden bear asked.

"You'll know it when you hear it." Thomas said. "Besides, there is no one else here like you." Goldy smiled innocently.

"Okay, I'm gonna try to be patient." Goldy closed the door. As soon as Goldy closed the back stage door, the front double doors opened. Small groups of people were coming in at a time. Eventually the restaurant had a crowd. Not as much as last time, but a crowd nonetheless.

"Hello everybody!" Began Freddy. "Welcome back! We are very happy to see you again! Isn't that right Chica?"

"You bet Freddy!" Chica said. "I mean, look at all the cute little faces!" A few people laughed at Chica's statement. "I think you guys are going to have a great time here today. Don't you agree Bonnie?"

"I sure do!" Bonnie exclaimed. "As a matter of fact, we have someone else we would like to introduce to you today!" When Bonnie said this, Mr. Reynolds jumped. "Are the robot's speech systems looping?" he thought. "The only ones they introduced was the two new ones." Mr. Reynolds started walking to the show stage to stop the animatronics, but Mike, Thomas, and Rick stood right in his way.

"Get out of my way you three, their speech systems are looping. We need to stop this before this gets embarrassing."

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that sir." Rick said smiling. Mr. Reynolds face became one of anger.

"Are you trying to sabotage my business!?" He yelled.

"Sir please relax." Mike spoke in a annoyed tone.

"We know what we're doing, this was our surprise. Just watch." Thomas said. The two guards and technician got out of the manager's way and he stood and watched.

"You are exactly right Bonnie!" Freddy agreed. "I am sure you all remember that a few days ago, we introduced you to Wan and Riomei." Freddy motioned for the two to come to the stage. The kids shouted in agreement.

"Well today, we have one more member we would like to add. He looks a lot like me actually. But we will let him introduce himself. Come on up here!" Instantly the entire crowd looked over at the door Freddy was pointing at. A few seconds later, Goldy walked out. He didn't make eye contact with the crowd however. He shyly walked onto the stage beside his brother.

"Introduce yourself, would you please." Freddy took a hold of Goldy by the shoulder and whispered to him. "It's okay, we are here for you. You may be older but, it looks like you need some comfort from the younger one." Goldy looked at Freddy. It became inaudible but, from Goldy's view it looked like Freddy mouthed the words: "I love you brother." Goldy's mouth dropped in astonishment. The golden bear looked out to the crowd. They were patiently awaiting his introduction. He stepped out from the rest of the group.

"Hi everyone!" He said. "My name is Goldy! I am Freddy's golden brother!" All of the kids and a few parents shouted in unison: **"HI GOLDY!" **Mr. Reynolds looked at Mike and Rick who were smiling with pride.

"This was the animatronic you found?" he asked.

"Yup!" Mike said.

"Quite a surprise isn't it?" Rick added. Thomas smiled wildly.

"It's more than a surprise it's… it's amazing." The Mr. Reynolds stared at the group of animatronics on the stage. The kids were cheering as the Fazbear crew broke into song. Wan and Riomei went back to their places. Goldy stayed on stage, he sang and danced with part his family.

"See sir, we know exactly what we are doing." Thomas said.

"We are probably the best night guards and technician you have ever had." Rick boasted.

"You certainly are."

"WE DESRVE A RAISE!" Rick shouted. Mr. Reynolds jumped at Rick sudden scream and sighed.

"You're right," he said. "You earned it." Mike, Thomas, and Rick high fived.

"Thank you for your generosity sir." Mike said. "You have almost lost the title of cheapskate… almost." Mike winked.

"Don't push your luck." The manager replied. Mike, Thomas, and Rick walked to the double doors.

"Another case closed." Rick said. mischievously

"We may not be detectives but we sure do solve some mysteries." Mike said glancing over his shoulder.

"That's for sure!" Thomas said smiling. "I still new here and so much has happened. I can only imagine what can happen next!"

**A/N: Hey everyone! Why yes, this is a shorter chapter than everything else if that is what you were wondering. I didn't have much to expound on in this chapter. But hey, Goldy is now officially a member of the Fazbear Crew. Hey look at that! I hope you all are still enjoying the story. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. The OCs that I selected from my fans will not be in the story for a little while. You still have a few more chapters to wait. :P But anyway, I don't have much to say here except I'll see you guys next time! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	14. An Eventful Night

An Eventful Night

At Mike's apartment, Rick has finally been pulling his own weight. He has been cleaning up behind himself, he is using his pay check to help pay the rent. However his manners could still use a little work. A lot of work actually. Besides that, he is his constantly rooting through Mike's refrigerator.

"Dude, you're always eating!" Mike complained.

"Stop nagging me woman!" Rick yelled. "Dude seriously, I am a teenager! I am going to eat a lot."

"You're not going through puberty!" Mike protested. "I surprised how you don't get fat. You eat so much, how do you work it off?" Rick grabbed a bunch of food from the refrigerator and dropped it on the counter.

"I don't really know, ask my metabolism."

"Okay look, if you don't stop this you're going to become a glutton. And to make sure that doesn't happen I am going to ban you from my refrigerator." Rick slammed a jar of mayo on the counter.

"You wouldn't!" He shouted.

"I would!" Mike replied. "It's for your own good and for the sake of keeping this place that has the darn refrigerator! We are not going to continue using so much money on food. You need to learn to eat with moderation. What's the point of using all of our money to buy groceries and no refrigerator to put it in?"

"But, I need to eat this much."

"No you don't! You only think like that because that's how you always eat. Like I said, eat with moderation. I'll help you, by banning you from my refrigerator." Rick groaned in anger.

"Wait!" he yelled. "What if-"

"There are no what ifs, end of discussion." Mike said walking into the family room.

"DUUUUUDE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Stop yelling, do you remember what happened last time when you yelled so loud our neighbors could here you?" Rick though back on the event, the author will not disclose the details because the gruesome events that took place are not child friendly.

"Yeah… but still, you can't do this to me!"

"Yes I can, and besides; I didn't say you couldn't eat. That would kill you, I just want you to eat less. That, and we'll lose the apartment if you don't calm it down."

"Okay, I'll eat with moderation. Just don't ban me from the refrigerator please." Rick whined.

"Alright! Wan should have told _you _ your voice was annoying." Mike said turning on the TV.

"YAY! Thank you." Rick said, regaining his happy-go-lucky attitude. "What time is it? I wanna pull a prank on the animatronics."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because… I dunno, I want to. What does it matter? They're harmless, and we know that for a fact."

"I said it last time you asked, do whatever you want." Mike slouched onto the couch.

"So what time is it?" Mike looked at his watch, it said 9:00 P.M.

"Nine o'clock." Mike answered.

"Yes! Only a few hours. Now if you'll excuse me," Rick said stuffing the sandwich he had just made into his mouth, "I have some pranks to create. I'm gonna have one for each of them!" The teen walked into a room which had a small desk, a couple chairs and Mike's laptop; where he began to create his mischievous pranks.

* * *

><p>On their way to the pizzeria, Rick had been chuckling evilly the entire ride. He had all of his pranks entirely planned out. But the way he laughed was just so weird.<p>

"I'm really starting to worry about your mental state Rick." Mike said glancing at him as he drove.

"You do that," Rick said. "I will put my plans into action. Muwahahahaha." Mike let out a fearful sigh.

"Please don't do anything too stupid okay?"

"Don't worry one bit my friend, we'll do fine." Rick stared at Mike with a creepy smile. Mike inched away from Rick in his seat.

When they arrived at the pizzeria, Rick had not stopped his devious cackling, and it was starting to get on Mike's nerves. He tried his best to ignore him, but when he was sitting next to him in the car the entire time it was kinda hard. (that's what she said) As soon as the two guards walked through the door, Rick ran to the show stage.

"Hello my animatronic friends." He said to the deactivated Fazbear crew. "Do I have a night planned out for you." Rick began rubbing his hands together. His first prank would be on Chica. He placed a banana peel right in front of her feet, then he ran to the security office, where he met up with Mike. Rick opened his mouth to tell him his first prank but Mike stopped him.

"Shut up. Don't say anything." Mike said irritated. "I saw on the cameras." Rick regained his devious smile.

"What time is it?" He asked. Mike just showed him the tablet, it said 11:59. Rick began to laugh evilly again. Rick took the tablet from Mike.

"I wanna see this." Rick said. Mike rolled his eyes.

"You're so annoying." Rick stared intently at the monitor waiting for Chica's slightest movement. Mike's phone vibrated, meaning it had just struck midnight. Rick did not blink, he did not move, he just waited. However, Bonnie was the first to move again. Rick growled a bit. The bunny jumped off the stage and walked toward the office. Then he looked up and saw the red light on the camera.

"Mike? Rick? What are you guys doing?" Bonnie asked through the camera. The bunny continued his way to the office. When he met the two night guards he asked again.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Shh!" Rick said, not taking his eyes of the monitor. "Be quiet."

"What's his problem?" Bonnie asked Mike, who shrugged his shoulders.

"He's trying to-"

"Shut up Mike!" Rick said "Do not tell him, let him witness it." Rick went back to the cameras and he saw Chica awake. He jumped with excitement. The chicken took her first step which landed right on top of the banana peel. Chica yelped and she slipped right off the stage. She slammed onto the floor with a loud clank. Watching his plan being executed to perfection, Rick laughed boisterously.

"Chica!" Bonnie screamed as he sprinted down the hallway to the dining room. Chica groaned in pain as she attempted to get up from the floor. Bonnie quickly rushed to her aid. Freddy awoke as well, and jumped off the stage to help his friend.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." Chica responded. Bonnie concerned face turned into an infuriated grimace as he looked over his shoulder at the left office door. He and Freddy help Chica to her feet and he sprinted for the security office.

"RICK!" Bonnie shouted. He swung around the office corridor and grabbed Rick by the collar of his shirt with both hands. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Rick was still laughing. This caused the bunny to get angrier.

"D-du-dude, calm down." Rick said panting. "It was a prank! And it was hilarious!" Rick began laughing again.

"No! That was not hilarious! Chica could have gotten really hurt!" Bonnie continued to yell. Rick grabbed Bonnie's wrists as he started coughing from all of his laughter. However, the way Bonnie was suspending him in the air wasn't helping either. The bunny released his grip and Rick fell to the floor like a rock.

"It doesn't feel good to fall that hard does it?" Bonnie asked still quite angry. Rick was still coughing a bit, with a few chuckles in between. Freddy ran into the office behind Bonnie.

"How can you find someone else's pain humorous?" Freddy asked.

"That what is called a prank." Rick explained, finally having enough air to talk. "I have plenty more where those came from."

"No!" Freddy yelled. "If that's how your pranks are going to play out, then I won't allow it. Michael did you know about this?"

"Well… yeah." Mike admitted.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Mike shook his head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," Mike said. "It's bad on my part. He may be nineteen but it looks like he still needs someone to look after him." He glared at Rick. Freddy and Bonnie walked back to the dining room in silence.

"Are you happy now Rick?" Mike questioned.

"They'll get over it." Rick said. "In the mean time, I will prepare for my next prank."

"Are they just as dangerous as this one?"

"No, but they get funnier." Rick said rubbing his hands together. Mike sighed. Rick left the office and headed to the dining room. Mike followed him.

"Hey there Bonnie." Rick said waving his hand.

"I don't want to talk to you Rick." Bonnie replied. "You could have really hurt Chica."

"But I didn't." Rick said. "And I have a special prank planned out for you." The teen smiled at the bunny. "And it involves Chica." Bonnie jumped hearing Chica's name.

"You're not going to hurt her anymore are you?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Oh no." Rick answered. "But she is a necessary piece to the puzzle that is my prank." Rick smiled very deviously. Bonnie started think about what Rick was saying. "Chica is a necessary piece?" Bonnie began to blush, which caused him to impulsively kick Rick with all of his might… right in the groin. (Ouch) Rick grunted vociferously as he fell to the floor.

"Don't you dare do anything to Chica!" Bonnie screamed. "And don't you do anything _with_ Chica to get to me!" The bunny walked off angrily with a bit of blush still on his face. Rick moaned in pain as he lied on the floor. Mike walked by when he noticed him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Oh never mind, you deserved it."

"Forget you!" Rick screamed. Mike scoffed as he walked away from pain absorbed Rick. When the pain diminished, Rick got up from the floor and headed to the kitchen. He was limping as he walked. When he got to doors of the kitchen and peeked in. He saw Chica briskly moving from one counter to another making a pizza. Rick inhaled and exhaled; when he was about to walk in, Goldy appeared in the kitchen.

"Hi Chica!" Goldy said smiling.

"Hi Goldy!"Chica responded. "I'm making a lot of food tonight. I overheard the manager saying we were going to have a birthday party today. You wanna help?" Goldy excitedly nodded. He jumped off the table he was sitting on and began helping Chica with all the food she was preparing. Outside the kitchen, Rick was waiting for Goldy's departure. He stood there for a few minutes just when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Rick turned around to see it was Freddy.

"What are you doing?" the bear asked curiously.

"Umm well, I am waiting for Goldy to leave the kitchen so I can pull my prank on Bonnie." Rick replied.

"Does your prank involve Chica?"

"Yes, it does."

"I forbid it." Freddy said sternly.

"You can do that, but I am going to do it anyway." Rick went back to staring through the glass windows of the kitchen doors. Freddy grabbed Rick by his hair and pulled him away from the kitchen.

"AH AH AH AH! Let go of my hair!" Freddy continued to pull on Rick's hair, ignoring his cries. When they got to their destination, which was back stage, Freddy threw Rick into the room.

"Dude! What the heck?!"

"I will not let you prank anyone else, if they are anything like what happened to Chica then I don't want it occurring!" Freddy slammed the door leaving Rick inside. Rick froze when he heard the door click. The teen jumped to his feet and tried to open the door, but to no avail. He started to bang on the door and shouted.

"FREDDY! FREDDY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Rick continued to bang on the door. "LET ME OUT! MIKE! BONNIE! FOXY! SOMEBODY!" Mike head Rick screaming. He ran to the door where he heard all of the noise. He unlocked the door and Rick accidentally hit Mike's face.

"UGH! What are you doing?!" Mike grunted clutching his face.

"Freddy locked me in here for trying to prank Bonnie!" Rick roared.

"Well didn't he tell you not to prank anyone else?" Mike asked rubbing his nose.

"Yeah but, I don't have to listen to him!" Rick protested. "If I wanna pull a prank, let me freaking pull it!" Mike's face scrunched up in disgust.

"That sounded wrong." He said sticking his tongue out.

"I don't freaking care!" Rick shouted. "And, for what he just did to me, I am now moving his prank up to my first priority!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Mike remarked shaking his head.

"See ya! I have got some hardcore pranking to do!" With that, Rick stormed off to wherever Freddy was. Mike dropped his head as a result.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Goldy and Chica were cooking and baking all types of dishes. Dishes like pizza, of course, cupcakes, cookies, and a small cake. Goldy and Chica were having a grand time. Goldy was having fun mostly because he got to eat something of everything he made.

"Thanks for all your help Goldy." Chica said smiling.

"You are bery welcobe!" Goldy said with his mouth full with a cupcake. "I'm gonna go gibe sobe to my broder!" Goldy walked out of the kitchen with a batch of cupcakes. When he finally swallowed his cupcake he started yelling Freddy's name.

"Freddy! Freddy! Freddy! Freddy! Freddy!" Goldy called as he ran through the restaurant looking for his brother. Freddy came into the dining room running thinking something was wrong.

"What's wrong!?" Freddy asked worriedly.

"Hi brother!" Goldy said.

"Hi- What's the matter Goldy? Why were you yelling like that?"

"Nothing is the matter brother." Goldy said with a smile on his face.

"Then why were you-"

"Try this!" Goldy said as he stuffed a cupcake in Freddy's mouth. Freddy stood silently chewing the substance that had just been shoved into his mouth.

"Mmm," Goldy smiled. "This is good." Freddy said. "What is it?"

"It's a cupcake!" Goldy said loudly. "I made it myself!"

"Good job Goldy." Freddy said enjoying the cupcake. "Very good job, who knew you were good at culinary arts." Goldy giggled.

"I'm gonna go share these with everyone else." The golden bear said as he ran off to another part of the restaurant. Freddy chuckled as he watched his brother sprint toward the show stage. On the show stage was Bonnie and Wan.

"So, how do you speak informally and formally in Japanese?" Bonnie asked.

"It's actually a bore to speak formally." Wan replied. "It's sort of a drag, it takes a lot longer to get a point across when you speak formally."

"Why?"

"Cause you have to finish sentences saying 'desu' 'masu' 'mashita'. There's difference between formal and informal verbs as well. So yeah, it gets complicated."

"Well, I'm glad I never have to learn that crazy language." Bonnie said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Wan asked taking slight offense.

"What I mean is, that I will never have to deal with the crazy language that is Japanese."

"Japanese is not crazy!" Wan said defensively. "It's a beautiful language, it's because of its complexity that makes it so amazing."

"No, it's just plain stupid."

"It is not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"You wanna go ya purple punk?

"Bring it green goblin!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Goldy interrupted getting between them. "I want a clean fight. No ear grabbing, snout pulling, or punching below the belt. DING!" The golden bear swung his arm downward between the bunny and crocodile. Bonnie and Wan proceeded to charge each other. Bonnie was the first to throw a punch, which was aimed at Wan's right cheek. Wan stopped the punch with his wrist and to kneed Bonnie in the stomach. Bonnie staggered backwards in pain.

"Dō shita no?" (What's the matter?) Wan asked with a wicked smile. "Can't handle the heat?" Bonnie winced a bit and charged back in. Wan tried to swing his arm into the bunny's face, but Bonnie ducked under it landed an uppercut on Wan's chin. The croc grunted on impact. Bonnie chuckled, thinking he had made his comeback. The two charged at each other once again slamming their fists into one another's. During all of this, Goldy silently watched chewing on another cupcake. Foxy heard the grunting between the two and came to see what was going on.

"Wha' be all this?" He asked Goldy.

"Wan and Bonnie are fighting." Goldy answered.

"I see that. Why are they?"

"I don't know, I just told them to have a clean fight."

"Why didn't ye stop 'em?" Goldy frowned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Cupcake?" he asked handing a cupcake to the fox.

"Aye, sure why not. Thank ye." Foxy sat down next to Goldy and watched the brawl. Bonnie and Wan were still having at each other; throwing punch after punch and kick after kick. They did not care what happened to the other, it was almost as if it was to the death! Wan fought like a mixed martial artist, while Bonnie fought like a boxer. Bonnie tried to kick Wan in the chest but Wan dodged it. Wan tried to knee Bonnie in his waist but he dodged it as well. The two, all of a sudden, punched each other in the face at the same time. They both winced and covered the cheek in pain. They were both breathing heavily.

"It seems you are a good fighter." Wan said out of breath.

"I already knew that." Bonnie growled. "So when are going to give up?"

"When you do." Wan instantly swept a leg under Bonnie causing the bunny to lose his balance. Bonnie fell onto his back and Wan tackled him. Bonnie responded by smashing his forehead into Wan's. The crocodile closed both of his eyes and stumbled backwards. Wan glared the Bonnie, who was struggling to get to his feet. The two were breathing heavily when all of a sudden, Wan bowed. Bonnie stared at the croc with confusion.

"You are an exceptional fighter." Wan said. "I propose that we end this fight while we both still have our honor." No reply. Wan lifted his head to look at the bunny but instead he saw a foot coming straight for his face. He had no time to react an was kicked across the room. Wan groaned as he lied on his back.

"I don't have to win with honor." Bonnie replied. "I just have to win." Foxy and Goldy stared at Bonnie with eyes widened and mouths agape. Bonnie proudly walked away from scene. Wan moaned as he attempted to get up from the floor. The croc sat up and clutched is head.

"Are you okay?" Goldy asked.

"Hai, daijoubu." (Yes, I'm fine) Wan said, that's when he noticed. He attempted to speak English, but he couldn't. "Chotto matte! Gōrudeī, Fokushi, Maiku-kun to Tōmasu-kun wo torinīku!" (Wait a minute! Goldy, Foxy, go get Mike and Thomas!) Goldy and Foxy just stood there, they didn't know what Wan said.

"I don't know what you just said." Goldy admitted. "But, I'm gonna go get Mike and Thomas." Wan's eyes narrowed. Goldy soon came back with Mike and Thomas, he had already explained the situation. As soon as Thomas got there, he got behind Wan, opened the back of his head and began fixing what he could. Freddy eventually came along as well.

"What happened?" the bear asked his eyes widened.

"Long story short, Wan and Bonnie fought and Wan lost." Goldy answered bluntly.

"Boku wa ushinau koto wa janai! (I did not lose!) Wan shouted.

"Apparently, Bonnie damaged Wan's speech settings." Thomas answered.

"Why were you two fighting?" Freddy questioned.

"Bōni wa, nihongo wa oroka to yoba reru riyū!" (Because Bonnie called the Japanese language stupid!)

"I'm sorry I asked." Freddy said rolling his eyes.

"I think it's because Bonnie called the Japanese language stupid." Goldy explained.

"Aye, Bonnie offended 'im, tha's what caused th' fight." Foxy said, just now realizing it.

"Sore wo gasashite itadama arigato." (Thanks for summing that up.) Wan said with a sarcastic tone.

"Ye need to stop talkin' Wan." Foxy commented. "We don't know what ye be sayin'." Wan's left eye began to twitch.

"Tōmasu-kun," (Thomas,) Wan began. "Kimi wa mada okona wa reteimasuka?" (Are you done yet?)

"I'm almost done." Thomas replied. The croc nodded. Freddy opened his mouth to say something when a hand reached for his nose and squeezed it. When the squeak sounded, Freddy jumped and covered it. The bear turned around to see who had done it but no one was there. Then he felt something push him on his back. Freddy yelped at this and turned around again.

"Who are you and why are you doing this!?" Freddy said with panicked tone in his voice. Goldy began to giggle.

"Why do you feel so embarrassed about your nose brother?" he asked.

"I don't know I just am." Freddy responded frantically looking around him for somebody. "Rick is that you!?"

"You bet it is!" Rick said nocking the bear to the ground. "I told I was going to get you back."

"You arrogant little-" Rick placed a finger on Freddy's face.

"Tsk tsk tsk, language buddy." The bear became angry.

"I wasn't going to say anything vituperative!" Freddy shouted. Rick chuckled evilly, as he got up from the fallen bear. "Are you alright, Fred-day?" Freddy dusted himself off.

"I'm getting sick of you." Freddy grumbled. Goldy giggled again.

"There, finished!" Thomas announced.

"Thank you very much Tōmasu-kun." Wan said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No problem." Thomas said smiling. Mike looked at his watch: 5:57 P.M. "Whoa guys! It's almost six, get to your places quick!" The animatronics proceeded to do so as Mike grabbed Rick his collar.

"I'll get you next time Bonnie." Wan said with a scowl.

"We'll see, if you don't try that honor crap again." Bonnie smirked.

"No, there will be no next time." Freddy interrupted. "There will be no more fighting."

"Aww, but it was so entertaining." Goldy whined.

"Shut up Goldy!" Freddy snapped. "You were there when they started, why didn't you stop them?"

"Cause I thought it would be entertaining?" Goldy said with an awkward smile while shrugging his shoulders. Freddy stared at Goldy with an annoyed look, and slapped him.

"I deserved that." Goldy said quickly covering his cheek. The animatronics froze as the two night guards and technician walked out the double doors.

**A/N: Hey everybody! How are all of you? Good I hope. Oooh, Bonnie and Wan got in a fight. And Bonnie cheated. Oh well, the croc's fine. Just a little of his pride is in pain. I made Goldy much more childish than his brother. I like this Goldy, he's adorable! Anyway, this was sort of a filler chapter. I made it for the lols for myself and my readers. I thought it was pretty funny, I hope you all think similarly. Next chapter will be getting back into the seriousness. My Thanksgiving Special will be out at some point today. I know it's late, like I said, I have a life. Happy belated Thanksgiving everyone! I will talk to you all later! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**

**P.S. I'm on Deviant Art now. Link: I don't draw so, I will most likely be posting my chapters on there as well. Check out Frost-Chan's DA page. Link: She makes FNAF fan art. I hope you enjoy it, as well as our collaboration story: Welcome to Our World. Link: s/10814684/1/Welcome-to-our-world **


	15. In This Corner

In This Corner...

When Mike and Rick arrived home, they were completely exhausted. They hadn't had much sleep because of the combined day and night shifts. The two were both struggling to keep their eyes open, and Mike had almost fallen asleep at the wheel. Even when they got to the door of their apartment, it was a struggle just to get the keys in the door. They both tiredly walked into place yawning. Rick now had his own bed beside Mike's. The two didn't even take showers, they just threw themselves onto their beds. The only thing that escaped their mouths were continuous yawns. Within minutes the two guard were sound asleep, snoring quite loudly. When they finally awoke, it was around 2:00 P.M. Mike was the first to get out of bed. He took his time as he walked into family room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. A few minutes later, Rick woke up as well.

"Hey, whatchya doing?" he asked Mike.

"Nothing, just flipping through channels seeing what's on." Mike replied yawning.

"Well, I'm gonna eat."

"Yeah, I know you will." Mike said sarcastically. Mike continued to search through the channels when Rick notices something very intriguing.

"Wait go back!" he shouted. Mike quickly went back to the previous station. It was talk show, and what Rick had noticed was that the bottom headline said: CEO of JackTrade Entertainment.

"What's JackTrade Entertainment?" Mike asked no one. The two gaurds paid close attention to what was being said between the talk show host and the CEO.

"So, just what is JackTrade Entertainment?" the talk show host asked.

"Well, it's a company that is surrounded by this pizzeria that it's been building. It's going to feature animatronics and other very fun activities for children."

"Are you saying that it's similar to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

"Yes, unfortunately we are not the only ones in this game." the CEO said chuckling. "But it since there are more than one team on the field, you can bet to see his healthy competition." When the CEO said this he looked straight into the camera, almost as if he were speaking to Mike and Rick.

"So, competition eh?" Mike said with an interested tone.

"We gonna tell the others tonight?" Rick asked.

"Oh, you bet we are!" Mike got up from the couch and looked over at the clock: 2:15 P.M. "It looks like we've got some time to kill." He stated. "What do you want to do?" Rick thought about the question for a little while without saying one word.

"I don't know." Rick replied. "Right now, it seems like the restaurant is our life."

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Wanna ask the author?"

"Nah, I'm sure he'll think of something for us to do." The two stood silently, thinking, wondering what they could do. (Or waiting for me to give them an idea.) "Well, I've wanted to ask you if we could go get you some type of game system." Rick suggested. "I mean, watching TV is fun and all but, we need to get you a real fun time waster."

"I don't need a game console. I'm pretty content with what I have already."

"Alright, then I will go buy it and you will have to ask me if you can play it."

"In my apartment? Does that make any sense to you?"

"So, cause I will have bought it with my money."

"And it will be sitting in my apartment."

'WHATEVER! Let's just get one please!" Rick whined.

"Fine, which one?"

"All of 'em." Rick said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Mike said harshly. "Seriously, which one? I could care less."

"Let's get an Xbox 360!"

"Didn't an Xbox One come out?"

"Yeah but there aren't many games for it. And a lot of the games are one-player, we need a two-player game so I can p'wn you."

"You couldn't p'wn me if you tried." Mike said with a confident smile.

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure, I'm not going to lose anyway." Mike and Rick walked out of the apartment and headed to the game store. The two settled on getting the Xbox360 and bought a wrestler game. When they got back to the apartment, they had no trouble plugging it up and connecting it to the TV. Within minutes, they were on the main menu of the game.

"So, the wager?" Mike asked.

"Hmmm, two out of three fights, and the loser has to-"

"Careful not to do anything to drastic, you are the one that will be doing it after all." Mike interrupted.

"Ha-ha, stop talking smack, you won't stand a chance against me. Anyway, the loser will have to do everything the other says for the whole evening at work."

"And the animatronics get to join in as well." Mike added with a devious smile.

"Alright." Rick agreed. "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" With that, the two selected their wrestlers, Mike chose John Cena, Rick chose The Rock, and virtually had at each other. Thomas called Mike in the middle of the match. Mike groaned as he tried to pick up the phone and fight Rick at the same time. When he got the phone in his hand he quickly answered it and placed it between his cheek and shoulder.

"Whatwhatwhat?" Mike said rapidly spitting out each word.

"Uh… It's me Thomas. I was calling to tell you guys that I was going to be a bit late tonight. I'm going to tell Mr. Reynolds too."

"Okaysureyoudothatseeyatonightbye!" Mike spoke quickly and hung up the phone.

"O-kaaaay." Thomas said on the other side of the line. Mike hadn't even realized that during the few seconds he was on the phone, Rick was laying a beat down on his character. But Mike quickly regained his focus won the first game.

"Ha-ha! You can't see me!" Mike taunted shaking his hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Hmph, I'm reminding you it's two out of three. Just saying." Rick said with a grumpy attitude.

"Aww, don't be a sore loser… YET!" The second game began with the same characters, only Rick one this match.

"Ooooooh!" Rick stood up as if a crowd were cheering his name. "It's one to one!"

"This is the deciding match." Rick grabbed his controller and they restarted the match. This match was the longest. The two kept pulling off the best moves they could and tried to knock out the other player, but time was running out. The game was becoming a true competition, especially as the virtual announcer announced what was going on in the ring. Five seconds on the clock as the virtual crowd counted down, when all of a sudden Mike made a desperate move and succeeded in knocking out Rick's character.

"YES!" Mike celebrated as Rick sat on the floor, mouth agape. "YES YES YES YES! HAHAHAHA! You have to do whatever I say! I told you, you cannot p'wn me!" Rick dropped his head as he sat on the floor. When he got up, he turned to face Mike. He put his hand out to him.

"GG." Rick said with a small smile. Mike chuckled.

"GG, Rick." He said shaking Rick's hand.

"A bet is a bet, what is the first thing you want me to do?"

"I won't do that to you, we'll wait until our shift starts." Rick's smile grew larger.

"You know, you're like a big brother to me." He said. "You care so much about me. Why?" Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno; I just care. I couldn't just let you live on the streets after what you told me that day. And you're like a little brother to me." Mike playfully nudged Rick on his arm. "I'm also pretty sure Freddy and Goldy have the same relationship." Rick smiled and nodded.

"Speaking of the animatronics, it's almost six o'clock. We should get ready." Said Rick.

"Yeah, we should." About ten minutes later the two guards were out of the apartment again, and they headed for the pizzeria. When they got to the restaurant they took their time getting inside. As Mike and Rick walked inside, they noticed the manager sitting in one of the chairs in the dining room. He looked as if something was troubling him.

"Sir? What's wrong?" Mike asked as they walked up to him.

"Hmm? Oh, hello you two." The manager replied. There was worry in his voice. "Umm, guys… did you see that popular talk show this afternoon?"

"Yeah, we did." Rick answered. "There was a CEO of another restaurant like this one on there."

"Is that what's got you so worked up sir?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mr. Reynolds replied. "I'm worried that we are no match for this new company."

"Dude- uh sir, you don't have to worry about a thing. We… well you and Mike, have been in this game for while now. And now with me, I'm sure that we can show that new company what's up."

"Yeah, we know how this game is played, inside and out." Mike added. "We can take 'em." The two guards smiled affirmatively. Mr. Reynolds reluctantly nodded, but as he kept thinking about what Mike and Rick were saying he felt courageous.

"You're right you two." He said, getting excited. "We can do this. We'll show these new guys what for! I'm gonna go, you guys do your thing. I've got some business to take care of." Mr. Reynolds walked out of the restaurant with confidence as he got into his car and drove off.

"Think we motivated him?" Rick asked Mike.

"Oh yeah." Mike answered simply. The two guards sat down in some chairs and waited for the animatronics to activate. Goldy was now standing next to the rest of the Fazbear Crew; he had no reason to hide anymore. Mike's phone vibrated, signaling it was midnight. As soon as the vibrating stopped, all of the animatronics looked straight ahead. The four of them on the stage proceeded to stretch their limbs.

"Ugh, I starting to hate birthday parties." Bonnie complained.

"Be thankful that we have birthday parties to celebrate." Freddy told the bunny.

"Yeah, okay." Bonnie replied simply.

"I don't know why you dislike them Bonnie." Chica said. "I love birthday parties. It's so much fun to play with the kids." Bonnie just shook his head. Then suddenly Goldy woke up with a loud belch. The other three animatronics stared at him, Goldy stared back and giggled.

"Sorry, I ate a lot during the birthday party." Goldy laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"That was a good one Goldy." Rick said from across the room.

"No it wasn't." Freddy protested. "It was very unsanitary and… disgusting."

"Oh, we are so sorry Freddy your highness." Rick said mockingly. "We must learn not to do things that are natural."

"It may be natural but you don't have to do it like that. There are ways of concealing it."

"You sound like me." Mike interrupted. "I have to say that a lot to Rick." Rick grinned and Goldy giggled. "Only, he can do far worse than just burp aloud." Mike added. Freddy shivered at the thought.

"Ahoy there ye land lubbers!" Foxy shouted walking up to the stage.

"Hi Foxy." Everyone responded.

"It be great to get a pirate's welcome." The fox said smiling. "So wha' are we goin' to do tonight?"

"You're forgetting about Wan and Riomei, Foxy." Bonnie stated. Everyone looked over at "Swamp Jungle" and "Redwood Forest" and saw the croc and raccoon walk out.

"Konbanwa!" (Good evening) The two said simultaneously.

"Good evening!" Goldy shouted. Everyone looked at Goldy a bit surprised.

"How do you know what they said?" Rick asked. Goldy held up two fingers.

"Two reasons, first: common sense-

"I didn't know you had that." Rick said quickly causing Goldy to frown.

"Second, they're teaching me Japanese." The golden bear gained a large smile.

"Guess that's kinda cool." Rick commented.

"It's way more than just cool." Goldy declared.

"Well, we've got some news to tell you guys." Mike began. "And we know you don't know yet because you guys don't get outside."

"I wanna go outside!" Gold shouted.

"You can't Goldy." Freddy said. "We belong here, in this restaurant."

"But does that mean we can't leave at night? We can come back just like we come back on stage when six o'clock rolls around."

"I don't know about that Goldy; even if we could, who wouldn't notice seven animatronics-"

"Androids!" Rick interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Freddy asked raising an eyebrow.

"You guys aren't animatronics; you're androids; which means you're robots with human like qualities."

"Okay… who wouldn't notice seven _androids_ walking around town in the middle of the night?" Freddy continued.

"What if we could be accepted into society!?"

"Now you're just spouting nonsense." Freddy said with an annoyed tone in his voice. Goldy frowned again.

"Anyway," Mike started. "Rick, Mr. Reynolds, and I learned something very interesting today. On this popular talk show, there was a CEO of a company called JackTrade Entertainment."

"Okay so what?" Wan asked seeming a bit disinterested.

"The guy was the CEO of another restaurant like this one."

"And?"

"THE PIZZERIA HAS COMPETITION NOW YOU DUNCE!" Riomei screamed.

"Ooooh, okay." Wan said finally realizing what was going on.

"Jeez you're awfully slow tonight." Bonnie said.

"It's because I got kicked in the face by you, and I got hit in the back of the head by some careless kid." Wan explained rubbing the back of his head. "I have only been here for a few days and I already feel like I need a vacation."

"Why would ye nee' a vaca'ion?" Foxy asked.

"To get away from those monstrosities that people call kids." Everyone looked back at Mike, sort of in agreement with Wan. Not all of the kids were well-behaved little angels; actually most of them were demon spawns!

"Erm… well uh, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do for you guys. But back to the matter at hand, it seems like we are not the only ones trying to get to the top of the 'entertainment food chain.' Rick and I also heard that the restaurant has animatronics, like you guys." The animatronics became wide eyed.

"Do you think they're sentient like us?" Chica asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Mike replied. "But it seems like there's only one way to find out."

**"****BREAKING AND ENTERING!"** Goldy screamed at the top of his voice causing everyone else to jump from the unexpected scream. Wan glared at the golden bear and punched him off the show stage.

"Ow!" Goldy groaned.

"What the FRICK is wrong with you!?" Wan exclaimed.

"Nani mo watashitoisshoni machigatteinai!" (Nothing is wrong with me!) Goldy cried in response.

"Goldy you need to get a hold of yourself." Freddy scolded. "What did you even say?"

"He said nothing is wrong with him." Riomei said bluntly.

"Something is wrong with his golden butt! Who screams at the top of their voice like that?" Wan said angrily.

"Alright, let it go Wan." Freddy said. "Goldy please, learn some self control."

"I have self control brother." Gold said still lying on the floor.

"No, if you did you wouldn't have screamed like that." Freddy told Goldy shaking his head.

"It's not that-"

"Stop, just stop." Riomei said waving her hand in front of Goldy. Goldy got up from the floor and faced the rest of the group. He opened his mouth to say something but Bonnie shoved a slice a pizza he found into the golden bear's mouth.

"Shut up, don't say another word. Just enjoy the pizza." Bonnie said. Goldy nodded and slowly chewed the slice of pizza. Everyone let out an exasperated sigh.

"Unfortunately though, Goldy's right. I would say it in a nicer way if I could."

"Does this mean we be goin' ou'side?" Foxy asked. Goldy's eyes widened at the question and eagerly awaited Mike's answer.

"Well, Rick and I can go by ourselves." He replied. The golden bear frowned.

"But if you were to get caught, wouldn't you two go to jail?" Freddy asked. Mike and Rick nodded. Goldy swallowed the slice of pizza to speak.

"We can do it!" He announced. "We're just animatronics-

"Androids." Rick intervened.

"Whatever! We can go, and the only thing that can happen to us is being stolen. But you guys and the manager can get us back. So even if we fail, we have a safety net so to speak." Everyone thought about Goldy's proposal carefully.

"I don't know, it seems too risky." Mike said. "Maybe Rick and I can just go later in the morning. Besides, it is opening tomorrow anyway."

"No! Don't take away the one chance I have at getting outside!" Goldy shouted.

"Goldy quit it, ye had no chance o' gettin' outside in th' first place." Foxy told the golden bear, who pouted like a child.

"What is it like being outside?" Riomei asked.

"Great job Goldy, now you got the others interested." Freddy grumbled.

"Umm, guys?" Rick said. "Can we stay on task here? You seem like you're all over the place." The animatronics stopped talking and faced Mike and Rick; they seemed to have a sort of a sad expression.

"Is something bothering you guys?" Mike asked with a bit of a worried tone. "So far you been nothing but absent minded." The animatronics said nothing, they just stared at the two night guards with innocent eyes.

"Nothing is wrong Michael." Freddy said attempting to sound assuring. "If there was, we would tell you. There is no need to worry about us. This is just a lot to take in." The bear crept out a small smile, the others did the same.

"Okay, a-are you sure? We can help if there's anything wrong. We're here for you." Mike said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm positive Michael." Freddy nodded. "Now, tomorrow you need to figure out everything you can about our restaurant 'rival.'" Mike and Rick slowly nodded, they were worried about the animatronics. "What's got them down?" Mike thought to himself.

"Well, let's get off the troubling matters and relax." Freddy continued. "Does anyone have an idea on what we can do tonight?"

"Are you sure we can't go outside?" Goldy brought up the subject again. "I mean, I can teleport at the very least; maybe I can teleport with you guys."

"You mean do the flying raijin jutsu?" Wan asked laughing. The others looked at the croc with a confused expression. "What? No one here has ever seen Naruto?" Wan sighed.

"For what it's worth, I got the reference." Riomei said consoling her brother.

"I know you did." Wan said with a disappointed tone.

"Goldy, stop asking. It's not going to happen." Freddy stated letting out a long sigh afterward. Mike stood up and faced the animatronics.

"Okay! Something is seriously bothering you, tell me now!" he demanded. "We will not do another thing until you say it." The animatronics sat silently staring at Mike. Freddy decided he would speak for everyone.

"Okay Michael, here it is:" the bear began. "The others and I have been discussing about the restaurant, we love doing what we do. There is nothing we would want to do more than put happy faces on those children but…" Freddy paused putting his head down. "We feel like we want to take a break… a long one."

"Where is all this coming from?" Rick asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Chica added. "We just- we don't feel very happy with… this." Chica was gesturing to the restaurant.

"Are you guys saying you want to quit?" Mike asked with a surprised tone.

"NO! Never!" Freddy said quickly. "We just… we want…to…"

"We want a vacation." Riomei stated shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't think you guys have that privilege." Said Mike. The animatronics faces seemed to become more disappointed.

"It's alright Michael, we were already aware it was going to be a long shot." Freddy spoke. Mike scrunched up his face. He wanted to help him but he just didn't know how. Mike looked up at them through one eye, they were quietly sitting with their heads down. Mike swore loudly, causing the animatronics to jump from the sudden scream.

"Language please." Freddy said simply.

"Yeah, you don't hit him." Rick said rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Mike said under his breath. "Okay guys, I'm sorry you feel the way you do, and I am sure you know there is not much you can do about it but…" Mike paused he was about to say something but he seemed to be having trouble saying it. "…I want to… allow you to go outside, if you really want to." The animatronics eyes widened. Did Mike just say what they thought he said?

"M-Michael?" Freddy said completely flabbergasted.

"REALLY!?" Goldy shouted excitedly.

"Mike, are you thinking this through?" Rick asked. Mike had his eyes tightly closed and shook his head.

"Ye woul' really le' us go on an adventure ou'side?" Foxy asked.

"I-I-I can't see you guys so unhappy. Like I said, you're my family, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys." Mike answered lifting his head.

"OHMYGOSH! THANK YOU SO MUCH MIKE!" Chica said hugging Mike very strongly.

"Air! Air!" Mike choked out. Chica panicked from Mike's gasping and accidentally squeezed harder before letting go of the guard. Goldy began to jump and down in joy.

"I hope you guys know that if we mess up, Rick and I will probably get fired." Mike said. The animatronics looked at the guards with worried eyes, but they looked back with smirks. "But that's a risk I am willing to take."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Bonnie asked, he would be raising an eyebrow right now if he had them.

"Yeah! I'm sure!" Mike replied assuredly. "I want to make you guys happy."

"And what better way than pleasuring you guys." Rick added. Mike glared at Rick with disgust who looked back with a mischievous grin. "I said like that on purpose." Rick said.

"You're disgusting." Mike scowled.

"Well wha' are we waitn' for ye land lubbers?! Le's go!" Foxy yelled as he jumped toward the double doors. The seven animatronics and two night guards stood right in front of the double doors, staring into the dimly lit parking lot. Mike placed his hand on the division between the doors and looked back at the animatronics.

"Are you guys ready?" Mike asked with a smile. The animatronics slowly nodded.

"Koko ni wareware wa iku." (Here we go) Riomei said slowly. Mike reluctantly applied force to the doors. As the doors opened completely, everyone leaned forward. The animatronics took their first steps outside the restaurant.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Ooohh! Mike's letting the animatronics go outside! What could go wrong? XD Goldy is so silly. I love that golden bear. He's becoming my favorite. I hope you all are enjoying my story! I know I promised that my Thanksgiving special would be out on Friday, but life keeps thowing crap in my face. So, I will try my best to get it out today. Don't forget to check out my collaboration story with Frost-Chan! For those of you who are desperately awaiting the arrival of your guest OCs, your wait will soon be over. About two more chapters. I can feel the excitement building already. :) I'll see you all next time! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	16. Outsiiiduh?

Outsiiiduh?

The animatronics stared into the parking lot in complete astonishment. Mike and Rick were standing just outside the doors; but the animatronics were reluctant to move. Mike saw this and decided to comfort them.

"Hey guys, there's nothing to worry about. You'll do fine." Mike said in a soothing tone. All of the animatronics took one simultaneous breath. Bonnie was the first to take a step, which landed right onto the hard black cemented parking lot. Feeling less scared, the bunny took another step then another until he was standing next to Mike's car. A large smile appeared on Bonnie's face as he looked at the other animatronics. Chica was the next one to walk out of the restaurant. She quickly placed her foot on the concrete and briskly walked to Bonnie's side. Chica smiled as well. Foxy put his eye patch down and courageously stepped out of the corridor. Walking with pep in his step, the fox went to the same place Bonnie and Chica were standing. Seeing the others walk out, Goldy's ears wiggled and he sprinted out of the corridor and ran a few circles around Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica laughing as he went. Wan and Riomei held hands as they took their first steps outside of the building and savored every moment of their "stroll" to the others. This left Freddy standing in the doorway with a distraught expression on his face.

"Wha' are ye waitin' for ye scared land lubber?!" Foxy shouted from across the parking lot. Freddy said nothing, he gulped. He looked as if he were going to cry, why was this bothering him so much?

"Dude, you gotta relax." Rick told the bear. "Okay? Take a deep breath and walk." Freddy's breathing became scratchy. He blinked a couple of times and looked at Mike.

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean, I thank you very much for caring for us but… I-I-I think this is too dangerous." The bear's voice was raspy as he spoke.

"Freddy, calm down." Mike said. "You're good bear, I trust you completely. Plus, I'm right here with you."

"So am I!" Rick said.

"That's assuring." Freddy said to Rick sarcastically, who rolled his eyes. The bear inhaled and exhaled very deeply. Freddy finally stuck his foot out, it hovered above the black concrete. He began to shake from nervousness.

"Look at 'im." Foxy commented. "Tha' 'ole bear really is jus' scared child." Freddy looked up at the fox and growled. Foxy grinned evilly at the bear making him angry. Freddy stomped out of the corridor toward Foxy who took a few steps backwards.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" Freddy asked loudly tightly holding the fox's shoulders.

"Yea, but it got ye ou' of th' place ye scared scallywag." Foxy replied. Freddy relaxed his face when he realized what Foxy had just said. He looked down at the ground seeing that he was no longer on the soft carpet of the restaurant, he was now standing on solid concrete. Freddy let go of Foxy and stared at the ground in astonishment.

"Oh my goodness." Freddy said quietly. He looked up at Mike. Mike was chuckling at the bear's surprised expression.

"Now what?" Wan asked.

"Now, we go on an adventure lads and lasses!" Foxy shouted excitedly.

"We aren't going far, we are going to stay within the vicinity of this restaurant. In other words, this place cannot leave our sights." Mike instructed.

"You guys are like kids." Rick remarked. "You have to what we say."

"That reminds me," Mike said. "You have to do what I say for a whole week Rick."

"Ffffuuuuu-" Rick prolonged the word as Freddy glared at him waiting for him to attempt to finish the word. "-uuuuu- Hit him! He finishes his curse words!"

"Mike is an adult, there's not much I can do to him." Rick stared at the bear.

"Eww." Said Rick.

"SHUT UP!" Mike shouted. "Must you always take things into a disgusting perspective?!"

"Obviously, I'm not the only way that thought it, cause otherwise you wouldn't be yelling at me right now." Rick replied narrowing his eyes.

"I do not have the dirty mind that you posses!" Mike said. "You know what, the first thing you will do for me is walk on all freaking fours!"

"WTF?" (he said the letters)

"You heard me! Get down and act like the dog you are!"

"Are you kidding me!? You cannot be serious!" Rick yelled.

"Note: serious face!" Mike bellowed pointing at his face. Rick shook his head.

"No, you may be my best friend, maybe even my 'brother,' but I am not going to walk like a dog!" Rick protested.

"It was a bet that you would do whatever I told you to if you lost, which you did. And you were even a good sport about it! If you didn't want to do it, you shouldn't have made a bet! Plus, you made me angry! So I'm bound to make you do something embarrassing. It would only be sweeter if people were around, but guess these guys will do."

"Y-y-y-you're sick!" Rick screamed.

"Maybe so, but it's bet! Get down Sparky!" Mike taunted.

"I-bu-you-if- ah-"

"DOWN SPARKY!" Rick grit his teeth, his face became as red as a tomato as he got on his knees.

"Mike please!" Rick begged. "I'm begging you don't do this to me! Do you know how humiliating this is!? Make me do something else, just not this!"

"Do I need to get the whip out Sparky?" Mike asked with and angry smile. Rick looked down and bit his lip as his face became redder.

"Uh Mike?" Bonnie said. "I think you're taking this a bit too far."

"I am well aware Bonnie. Just wait a bit longer." Mike whispered. Everyone stared at tomato face on his knees.

"Alright Rick." Mike said raising his voice a bit. "I'll spare you." Rick quickly looked up and Mike.

"Thank you!" Rick sighed in relief.

"But, you still have to walk like a dog-"

"You're not sparing me at all!" Rick screamed.

"Let me finish! You only have to walk like a dog for ten seconds. I'm sure you can do that." Mike said smiling deviously. Rick's face became red again.

"You know what!?" He yelled gaining courage. "I don't care! I don't care if it was a bet! I'm not going to do it! AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HECK YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME!"

"Wow, did you just grow a pair?" Mike teased. "Good job Sparky. Would you like a doggy treat?" Rick glared at Mike.

"Would you like butt whopping?" Rick replied.

"Would you like me to force you to walk like a dog for the rest of your life?"

"You wouldn't be able to make me. Let's just get this over with."

"You guys are so immature." Freddy said which earned him a glare from both Mike and Rick. "I don't care if you glare at me all night. The truth is the truth."

"Just like you being fa-" Wan was cut off from Riomei closing his snout. She stared him and shook her head. She let go of her brother's snout and he rolled his eyes.

"You want to finish that sentence?" Freddy asked in an intimidating tone.

"Oh can I? Or are you going to cry like the last time?"

"Oh no, I'm probably going to do what Bonnie did to you and worse."

"Bonnie is just a cheap loser who can't win without cheating." Wan said glaring at the bunny. Bonnie smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Alrigh', all of ye stop yer bickerin' and let's get sailin'!" Foxy said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I wanna go places!" said Goldy eagerly.

"Yea, where are we going to go first Mike?" Chica asked bouncing on her toes.

"Well, for starters we can walk across the street." Mike answered pointing to the road. The animatronics instantly looked over to where Mike was pointing, there weren't any cars coming. It was just a thin, well lit road. Goldy excitedly ran over to the edge of the road and stood there.

"Wow! It's amazing to be outside!" Goldy said. "No wonder kids are so happy when they come to the restaurant!"

"That's not the reason why they are happy when they come here." Mike corrected the golden bear. "I just want to remind everyone, the restaurant will not be leaving our sights. We will not be going very far at all." The animatronics nodded in unison, it didn't really matter whether or not they went far, they were just happy to be outside. The group walked toward the edge of the road, where Goldy was standing.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Riomei said.

"I can't believe we live in this amazing world." Said Chica.

"And there's so much more. In fact, this isn't the only world. What we are on is called a planet, and there are over trillions like this one. Only this one is the only one able to support life."

"That's astounding!" Freddy said. The animatronics began to wonder from the night guards in complete astonishment. Rick followed Riomei, Chica, and Foxy; while Mike followed Freddy, Bonnie, Wan, and Goldy.

"This is unbelievable!" Bonnie said.

"Kore wa subarashīdesu! (This is amazing!) Riomei uttered.

"Oh my gosh! I love it out here!" Goldy exclaimed. Mike laughed as he watched the animatronics freak out over everything that they saw. "Wow, I am a loss for words!" Goldy continued.

"I know right?!" Bonnie shouted. The animatronics continued to wander from place to place observing and object they could get their hands on. That's when Goldy noticed a stop light. The golden bear ran over to the post and stared at the green light that glowed. Goldy teleported onto the post, sat on it, and keeping his balance, went upside down to stare straight into the green light. He began to smile at it.

"Hey guys look at what I found!" Goldy turned to announce. However, when Goldy turned his head to face the light again, it was gone. The golden bear was confused. "Where did it go?" He thought to himself. He was about to complain about it when he realized his stomach was glowing red. Goldy leaned back a bit and saw the red light. He gasped in excitement.

"Guys! Guys!" he shouted. "It changes colors!"

"That's a stop light Goldy! Get down from there!" Mike told the golden bear.

"But it's so pretty!" Goldy protested.

"Goldy! Get down before you fall!" Freddy added. Goldy frowned and just before he was able to climb back up, he lost his balance and fell. The golden bear fell straight to the ground with a loud bang. The others flinched as Goldy slammed onto the solid concrete.

"OW-ho-ho!" Goldy groaned.

"I told you." Freddy said.

"I tried to get down, I just lost my balance." Bonnie tried to contain his laughter. Freddy glared at the bunny, who was still snickering.

"Stop laughing at him." Freddy defended his brother. "I still don't understand how you find someone else's misfortune humorous." Bonnie continued to laugh covering his mouth. "Are you okay?" Freddy asked his brother giving him a hand.

"I'm fine brother, thanks." Goldy smiled, grunting a few times as he got to his feet. He rubbed his bottom which mostly hit the floor more than anything else does.

"Oh! That's gonna leave a mark." Bonnie laughed. Freddy and Goldy glared at the purple bunny. Bonnie chortled a few times before actually stopping.

"Daijōbu?" Wan asked Goldy.

"E e, watashi wa komakai okageda." (Yes, I'm fine thanks.) Goldy replied. The golden bear turned to face Mike. "What does a stop light stop?" He asked.

"It tells people driving cars to stop. There are three colors on them, green, yellow, and red. Green means go, yellow mean slow down, red means stop." Goldy smiled and nodded, signaling he understood. All of a sudden they saw bright white lights shining in their direction. Mike panicked and quickly threw the four animatronics into a nearby bush, and waved nervously to the person driving the car.

"What was that for?!" Wan complained.

"Mike just panicked." Freddy explained. "I told you we're not supposed to be out here."

"Well you didn't object!" Bonnie yelled.

"I know, which I am starting to regret." Freddy responded. Goldy sat up from the shrubbery and spit out a couple of leaves.

"Leaves don't taste good." He said sticking his tongue out.

"Why would they?" Bonnie asked annoyed with his right eye twitching. Goldy shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, but-"

"That question was rhetorical dummy!" Bonnie shouted.

"He's not a dummy!" Freddy retorted. Goldy smiled because his brother was speaking up for him. "Stop calling people names!"

"Whatever." Bonnie said rolling his eyes.

"Guys, what's going on?" Mike asked curiously. "You used to be so close… now you guys are fighting over everything." Freddy's eyes widened. He was taking in what Mike had just said.

"You're right Michael." The bear said. "Oh my goodness, you're right! Okay, we need to fix this." Freddy got up from the bushes to face the other three animatronics. "Michael, can you get the others to get over here?" Mike nodded and proceeded to get the other's attention. When Freddy had everyone situated he spoke.

"Everyone, Michael here helped me realize something very important: we are fighting _way_ too much. I know we are a family, and fighting amongst ourselves is inevitable, but we need to keep it at a minimum. Does everyone understand?" The other animatronics nodded. "Okay good, just remember we need to get along the best we can. We are a family, which means we are a team. A team must work together with as few flaws in its inner workings as possible."

"Was that it?" Rick asked with an agitated tone. "You called us all here just to give us a lecture about family?" Freddy frowned.

"What's the problem with that?" The bear asked confused, cocking his head to the side. Rick shook his head.

"Nothing, just nothing. Are we done?" Freddy nodded slowly, a bit insulted with what Rick said.

"Bein' ou'side is amazin'." Foxy said changing the subject. "I wish we could stay ou' here."

"Yeah well, we can't have everything we want." Mike said helping a few of the animatronics up. "So do you guys feel better now?" The animatronics glanced at each other then back at Mike. They all smiled and nodded. Mike sighed in relief. "Okay great! I was hoping this wasn't going to be an everyday thing." Riomei walked out in front of the group.

"Could this be an everyday thing?" she asked innocently putting her hands behind her back.

"Don't fall for it Mike." Said Rick. "She's trying to use her robotic feminine charm to get you to do what she wants." Mike stared straight into the adorable and innocent eyes of the raccoon. He didn't even notice that he was starting to smile. "Has she always been that cute?" Mike thought to himself. "She's adorable." Rick grimaced and slapped Mike on his head.

"Get out of your trance you idiot! You're doing exactly what she wants you to do!" He said. "Do the same thing you do with drugs, just say no! M'kay!?" Mike chuckled a bit and sighed.

"Sorry, Riomei-" Mike began, but before he was able to finish his sentence, the raccoon pouted and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Please?" She asked with the puppy dog face going at full force. Mike held his breath and gritted his teeth.

"Oh my God!" Rick complained. "Dude come on! I can only imagine what could happen if she was a real girl!" Mike sighed and focused on Riomei's eyes again.

"We'll see Riomei. It's not a definite yes or no. But we will see with every night that goes by. Okay?" Riomei then smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Mike." She said in a very sweet voice. Riomei leaned in and kissed Mike on the cheek and walked back to Wan's side. Mike touched the cheek where Riomei had kissed him and stared at her. Then he saw Wan's face, he had a very conniving smile. Mike realized what had just happened, he had been had.

"I told you." Rick said. "I knew exactly what she was doing but you didn't listen to me. You thought you were so smart coming up with a compromise. I FREAKIN' TOLD YOU!" Mike grinned a bit and rolled his eyes. When the group was about to head back to the pizzeria they saw a car pulling up in the parking lot. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh, sh-" Rick began and was cut off by Freddy and Bonnie kicking him behind his legs. Freddy looked at Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie said. "I wanted to help." Freddy chortled at Bonnie.

"You guys are evil!" Rick yelled.

"Come on! We need to get back to the restaurant RIGHT NOW!" Mike, Rick, and the animatronics sprinted to the pizzeria. The lights of the car suddenly went off when the group had just crossed the street.

"We're not gonna make it!" Chica said.

"Shh." Mike instructed. "Follow me." The group went around the pizzeria to the back door as Mike led the way. As soon as they reached the back door Mike thrust his keys into the door and threw it open.

"Go, go, go." He whispered to the animatronics. The animatronics quickly but quietly tip toed into the restaurant and took no time getting into their positions. They instantly froze as Mike and Rick sat down in chairs in the dining room. They were breathing kind of heavily when the double doors opened. They all sighed in relief when the person that was walking through the doors was just Thomas.

"Oh my God, dude!" Rick said. "You almost gave us all heart attacks!"

"Sorry, what were you guys doing outside?" Thomas asked. Mike blinked a couple of times.

"You mean, even though we sneaked around the building, you still saw us?" Mike asked in unbelief. Thomas nodded slowly. Mike dropped his hands into his palms. "That means if you were Mr. Reynolds then we would have been dead!"

"Well, at least we know that next time not to let you lead." Rick commented.

"Shut up!" Mike bellowed.

"Okay so, I gonna give the animatronics the diagnostics test." Thomas said as he walked to the show stage. Goldy suddenly flinched in fear.

D-d-diagnostics t-test?" The golden bear stammered. Thomas looked at Goldy with a confused expression.

"Yes, a diagnostics test." He said nodding. Goldy took a few steps backwards.

"What's the matter Goldy?" Freddy asked his brother. Goldy gulped and shook his head.

"I've seen what happens with those tests… I don't want that." He whimpered. Thomas walked up to the golden bear.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. Goldy nodded reluctantly. Thomas chuckled. "There's no reason for you to be scared. Everything is going to be okay. How about I do you last?" Rick laughed at this statement. Mike grimaced and slapped Rick. Goldy frowned and nodded again. So Thomas walked over to Freddy and started the test on him. Freddy sat down on the edge of the show stage so Thomas could work on him. Goldy watched in silence but he was still terrified. Freddy playfully kicked his feet over the edge of the stage.

"Oh yeah, try not to talk too much while I'm working on you guys. If you do, you might snap one of my fingers off." Thomas explained. Freddy slowly nodded.

"Why are you afraid of the test?" Bonnie asked Goldy. The golden bear said nothing; instead he backed up against the wall of the stage. Bonnie rolled his eyes. "Dude calm down, it's just a regular test. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah, it actually tickles when the technician is working back there." Chica giggled.

"I just don't like the idea of people going inside me." Goldy explained.

"That's what she said!" Rick yelled from across the room. Mike and Thomas quickly covered their mouths. They were trying their best not to laugh. Thomas rested his head on Freddy's back, scrunching up his face tightly. Mike placed his face on the table in front of him. Rick on the other hand was laughing raucously.

"Who's th' lass?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, what did she say?" Riomei asked as well. The three hoomans stared at the animatronics in astonishment. Mike's eyes darted from place to place. Thomas shook his head and coughed nervously.

"I'm not explaining that." Mike uttered.

"Me neither." Thomas agreed.

"I'm not!" Rick shouted. Mike stood in front of the second guard.

"No, you will explain. You said it, you explain it." Mike stated. Rick shook his head vigorously.

"No, no, no, no, a whole lot of nope! I may have said it, but I will not explain it. Matter of fact, I'm out!" Mike stood there in bewilderment.

"What do you mean you're out?" he asked. Rick ignored Mike and walked to the restrooms. Mike just nodded but he found it stupid that Rick couldn't just say it. He glanced back at Thomas, who was doing better at composing himself from Rick's "joke." He was chuckling through a few breaths but he was back to working on Freddy.

"So? Wha' did th' lass say?" Foxy asked again.

"Just drop it, Foxy." Mike replied. Mike walked back to the table he was sitting at and pulled out his phone. Thomas brought out his mp3 player and started listening to music as he worked. He scrolled through his songs on his player with one hand and adjusted an object in Freddy's mainframe with the other. When he started playing the song he wanted, went back to work with both hands while humming along to the song. The music played very loudly through his ear buds. Even Mike could hear it from across the room.

"Uh, Thomas?" He said. "Don't you think that's a bit too loud?" There was no reply, the only thing that was heard was the music and Thomas's humming. The teen then started tapping his foot to the beat of the song and his tools hit Freddy's inner parts to the rhythm as well.

"Thomas?"Mike called again. Thomas could not hear Mike at all. He got up and closed the back of Freddy's head.

"You're all done!" Thomas sang as if it were the lyrics to the song. The teen danced to the song on his way to the next animatronic. Freddy started laughing as he watched Thomas dance his way to Chica. Chica started bobbing her head to the music and Thomas smiled at her. She sat down on the edge of the stage and kicked her feet to the cadence. Thomas started working on Chica and suddenly started rapping in Japanese.

"Tachi toma tte tatte mawaru tuzukeru tokei, don't be afraid fumidase! Mazu ippo saki made, yume madenante tooku nai! Sono ato ga daiji nanjanai? One step ga daiichi de, anzen dai ni desu!" Chica didn't understand a single word Thomas had said, but she liked the way he did the rap. Wan started singing along, who knew exactly which song Thomas was singing as well. Mike had gotten up from his chair to talk to Thomas. He walked up behind him and rapidly took out an ear bud. Thomas freaked out shouted, still speaking Japanese.

"Nani! Nanishiteruno?!" (What! What are you doing?!) he yelled. Mike glared at the teen. Thomas took out his mp3 player to pause the song. "What is it?" Thomas asked much more calm and respectively.

"I think you should turn that down." Mike said calmly. Thomas stared at Mike silently. He slowly reached in his pocket again for his mp3 player and pulled it out, never taking his eyes off Mike. He only did take his eyes of the press the volume button. When the deed was done, he stared at Mike again. "Thank you." Mike said simply then walked off the stage. Thomas let out a sigh, then turned on his music again but quieter. He went back to working on Chica who was listening intently to hear Thomas's music. When Thomas had finished everyone else, it was Goldy's turn. Trepidation had refilled itself inside Goldy. The golden bear stood as still as statue frowning.

"It's okay Goldy, it's not even going to hurt." Thomas said attempting to console him. "You saw everyone else didn't you? They weren't hurt, and neither will you be." Thomas patted the edge of the show stage and motioned for Goldy to sit. Goldy's lips started to quivered.

"A-a-a-are y-y-you s-sure?" Goldy stammered excessively. Thomas nodded in an assuring manner. Goldy slowly took one step forward, never taking his eyes off Thomas. One step led to another until he was inches from the technician. Goldy reluctantly sat on the edge of the stage his eyes still hadn't left Thomas's. Thomas motioned for Goldy to turn his head but Goldy didn't move. Thomas took the initiative to grab Goldy's head and turn away from him. Thomas slowly touched the back of Goldy's head and he felt the golden bear flinch in fear. Thomas exhaled loudly and opened the back of Goldy's head. Goldy firmly gripped the rim of the stage. Thomas started to work on Goldy's inner workings. A few whimpers escaped Goldy's mouth but he did his best not to move or say anything. Thomas leisurely closed the back of Goldy's head and tapped it.

"Alright buddy, you're all done." Thomas said warmly. Goldy relaxed his body and released his grip on the stage. The other animatronics were watching as Goldy tried his best to compose himself.

"See bro? It wasn't that bad, was it?" Freddy asked placing a paw on Goldy's shoulder. Goldy swallowed, looked up at his brother and gave him a big, toothy smile. Freddy smiled back at his brother then turned to face Mike. Rick had just returned from the bathroom a few moments ago.

"Alright Mike, Rick, and Thomas… tomorrow; find out everything we need to know about this 'JackTrade Entertainment' company." The three guys nodded. Mike's phone suddenly vibrated, which signaled that the end of his shift was near. The animatronics heard the sound, and instantly started walking to their places.

"Good luck, you guys!" The animatronics said in unison. The three guys stared at the animatronics, gave them a thumbs up, and walked out the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey y'all! This is the first time the animatronics have ever been outside! As the title of this chapter implies. I developed Thomas a bit more as well, mostly his love for music. (mmm, music. :D) How did you guys like this chapter? I liked this one, I really enjoyed writing it. :) For you who game me your OCs, you only have to wait one more chapter! The wait is finally over! Whoo! I like all of the OCs that I was given. Their behaviors and personalities are unique, and I enjoy them. I hope you all like how I portrayed them as well. Alrighty, until we see each other in bold print again! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	17. Oh Really?

Oh Really?

Mike, Rick, and Thomas had gotten very little sleep the next day. But it wasn't like they could get much sleep anyway, their shift was from midnight to six for Pete's sake! However, with the small amount of sleep they could attain, they powered through the day to get to their objective. The three first researched on what JackTrade was all about and when they learned that they researched on what the new restaurant was called and where it was. Once they got what they needed, the swiftly drove to the location. When they reached their destination, they saw the name of the restaurant in big, bold, red letters above the double doors: "Kyōsō Pizzeria!" The three guys got out of the car and walked toward the entrance.

"Wow," Rick said. "So far this place doesn't seem so bad." Mike and Thomas nodded in agreement. There was a sign on the door that said: "Open! Come on in!" The place seemed really friendly, then again so did Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Thomas peered through the glass of the doors. He saw a large group of kids playing around inside.

"There are a lot of kids in there." Thomas pointed out.

"Well, that's understandable. The place is new, so naturally people will gravitate toward it." Mike explained. "How many kids does it look like?"

"Why don't we walk in and find out?" Rick asked them both in an aggravated attitude. Mike and Thomas nodded to Rick's question, ignoring his tone. Mike placed his hand on the division of the doors and pushed. The joyful screams of kids exploded out of the building. It was almost deafening . The three walked into the restaurant. They were greeted by a female guard.

"Hello there." She said cheerfully. The three weren't sure if her cheerfulness was real or it was a façade. "My name is Shya. (Shy ya) How are three?" The three nodded.

"We're fine." Mike answered. "We not staying long, we are just here to check the place out."

"Oh really?" Shya said with an interested expression. "Well, don't go wandering into prohibited areas and I hope you enjoy your time here."

"Thank you." Thomas said smiling and shaking the Shya's hand. The three left the entrance corridor and walked further into the building. The very first thing they noticed was a group of animatronics animals singing and dancing on a stage. The music they were playing was catchy, it actually sounded like hip hop. It was so good in fact that a group of teens and few adults were nodding their heads and tapping their feet to the beat of the song. The animatronics were dancing on beat, they seemed like they were actually break dancing! They were doing flips and tricks all over the place. They came off with an essence of swag!

The one that seemed to be the leader of the group was a Japanese, tricolored bobtail cat. She was mostly white with orange and black spots and her eyes were a bright blue. She was wearing a necklace decorated with old coins.

The second animatronic was an orange kangaroo with blue and red stripes that started from his back and ended on his sides. His eyes were a bright yellow. He was wearing red fingerless gloves on his hands.

The third animatronic was a short black and white panda. He was wearing little panda necklace and green butler vest. His jade green eyes gleamed as did his large smile. His suit was chubby as well.

They three animatronics looked like a hip hop dance group. When the song was over they finished it with an amazing pose. The crowd of people roared with cheers and claps. Even Thomas had joined in.

"WHOOO! THAT WAS AWESOME!" he shouted happily. Mike and Rick glared at him. "What? They were good…"

"Whose team are you on?" Rick asked narrowing his eyes. Thomas said nothing and pouted. Mike walked further ahead into the dining room. The layout of the place was similar to that of Freddy's Pizzeria. The animatronics were waving to the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" said the kangaroo. A hint of an Australian accent could be heard in his voice.

"We are so glad you enjoyed it!" added the panda.

"Please stick around! The fun is just beginning!" said the cat. The three animatronics walked off their stage, continuing to wave at the crowd. The crowd continued to cheer. Mike stared at the animatronics as they walked behind their show stage. His eyes narrowed.

"Stay here you guys, watch my back and make sure no one follows me." Mike instructed. Rick and Thomas nodded. Mike pursued the opposing animatronics to spy on them. He slowly walked behind the crowd as a man was making an announcement on the show stage. When he reached the corridor that the animatronics went through, he slightly stuck his head through to listen in on them.

"Man, that was awesome!" the kangaroo said.

"Yeah, and this is just our first day! I can only imagine what we can do in month!" said the panda animatronic.

"At this rate, we are going to blow Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria right off the map!" The cat smiled deviously. Mike's eyes widened. So these animatronics are sentient as well. Not only that, they also are aware of their competition. Does the manager of this place even know that they have created such beings? Mike was about to go back when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see Shya, the same guard lady that was at the front doors.

"What are you doing here sir?" she asked Mike in a sweet tone.

"Uh, I um, just wanted to get a better look at the animatronics." Mike said, attempting to hide his nervousness. Shya stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, please don't go in there. That's the place where the animatronics are allowed to rest after they finish their songs." Shya explained. "I don't want to see you anywhere you're not supposed to be okay?" Mike nodded slowly. "Thank you." Shya said sweetly and walked away. "This place has got to have its quirks." Mike thought. Mike took one last glance at the opposing animatronics. "Don't worry you guys, the only thing that'll be blown out of the water will be you." Mike whispered to himself. He then took his hand a made it into the shape of a gun. He pointed at the leader of the animatronics and "fired," making a quiet "boom" sound. As soon as he "fired" his "gun" the cat animatronic turned her head to look at the corridor where Mike was standing. Mike suddenly froze as he stared into the gaze of the leader's. The leader slowly lifted her hand a pretended to catch something. Mike's eyes narrowed. The leader of the group suddenly winked at Mike. His eyes widened. Had he already known he was there? Mike quickly moved from the corridor, running toward Rick and Thomas.

"Guys, let's go." Mike demanded.

"Really? We've only been here for about ten minutes." Thomas said.

"I know, let's go. NOW." Mike said the last word through his teeth. The three walked out of the building and headed to their pizzeria. When they arrived back at Freddy's Pizzeria, they took no time getting out of the car and into the building. When they got in, the saw the Fazbear Crew singing on the show stage. The three sat down in some chairs and waited for the Crew to finish their song. It was a lot different from the usual ones. It was faster and a bit more energetic. Even the lyrics were less… babyish. It sounded like something you would hear on the radio. It was going fine until Goldy's attempted to hit a higher note and his voice cracked. The rest of the group noticed and tried to play it off as part of the song. Goldy knew he was going to get scolded for that. When the song was over the crowd cheered. The animatronics bowed and stepped off the stage. Mike motioned for them to come over, which they did.

"Hello Michael, Thomas, and Rick." Freddy greeted, a hint of irritation in his voice. The three guys nodded. "Goldy, what happened up there?"

"I'm sorry brother." Goldy said standing with his legs crossed. Freddy blinked a couple of times, he also noticed that the golden bear was gritting his teeth.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asked with a weird expression on his face.

"I had to go…" Goldy answered.

"What?"

"I had to go brother, and I still do."

"How many times have I told you to avoid eating or drinking before we go on stage?" Freddy asked with his eyes closed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry! I was really hungry!" Goldy said, starting to bounce on his crossed legs.

"It looks like you were thirsty too." Bonnie commented. Goldy frowned.

"It's becoming very hard to hold." Goldy admitted.

"Just go before-" Freddy was cut off when Goldy instantly sprinted toward the restrooms. Freddy let out a long sigh. The brown bear turned to face the guys. "I'm sorry, as you may be able to tell, I am a little irritated today." Freddy explained.

"It's alright, but unfortunately you may or may not get more irritated." Mike said. Freddy fell silent. The group went and sat down at a table and waited for Goldy to return. They called Wan, Riomei, and Foxy over as well. The group talked a little while they waited until Chica spotted Goldy running toward them.

"Hi guys." Goldy said happily. Freddy glared at his golden brother.

"Do you think you won't eat or drink before we go on stage again?" Freddy asked annoyingly with his face resting in his paw. Goldy nodded, keeping his smile. "Alright, what did you guys find out?"

"Oh my God guys," Mike began. "Okay, first of all, I think the animatronics over there are sentient." All of the animatronics suddenly beamed with interest and wonder.

"Also they play amazing music!" Thomas said excitedly. "It sounded like hip hop music and it was so catchy! They were even doing cool dance moves! It was awesome!" Everyone stared at Thomas as he fan-boyed over the opposing restaurant. Rick grimaced at him.

"Dude! Whose team are you on!?" Rick shouted. Thomas pouted.

"I was only telling them what I saw, what's wrong if I tell them my opinion? Besides, no matter how completely amazing they are, I will never leave you guys." Thomas said.

"Okay so… what made you think the animatronics over there are sentient?" Freddy asked.

"Ohmygosh! What if we can become friends with them!?" Chica said energetically. Everyone stared at Chica in confusion. The yellow chicken saw their glares and began to sink in her chair, embarrassed.

"Anyway, I think their sentient because… well, I er, I kinda shot them?" Mike said felling a bit uncomfortable about what he had done.

"Shot them? Like with a gun?" Bonnie asked confused.

"With my hand." Mike corrected holding up his hand in the shape of a gun.

"WHY WOULD YOU PROVOKE THEM!?" Wan screamed. "IT'S LIKE YOU WERE BEGGING THEM TO BECOME OUR ENIMIES!" Riomei glared at her brother.

"Yamete nīssan!" (Stop it older brother!) Riomei scolded. "It's not necessary to yell." Wan scowled.

"Yeah so, when I did that, the leader of the animatronics looked at me and she put up her hand and pretended to catch something. Then, she winked at me." The animatronics stared at Mike with speculation. "So I'm thinking she knew I was there, and if that is true then they are sentient."

"Oh wow." Freddy said. "And not only are they sentient, according to what Thomas was saying, they are very intriguing."

"This is a lot to take in." Bonnie stated. The group fell into silence. Goldy, who still had a smile on his face, looked back and forth between the animatronics and the security guards.

"I'm gonna break the silence here." He said.

"I wish you wouldn't." Bonnie remarked.

"But Mike, can we roam outside again tonight?"

"Let's talk about that later." Mike answered.

"Yes, let's." Freddy said. The brown bear got up from his chair. "We should get back to work you guys."

"Demo, watashi tachi wa nani mo kaiketsu shiteimasen." (But, we haven't solved anything.) Riomei spoke. Freddy stared at the raccoon, obviously not knowing what she had said.

"She said we haven't solved anything." Wan and Goldy said in unison.

"Well, no we haven't." Freddy replied. "However, we have learned a few things. Maybe we can use this new knowledge in our advantage." The other animatronics stood up from their chairs. "We can talk about it further tonight." Freddy said. Everyone nodded in agreement and the animatronics walked around to converse with their customers. The two security guards and technician sat still and watched. Not really having anything to do, Thomas decided to listen to music… loudly. The tunes echoed from his ear buds as the teen cheerfully bobbed his head to the beat with a smile on his face. Mike and Rick shook their heads at Thomas.

That night, after all if the kids left the building, the guards, technician and the animatronics sat down at a table to talk.

"Let's go outside!" Goldy shouted. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Please stop asking. We will see as the night progresses." Mike said. Goldy then frowned and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"What do you think the animatronics are like over there?" Chica asked.

"I dunno; they're probably mean." Bonnie commented.

"What if they're really nice and they're just doing their job like we are?" Riomei suggested. The room fell into silence as they all began to ponder about their competition.

At Kyōsō Pizzeria, the animatronics were freely roaming around inside. The only difference was… they didn't have a night guard.

"I hate it at night." The cat animatronic grumbled.

"Why, Koneko?" The kangaroo animatronic asked the cat.

"Simple, Plonk: we don't make any money at night." Koneko answered.

"Is money really that important?" The panda animatronic asked cutely. Koneko sighed.

"You're young; I don't expect you to understand. However, the reason why money is so important is because it is money that keeps this business afloat." The panda stared at Koneko with a confused expression.

"Isn't it the love that the kids have for us that keeps this business afloat?" The panda wondered.

"You're so naïve, Teddie." Koneko retorted walking away. Teddie dropped his head as if he had just been scolded. Plonk rubbed Teddie's head to console him. Teddie frowned and walked toward the front doors. He stared into the darkened street that was parallel to the restaurant. He placed his hand on the glass.

"I wonder what it's like out there…" The plumpy panda said.

"I know right." Plonk agreed walking up to the panda. "You can only imagine what's out there." Teddie giggled as he began to imagine. Koneko rolled her eyes at two companions.

"Why don't you just go out there instead of wondering?" Koneko said with an agitated tone. She was attempting to obscure her wonders about the outside world. Teddie's eyes beamed as he turned to face the tricolored cat.

"You mean, we can go out!?" Teddie exclaimed.

"I guess so…" Koneko murmured. A large smile grew on the panda's face. He ran out of the building as fast as he could, Koneko and Plonk followed behind him. They didn't even know where they were going but they were running; until Koneko came up with an idea.

"Hey guys, who wants to go visit our competition?" The cat asked her friends. The two nodded happily and the group set off to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Within minutes, the opposing restaurant was within their view.

"There it is you guys." Koneko said. "Are you ready to show these guys a good time?" The panda and kangaroo smiled and nodded.

Inside the Fazbear Pizzeria, the animatronics were playing with the night guards and their technician. They were playing freeze tag and Chica was it.

"I'm gonna get you Tommy!" Chica shouted chasing after Thomas. The technician laughed as Chica's wing got closer to Thomas's back. "You're mine Tommy!" Chica grabbed onto Thomas's hoddie and stopped him. "I'm coming to get _you_ now Freddy!" The yellow chick said turning to face the brown bear poking his head out of the back stage room. Freddy instantly began to run, trying his hardest to keep his distance from Chica. Chica had almost grabbed Freddy's arm when Goldy teleported beside him and ran with him.

"Hi brother!" Goldy shouted with a large smile. "Come with me!" Goldy grabbed Freddy and teleported away. Chica stopped on a dime and ran toward Pirates Cove, well aware that Foxy was in there. Goldy teleported on top of a table near Chica with Freddy standing beside him.

"Hey Chica! Right here!" Goldy called. Chica suddenly tapped both and Freddy and Goldy.

"Gotchya!" Chica exclaimed.

"Awww." Goldy complained.

"Great job, Goldy." Freddy said sarcastically. Goldy released a high pitched giggle. Suddenly there was a knock at the double doors. The animatronics froze in place. They were about to move when the door opened.

"Oh shoot…" Mike muttered. Everyone was completely petrified, until they saw who was coming into the restaurant. They were three animatronics, a tricolored cat, a kangaroo, and a panda.

"What the heck is going on?" Rick asked no one with widened eyes.

"Hello everyone." Koneko purred. "My name is Koneko, how are you all doing?" The Fazbear animatronics were staring dead into the Kyōsō animatronics. "Are you ignoring me? That's not very nice."

"We're not ignoring you… we're just pondering on why you're here." Freddy said.

"We're just here to say hello." Koneko replied.

"Hello! Goodbye!" Bonnie shouted in an angry tone. "You guys are the enemy! We don't want anything to do with you!" Koneko stared at Bonnie in a very intimidating manner. It was so intimidating to the point that it looked like she could kill you with her eyes. Bonnie took one step back and then stepped forward, attempting to keep all of his courage. The purple bunny didn't know what it was, but something about this female was really scary. The tricolored cat started to walk toward Bonnie. His eyes widened, he froze not knowing what to do. She continued to walk toward him. He was starting to grit his teeth. Was he actually afraid of this girl? His knees started to shake as the cat came into arms reach. Bonnie closed his eyes tightly. He relaxed a bit when something touched his cheek. He opened one eye to look at the cat; her bright blue eyes gleamed in front of him. Bonnie completely relaxed when he saw how nice her gaze was… until he was jacked up by his bow tie.

"Well, you've got a lot of confidence don't ya?" Koneko said menacingly. "I suggest that you keep your mouth shut unless you want to lose your suit." Bonnie gulped, this cat is crazy! Koneko let go of Bonnie's bow tie forcefully. "Anyone else got something 'wise' to say?" Koneko asked the Fazbear animatronics. There was no reply and the cat smiled.

"Who do you think you are!?" Freddy yelled. "You come in here with the utmost disrespect to us and our restaurant! I think you better get out!"

"Why mister Fatbear?" The party's just getting started." Koneko said smiling mischievously. Freddy grimaced at the cat until he felt something grab his arm. Freddy looked to his side to see a chubby panda bear looking at him. He was shorter than Freddy.

"Excuse me Mr. Fazbear," Teddie said, "Please forgive Koneko-sama. She isn't exactly the nicest person at night. In fact, she gets quite irritable." Freddy stared at the panda, who had big, innocent, jade green eyes. The anger in Freddy's face quickly dissipated as he gazed at Teddie.

"O-okay… I understand." Freddy said. A warm smile grew on Teddie's face.

"Thank you, Mr. Fazbear." Teddie said bowing.

"You can just call me Freddy." Freddy told the panda.

"Okay, thank you Freddy-san." Teddie said bowing again. The panda walked to Koneko's side.

"Oi, there! I'm Plonk!" The kangaroo said holding out a hand. Freddy reluctantly shook Plonk's hand. "It's nice to meet ya Freddy." Freddy nodded. Plonk also went to Koneko's side.

"So now you know all of our names." Koneko said.

"You didn't really introduce yourself." Thomas pointed out. Koneko shot a death glare at the technician. Thomas quickly averted his eyes from the cat in fear. Yeah, she was one scary cat.

"Anyway, as you probably already know, we are from the restaurant a few blocks down from here. Oh and you." Koneko pointed to Mike. "In case you didn't understand what I was doing…" The cat formed her hand in the shape of a gun and fired at Mike the same way he had. "I'm sure you understand now. I hope we have a very enjoyable and healthy competition. We'll see whose restaurant will come out on top."

"Koneko-sama, may I stay here until opening time?" Teddie asked. "I want to learn more about the Fazbear crew."

"Do whatever you want. You two may both stay, just make sure you're back when the restaurant opens." Koneko answered. "I'm going back, you two enjoy yourselves now." The tricolored cat walked out of the restaurant. "See you later Fazbear Crew."

"Wow, that cat is really something!" Goldy shouted with a smile on his face. "Do you like her brother!?" Freddy's body instantly tensed up and he turned to glare at Goldy.

"Do you even know what you are saying!?" Freddy said, just a bit flustered. "That cat is nothing but a money obsessed, self-absorbed, snotty, bratty… I don't know! And no, I don't like her!" Goldy stared at his brother with a blank expression.

"Are you lying to me, Freddy?" Goldy asked, another smiled creeping on his face.

"Oh shut up!" Freddy stormed off from the dining room.

"Wait Freddy-san." Teddie called. "C-can I… hang out w-with you?" Freddy stopped in his tracks and looked at the panda. Again his grimace dissipated just by staring at the chubby panda.

"Sure, I don't mind." Freddy said smiling. Teddie grinned and ran to Freddy's side. "What's your name again?" Freddy asked the panda.

"My name is Teddie." The panda replied with a large grin. Freddy smiled back at the panda and the two bears walked toward the manager's office.

"Well, they got off to a good start." Bonnie said. Plonk walked up to the purple bunny.

"Hey there, the name's Plonk." The kangaroo said holding out a fist.

"What's up, Plonk? I'm Bonnie." Bonnie responded bumping his fist with Plonk's. The kangaroo smiled and attempted to hide a laugh.

"Um… ain't Bonnie a girl's name?" Plonk asked chortling slightly. Bonnie's right eye twitched and his ears fell. The purple bunny started at the floor in rage.

"It c-c-can go in b-b-both w-ways in m-my c-c-case…" Bonnie stuttered, his voice submerged in fury.

"Uh, are you okay?" Plonk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm j-just p-p-pe-peachy." Bonnie answered. "But c-could you leave m-me alone for a f-few minutes?"

"Um… A-alright." Plonk replied uneasily. Plonk, a little worried about the purple bunny, slowly walked off. Bonnie stood there by himself clenching his fists extremely tight.

"Um, B-Bonnie?" Chica asked with a concerned tone. Bonnie didn't answer, instead he released a very long exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, Chica?" He finally spoke.

"Are you okay now?" Chica asked sweetly.

"Mmhmm." Bonnie uttered. Chica patted Bonnie on his shoulder.

"Would you like some pizza?" Chica asked.

"Sure, Chica. I'd like pizza." Bonnie answered. Chica smiled largely and led Bonnie to the kitchen. During all of this, Goldy was silently watching still standing on top of one of the tables. The golden bear jumped off the table, not uttering a word, and walked toward Pirates Cove.

"Hey Foxy!" Goldy greeted loudly. "Did you see that?"

"Aye! O' course I saw i'. Wha', ye think I be blin'?" Foxy replied. Goldy smiled and shook his head.

"Do ye wan' ta spy on me brother?" Goldy asked mimicking Foxy's accent.

"Stop tha'. In fac', don' do tha' again. An' no, I don' wan' ta spy on Freddy. Ye can go do tha' on yer own." Foxy said as he closed the curtains of the Cove. Goldy continued to smile, refusing to let anything get to him. He decided to take Foxy's suggestion and left to spy on Freddy by himself. Mike, Rick, and Thomas were silently sitting at their chairs, astonished at what can happen in such a short amount of time.

"Sooo… that's our competition, huh?" Rick said.

"Yep, quite a delightful bunch." Mike responded. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"I dunno, any ideas Thomas?" Rick asked, but there was no reply. "Thomas?... Thomas?... THOMAS!"

"What!? What? I'm here! What?" Thomas said taking out an ear bud and panicking slightly. Mike and Rick grimaced at the teen. "Sorry, I was listening to music. Hehe." Thomas laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"We were asking you if you had any ideas on what we do for the rest of the night." Mike repeated.

"Oh, why can't we just play with the animatronics?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Because they are busy enjoying each other's company." Mike answered.

"Were you listening or watching anything that was going on?" Rick grumbled.

"Yeah! I just tuned it all out after Koneko glared at me." Thomas said bluntly. At least he was honest. Mike and Rick nodded in understanding, they saw how scary that cat was. Mike opened his mouth to say something when a scream was heard, emanating from Swamp Jungle. The night guards and technician jumped from their seats and ran toward said jungle. When they got there, they saw that Plonk had slammed an entire pizza on Wan's face.

"DUDE! ITTAI NANI!?" (WHAT THE HECK!?) Wan screamed. The kangaroo began to cackle loudly, Thomas laughed a bit as well.

"Why did you do that, Plonk?" Mike asked grabbing the kangaroo.

"I'm not Plonk! I'm Plank!" The kangaroo shouted and began to cackle again. Mike dropped his shoulders in bewilderment. "Okay, this dude is bipolar." Mike thought to himself. The night guard looked at the kangaroo as a whole and noticed large changes. His orange color was now darker, and his blue and red stripes were now black and yellow.

"And there's a lot more where that came from!" Plank cackled plucking Wan's snout before running off. Wan angrily wiped the pizza from his face.

"I'm going to kill that kangaroo!" Wan growled. "Boku wa kare wo korosu tsu mari!" (I'm going to kill him!)

"Wan-kun!" Riomei called. "Ochi tsui te." (Calm down.) Wan let out an angry sigh.

"That dude is crazy!" Wan said. "He just came in here all calm and then all of a sudden shoved an entire pizza in my face!" Riomei rubbed calming circles on Wan's back and smiled at him.

"It's okay brother. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding." The raccoon consoled sweetly.

"Yeah, the misunderstanding is when the pizza made contact with my face!" Wan shouted. Riomei kissed her brother on his cheek.

"Please calm down… for me?" She asked cutely. Wan opened his mouth but stopped when he saw his sister's eyes. They were pleading him to relax, her adorable brown eyes. The croc closed his mouth and nodded. Riomei smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek again. "Arigato niisan." (Thank you, brother.) The raccoon walked toward the dining room. Wan sighed and got back into his brook. The night guards and technician, who was still laughing subtly, walked out. Thomas was greeted by the kangaroo.

"NUT SHOT!" Plank yelled as he kicked Thomas in his crotch. The teen stood in agony and complete surprise. He slowly fell to the floor as he moaned in pain.

"Dude! What the heck is wrong with you!?" Rick shouted. Plank didn't answer and cackled loudly. During laughter, he abruptly stopped and stiffened. His colors went back to normal.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Dude, are you alright!?" Plonk asked worriedly.

"What do you mean is he alright!? You just freakin' nut shot him!" Mike yelled.

"I know, I'm sorry!" Plonk apologized.

"What do you mean you're sorry!?" Rick asked angrily. "You did it!"

"Plank was the one who kicked Thomas." Plonk said.

"You are Plank!" Mike shouted.

"No, well... yes. Plank is another part of me." Plonk explained. "I have three parts of me, there is me, Plonk, the prankster me, Plank, and another me named Plenk." Mike and Rick stared at Plonk in disgust.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mike grumbled. Plonk shook his head. Rick face palmed. explain

"Wait a minute, what does Plenk do?" Rick asked. Plonk didn't answer, he stared into the guards eyes with a solemn look.

"Um… I'll let you find out." Plonk uttered, helping Thomas to his feet. "Are you okay, Thomas?" Thomas nodded weakly.

"Y-yeah. W-wow… I've never been at the other end of a nut shot." Thomas muttered.

"You've done that to others before?" Mike asked wide eyed. Thomas nodded again.

"I won't be doing that anymore…" Thomas said as he limped toward a chair. Freddy and Teddie came out of the manager's office to see what was going on.

"What's with all of the screaming?" the brown bear asked curiously.

"You're a little late, Freddy." Rick said. Freddy grimaced at Rick. "What were you guys doing?"

"We were talking. Teddie here was telling me all about the restaurant that he resides in." Freddy said with a smiled.

"Oh yeah, by the way, I think it's almost opening time." Teddie told the group. "Plonk and I should head back to Kyōsō Pizzeria."

"Oh alright." Freddy said still smiling. "You have a safe trip back, okay?" Teddie nodded and hugged Freddy. Freddy chuckled and hugged him back.

"Goodbye Fazbear Crew!" Plonk and Teddie said in unison. "Like Koneko said, let's have a healthy and friendly competition!" The Fazbear Crew waved, Mike, Rick, and Thomas just observed.

"Alright you guys, you should get into your places as well." Mike said. The animatronics nodded and went to their places of the restaurant. The night guards and technician decided to stay for the night until Mr. Reynolds arrived; they had a lot to tell the man. Rick fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, that was a long gap between my update. Sorry about that. You gotta do what you gotta do, y'know? Anyway, I'm not dead. I'm still here and still writing. But, during my break I came up with a few ideas for my story. So, as a result I have a few announcements to make.**

**1: I have learned how to draw! Yes, you heard correctly. So you must know what this means. I shall be drawing the OCs that I was given! Yaay! I enjoy drawing and I will draw them as quickly as I can. Also I will be changing the cover of this story to an actual cover so look forward to that. All of my drawings will be posted on my DA page. Head to my profile to get the link.**

**2: I will be putting FNAF2 in my story. This is a heads up to show you that this story is not ending any time soon. I have an abundant amount of ideas already so I will get started on that as soon as possible.**

**3: This one you guys will like as well: I have come up with the idea of answering questions that you may have. You can ask me anything at all about the story. The best part is that you can ask me or the characters of the story as I will be answering your questions via Role Playing. I have come to like this format and want to continue it. You can ask the animatronics or the humans anything you want at all. There are no limitations and I will attempt to answer as many questions as I can with every update. And just because you don't see the answer in the very next update, doesn't mean it won't be answered. Unless it is something about the story that I cannot disclose due to spoilers. :P I will also try to answer at least a few questions with my drawings as an added bonus.**

**I hope these announcements have made you all more hyped about my story and it keeps the suspense and drive to read it. Thanks for all of your support and love guys! Until we meet again! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**

**P.S. You may have noticed that the follows and faves have dropped back down to zero. This is because I accidentally deleted my story and quickly brought it back within a few moments. If you guys didn't get an email that I posted this chapter, sorry for the inconvenience but, could you all do me a favor and re-fave and re-follow? I know it might take a while to get them all back but it's worth the wait. Thanks again guys!**


	18. Didn't See That Coming

Didn't See That Coming!

The next morning at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the animatronics were tacitly talking to one another with Mike, Rick, and Thomas. They were waiting for Mr. Reynolds to arrive. The night guards and technician had a lot to tell the manager. Through what Freddy learned from talking with Teddie, they were going to tell Mr. Reynolds everything they knew about KyouSou Pizzeria. When the manager walked through the double doors, Mike, Rick, and Thomas shot up from their seats.

"Good morning, Mr. Reynolds!" Thomas greeted.

"Good morning you three! How are you today?" Mr. Reynolds returned.

"We're good." Rick said.

"Hey sir, we've got something to tell you." Mike began. Mr. Reynolds raised an eyebrow. "Um, last night... Rick, Thomas, and I learned a few things about our competition."

"Oh really?" Mr. Reynolds replied with an intrigued tone.

"Yeah, um... we learned... well, the most important thing is that... the restaurant is being sponsored by... the same Japanese company that's sponsoring us." Mike said anxiously.

"What?" Mr. Reynolds responded in disbelief. "You mean, Fanzon Entertainment?" Mike gulped and slowly nodded. The manager ran a hand through his hair, eyes widened.

"So wait a minute, why weren't we told about this?" Thomas asked.

"I guess we were never supposed to know." Mr. Reynolds said becoming increasingly agitated. "I know what I'm going to do." The manager thought aloud. "You guys are staying here for the day, I've got a complaint to file." Mr. Reynolds then stormed off from the group toward his office. The three stood there eyeing the manager as he walked away. Whispers could be heard behind them, the animatronics.

"So, are we basically fighting ourselves?" Bonnie whispered to Freddy. The bear nodded with a worried expression.

"That's the way it seems." Freddy confirmed.

"Man, that's jacked up." The purple bunny growled quietly.

"That's really dirty." Chica commented pouting. "Can a company even do that? That doesn't seem right."

"I don't know honestly. I was never a CEO before." Freddy shrugged.

"What are we going to do? Are we sorta... running ourselves out of business?" Chica asked in a concerned tone.

"Not necessarily." Freddy answered. "We are fighting ourselves, yes that much is true. However, I believe that Fanzon Entertainment is just trying to see which company can bring in the most money."

"That's still pretty dirty." Bonnie commented irritably. Freddy nodded. The animatronics' attention focused back at the three guys.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rick asked.

"I don't know." Mike replied. "I think we might just have to let things happen as they happen."

"Wow, we're completely helpless then?" Thomas concluded. Mike shrugged his shoulders. The trio walked toward the dining room and sat down. They were all astonished by the news. Actually, quite dumbfounded. They didn't really know what to do, if they could do anything. The three guys decided on visiting the opposing pizzeria again. To see what they were up against. Since they were in danger of putting themselves out of business. When they arrived at KyouSou Pizzeria, they walked inside with a bit of hesitation. There was just as many kids if not more than last time they visited the place. Thomas then noticed a tall man walking toward them.

"Hello you three." The man greeted. "I am Mr. Hito. Pleasure to meet you." Mr. Hito held out his hand and each of them shook it. "I have seen you three before, although I don't know your names."

"I'm Mike, this is Rick and Thomas." Mike introduced himself and the others.

"Ah, that's right." Mr. Hito said snapping his fingers. "Michael and Rick are the two night guards and Thomas is the technician, correct?" The trio nodded. "You guys have very nice animatronics over there." Mr. Hito complimented. "They are very intriguing. So complex yet so simple."

"Uh... th-thank you." Mike said uneasily.

"So, what do you think of our animatronics?" Mr. Hito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There p-pretty interesting as well." Thomas murmured. Mr. Hito nodded confidently.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time here. Observe, and watch the masters work." The opposing manager walked off dauntlessly. The trio was becoming increasingly agitated by Mr. Hito's smug behavior. Rick glanced at the animatronics on the stage and cognized that Koneko was waving at them. A devious smile grew across her face, which sent a shiver down the teen's spine.

"Oh man, look at that creepy cat. She's s waving at us." Rick pointed out tapping on Mike's shoulder.

"Then don't look at her, dude." Thomas said. "I know though, she's got the same intimidation factor that Goldy had." Mike and Rick nodded in agreement. The three guys walked further into the restaurant. They did, however, take Mr. Hito's advice and they wandered around the restaurant "observing" everything. First of all, the most notable thing was how the animatronics did their shows. But then they noticed something they hadn't before: a very small pond that was in the center of one of eating areas. The three walked toward the pond curiously. When they were able to look over the pond, they saw a small squid swimming around in the water.

"Eeww." Rick uttered.

"Is that a squid?" Mike asked in a disgusted manner. Thomas began to count the tentacles on the animatronic.

"Six tentacles, so it is a squid." The teen said in a matter of fact tone.

"It looks nasty." Rick commented. Suddenly the squid jumped out of the pond and onto the edge, standing on four of its tentacles.

"I'll have you know _you_ are the nasty one here!" The squid retorted pointing at Rick. "I, on the other hand, am a structure of complete magnificence." The three stared at the squid in disgust.

"What's your name?" Mike asked.

"I am known as Derpy the squid." The squid replied in a presumptuous tone. "You may just call me Derpy."

"All I have to say is... eeww." Rick uttered. Derpy scowled at the teen, then gestured the motion of "I'm watching you" with one of his tentacle. Rick stared at the squid with disgust once more. The three guys walked away from the pond and the squid went back into the water.

"This place is crazy." Rick muttered. Thomas and Mike chuckled. The trio continued to wander around the restaurant, only places they were allowed to go to though. After finding nothing else interesting, Mike, Rick, and Thomas made their way back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. When they arrived, Foxy was telling the kids one of his famous adventures on the seven seas. Goldy noticed them when they walked in and waved at them vigorously. The trio waved back. Thomas ran over to where Foxy was telling his story and sat down in the group of kids.

"What is he doing?" Rick asked Mike with another disgusted glare.

"He's embracing his inner child I guess." Mike shrugged.

"Oh sure, it's embracing his inner child for him but stupidity for me." Rick complained.

"Don't start your whining now." Mike muttered. The two night guards walked toward Goldy.

"Where's your brother?" Mike asked. The golden bear frowned.

"Why is everyone looking for my brother?" Goldy murmured. "Doesn't anyone just come around to see me?"

"Hello, Goldy. How are you?" Mike asked with a hint of irritation.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!" Goldy answered back in his happy go lucky attitude. "Freddy went to the bathroom." The golden bear pointed to the men's restroom.

"I guess even big, mean, arrogant, wannabe, brown bears need to go too sometimes." Rick commented smirking evilly. Mike attempted to hide a laugh.

"My brother is not any of those things." Goldy said defending his brother. "Freddy is an amazing, caring, loveable, smart, awesome brown bear! He has an extensive vocabulary as well." Rick rolled his eyes.

"Ahoy thar ya land lubbers." Foxy greeted the guys, Thomas was behind the fox with a large smile.

"Did the kid have fun wistening to the fox's stowies?" Rick teased the technician.

"I sure did!" Thomas responded, disregarding Rick's comment. "This pirate can tell awesome stories." Thomas hugged the fox tightly.

"Har har, alrigh' ya softy." Foxy laughed. "Yarr welcome! Ye be a grea' listener." Thomas's grin grew as he heard these words.

"Do you want to have a duel tonight?" The teen asked the fox.

"O' course matey! I'll ge' our cutlasses!" Foxy answered excitedly.

"Hello! Can we get back on subject please!?" Rick exclaimed. Thomas stood perfectly still with his hands beside him.

"Wait, why am I listening to you?" Thomas asked abruptly.

"Because I'm older and I'm basically a police officer in this place." Rick answered.

"More like a criminal with a badge." Thomas grumbled.

"What did you say!?" Rick shouted.

"You heard what I said!" Thomas returned.

"Shut up both of you." Freddy snarled walking out of the bathroom. "Hello Michael."

"Hey Freddy. How are you?" Mike replied.

"I'm content. Can't complain." Freddy said. "Do you have any news for us?"

"Well, KyouSou Pizzeria has a new animatronic." Mike told them.

"It's a freakin' squid and it's disgusting." Rick spoke with the same disgust as before.

"Eeww..." Goldy uttered. "Squids are all nasty and slimy and... ew-ish."

"It's actually mucus." Freddy corrected his brother.

"That's even nastier." Goldy said even more grossed out.

"It's an animatronic so; I don't think it has all the qualities of a regular squid." Mike added.

"Still..." The golden bear muttered.

"A-anyway, um... I think the only thing we have to worry about is how c-" Mike stopped.

"Go ahead, Michael. I know already." Freddy told the night guard.

"Y-yeah, how cool their dances and songs are. Other than that, you guys are pretty equal." Mike finished. The brown bear nodded.

"Alright then, we will just do everything that we are already doing." Freddy said. "We just have to be the best animatronics we can be." Foxy and Goldy nodded in understanding.

"I'll go tell the others." Goldy said before running toward the kitchen.

"Thar ain't be much ta tell bu', wha'ever." Foxy thought aloud. The night guards and technician stayed at the restaurant for the day, as Mr. Reynolds had told them to. They did everything that he needed them to and did it swiftly and correctly. Towards the end of the day, the animatronics started to ponder more about their competition at KyouSou Pizzeria. They didn't know much about the place but the things they new was just enough. They were also wondering were if they going to visit again like they did last time. They hoped not, especially Koneko. Well, maybe not Foxy. After he played with a kid every hour, the fox quickly ran to his Cove and was not seen again until needed. The other animatronics wondered what he was doing behind those purple curtains. Thomas decided he was going to give the animatronics another diagnostics test tonight. Rick walked up to the teen, the two devised a plan. A prank.

"Oohh~." Thomas uttered. "I like that." Rick and Thomas chuckled mischievously as they constructed their prank. Mike was worried to what it was, as they didn't tell him. When night fell, the three guys said their goodnights to Mr. Reynolds as he left the restaurant.

"Alright you guys." Thomas said. "Before we start anything, I want to give you guys another diagnostics test."

"ANOTHER ONE!?" Goldy shouted in a panicked tone.

"Yes, but don't worry. I'll be quick." Thomas told the gold bear assuredly. The teen chuckled as he neared the animatronics. "Okay guys, for this test I'm gonna have to shut you guys off. This is just a heads up." The animatronics nodded. Goldy stared at Thomas in fear. One by one, Thomas shut off each animatronic, Goldy of course was the most difficult because of his trepidation. Once all of then were shut off, Thomas and Rick began to laugh evilly.

"What are you two planning?" Mike asked worriedly.

"You'll see." Rick said, hardly able to contain his laughter. Mike chuckled a little as well, just because they were. When Thomas finished the diagnostics test, he suddenly began to swiftly move from animatronic to animatronic. In the back of every animatronic, Thomas placed and replaced an object. When he was finished with this, he turned the animatronics back on and closed the back of their heads.

"Alright guys, all done!" Thomas said. Each animatronic slowly opened their eyes and lifted their heads. Almost instantly, every single one of the animatronics began to scream.

"Wha' th' heck is goin' on!?" Freddy shouted in a pirate accent.

"Yeah, why am I a fat bear!?" Foxy shouted in Freddy's speech pattern.

"I'm a freakin' purple bunny! Now I know why Goldy called you insecure!" Wan shouted in Bonnie's speech pattern.

"Watashi wa wani da!?" (I'm a crocodile!?) Bonnie screamed in disbelief. "Naze Nihongo shiteiru!?" (Why am I speaking Japanese!?)

"I'm... I'm a chicken." Riomei said calmly. "Hmph, this isn't so bad."

"Ooh! I'm a raccoon, I'm all sneaky and stuff!" Chica said excitedly.

"You know that's just a stereotype, right?" Riomei asked Chica before she started sniffing the air. "Does anyone else smell coffee?" Goldy was rolling on the floor laughing while clutching his stomach.

"Why am I in Freddy's suit!?" Foxy shouted.

"Why I be speakin' like Foxy!?" Freddy yelled. Thomas, Rick, and even Mike were laughing their heads off.

"Answer me da-!" Freddy stopped and covered his mouth with both hands.

"Awww! Freddy almost cursed!" The three guys said point at the bear... inside the fox.

"Oh look at me. I'm an intellectual bear who dons a top hat, bow tie, and believes he's so dignified." Foxy taunted. "Oh, Beary Berrington!"

"Yer crazy!" Freddy yelled. "Ye are a stupid fox who can' say single sen'ence withou' fu-" Freddy stopped again, his profanity levels were reaching a new low. "Ye can' say a dang sen'ence withou' cussin'!" Mike, Thomas, Rick, and Goldy were laughing uncontrollably. They could not stop, it was too much.

"Oh ho, hoh my God..." Rick gasped.

"I can't take it!" Thomas laughed.

"Uugh, my stomach hurts..." Mike groaned.

"Oh wow, that is so hilarious!" Goldy shouted kicking his feet in the air. "You better watch your mouth brother!"

"Shu' up Goldy!" Freddy screamed. "Pu' us back in our bodies now! An' I mean now!" The bear/fox stomped his foot. "I wan' me body back now!" Thomas slowly walked over to the animatronics clutching his stomach in pain.

"Okay, okay..." The teen muttered. I got it." Thomas went to work behind the animatronics and shutting them off. Within a few minutes they were back in their original bodies.

"That is significantly better." Freddy murmured angrily. "That was so vexatious."

"Do you read like word of the day or something?" Rick asked. "Where do you even learn these phrenic words?"

"Well... I don't know." Freddy stated. "I just have a capacious terminology." Rick shrugged.

"Oh wow that was funny." Mike sighed. "I commend you for that prank." The four started to chuckled again when the double doors opened. They all flinched as they gawked at the opened.

"Hello again." Koneko greeted with a smile. "Remember us? We brought a friend." The tricolored cat gestured to a small squid that was standing on four of its tentacles holding a gold scepter.

"Aaaahhh! It's that nasty squid!" Rick yelled. The squid ran and jumped onto Rick's shoulder.

"I told you, _you_ are the nasty one!" Derpy said pointing his scepter at Rick's cheek. The teen frantically tossed the squid aside.

"I don't care what you tell me, you're nasty and utterly disgusting!" Rick retorted. Derpy frowned glared at the teen and walked back to the KyouSou animatronics. Teddie smiled and walked toward Freddy.

"I'm sure you all heard that the same company that is sponsoring you is doing the same for us." Koneko said in a more austere tone. "We aren't very happy with the news either. However, I do believe that we can make this work to our advantage... for the sake of money."

"No." Freddy said sternly. "I knew you just a greedy, obsequious cat. We don't want to be associated with the likes of you."

"Relax you stuffed teddy bear." Koneko said in a seducing tenor. "We want to do this for the sake of the children as well, just more so for the money." The cat put her arm around the brown bear. Freddy pushed it off crossly.

"You mean _you _want to do it more so for the money." Freddy said acutely.

"More or less." Koneko muttered rolling her eyes. "You take this into your benefit as well if you want to. It's real simple, it involves-"

"I don't care what it involves. We don't want any part of it." Freddy told the cat getting progressively indignant.

"Look, relax." Koneko said putting her arm back around the bear. "If you hear me out, you won't be so defensive." Freddy stared at the cat, his scowl not diminishing. "Alright, what the others and I propose is that we have our managers perform an alliance. This will bring a friendship between our restaurants. Thus, our competition will be over and more kids and money will be obtained. Sound good?"

"It doesn't quite solidify the reasoning where we obtain more visits from children." Freddy pointed out.

"It's... sorta a collaboration." Koneko replied. "The number of kids that visit our restaurants are tallied as a whole. So, both restaurants will become exceptionally prominent." Freddy relaxed his face. The bear thought about the proposal, glancing back at the other animatronics multiple times. He peered at Mike, Rick, and Thomas as well. The bear inhaled and exhaled, then turned to the other animatronics.

"What do you guys think?" Freddy asked them.

"Huh? I'm sorry I wasn't listening." Goldy muttered. Freddy's right eye twitched. "Relax brother, I'm just kidding." The gold bear said quickly. "Well, I think we could give it a try... at least."

"Anyone else?" Freddy asked. The other animatronics nodded in agreement. The brown bear sighed and turned around to face the tricolored cat. "Alright, we will give your idea an attempt." Koneko grinned.

"Awesome, you won't regret this. And neither will our managers." The cat said with a assuring smile.

"You just make sure you keep your end of the bargain. Michael, Thomas, and Rick here will always get their job done. It's you I don't trust." Freddy said grimly. Koneko laughed.

"Well, what's the point of a collaboration if there is no trust?" The cat asked as if it were Freddy's fault.

"That's your problem, I suggest you get started." The brown bear replied. The cat chuckled.

"Your authorization complex is absolutely hilarious." Koneko giggled. Freddy scowled at the cat. "Okay, who wants to play a game?" Koneko asked everyone. Her eyes suddenly narrowed and she turned for face Foxy. She lifted her hand and motioned him to get closer. Foxy reluctantly walked toward her and gulped.

"Are you scared, puppy?" Koneko asked the nervous fox.

"No, I a-ain't scered." Foxy replied.

"I was about to say, pirates aren't supposed to be scared of anything right?" the tricolored cat teased while rubbing her hands on Foxy's shoulders.

"A-aye." Foxy said uneasily.

"Then what's the matter? Am _I_ scaring you?" Koneko asked cutely.

"No, yer jus' a bi' unnervin'." Foxy answered.

"Isn't that the same thing as being scared?" the tricolored cat asked. Foxy's face turned red… more red than his fur.

"N-n-o no… maybe?" Foxy stammered tensing up his shoulders.

"You're so tense, why don't you relax?" Koneko giggled. "What's got you so uptight?"

"Ye go' me s-so uptigh'. Y-yer makin' me u-uncomfor'able."

"Aww, am I? Or are you making yourself uncomfortable by standing near me?" Koneko taunted. Foxy began to grit his teeth.

"I-I-I I a-ain't makin' meself uncomfor'able. Yarr d-d-doin' tha'. Foxy stuttered.

"You're fun to mess with." Koneko giggled. "You can go now; I learned what I needed to." Foxy backed away from the tricolored cat without taking his eyes off of her. The fox's blush was severely bright, brighter than his fur. "Okay, we can play a game now." Koneko said again.

"Tch, tsundere." Wan muttered folding his arms. Riomei chortled covering her mouth. Goldy's eyes widened. Koneko turned her head 180 degrees to focus her attention on Wan.

"Tsundere desho?" (Tsundere huh?) The tricolored cat growled. Wan and Riomei stared at her in astonishment. "She knows Japanese?" Riomei thought.

"Anata wa yoriyoi anata no kuchi no baka o mite!" (You better watch your mouth idiot!) Koneko shouted.

"Baka!?" (Idiot!?) Wan repeated. "Boku wa bakajanai! Kimi wa jibun no kanjō no kontorōru o iji! Tsundere!" (You better keep control of your emotions! Tsundere!)

"Kimi ga kimi no tonari ni tatte iru araiguma *censored* o motte, naze kimi wa nani mo iu koto wa arimasen!?" (You got the raccoon *censored* standing next to you, why don't you say anything!?) Koneko yelled. Goldy's mouth dropped.

"Kimi dake no nanite itta!?" (What did you just say!?) Riomei screamed. "Kimi wa chōdo boku *censored* yobidasu koto wa arimasendeshita!" (You didn't just call me a *censored*!) Goldy covered his mouth in shock.

"Ē to, boku wa chōdo shita to omou!" (Uh, I think I just did!) Koneko replied. Riomei charged at Koneko, and the tricolored cat did the same.

"Goldy! You know what they are saying, stop them!" Freddy shouted. Goldy nodded and sprinted between the raccoon and cat.

"Yamete shite kudasai!" Goldy said putting his hands between the girls.

"Gōrudī…" Riomei murmured.

"Tatakau tame ni hitsuyō wa arimasen." (There is no need for a fight.) Goldy began. "Watashitachi wa chōdo keiyaku o shita. Watashitahiwa, watashitachi no restutoran no ryōhō ga ninki ga shiyou to shite iru baai wa, watashi no ani ga iu yō ni, wareware wa jibunjishin'no-chū de shuchō suru koto ga dekimasen." (We just made an agreement. If we are going to make both of our restaurants popular, like my brother says, we can't argue amongst ourselves.) Riomei, Wan, and Koneko stared at the golden bear. Freddy's mouth was agape at how well his brother could speak the Japanese language. Goldy smiled warmly at the Japanese speaking animatronics.

"Anata ga tadashī." (You're right.) Riomei said softly.

"Gomen…" (Sorry…) Wan mumbled. Koneko didn't reply, she folded her arms and turned away.

"Koneko-chan?" Goldy said.

"Gomen'nasai…" (Sorry…) Koneko muttered. "Shitsureishimashita." (I'm sorry.) Goldy smiled and turned to face the Fazbear Crew, night guards and technician.

"Mondai wa- Problem solved." Goldy stuttered. The Fazbear Crew blinked their eyes a couple of times to snap themselves out of their daze.

"That was, um…" Bonnie uttered rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, the Japanese was cool… I guess." Chica said uneasily.

"At least the argument is over." Freddy sighed. "I find it quite ironic how we can make an 'agreement' and argue not five minutes later." Koneko rolled her eyes. Teddie had covered his ears after the first obscenity was spoken.

"Is it over?" Teddie asked slowly uncovering his ears. Freddy nodded. "Yay. That was loud."

"Do you still want to play a game?" Plonk asked. The room fell into silence, as nobody replied. "Never mind…" the kangaroo murmured.

"No, we can play a game." Goldy said. "I know that it is forbidden territory but, I don't care. I want to play a highly less deadly version of killing night guards." Freddy grimaced at the golden bear.

"Could we just play Freddy?" Chica asked. "Who knows, it might be a lot of fun!"

"Yeah Freddy, let's just give it a try." Bonnie attempted to persuade the bear. Freddy stood still, contemplating the game idea.

"Ugh… fine." Freddy finally said, quite irritably. The animatronics cheered.

"Okay, Mike, Thomas, and Rick, go to the security office. All you have to do is make sure that none of us get in there or, GAME OVER!" Goldy instructed. The three guys sighed as they ran to the security office.

"Show stage everyone!" Bonnie shouted.

"I dunno where you guys can start." Goldy said to the KyouSou animatronics.

"We have our ways." Koneko replied.

"Yep, we are going to get in before you do." Plonk taunted. Teddie giggled.

"Okay. Are you three ready!?" Goldy called to the three inside the security office. Weak yeses were heard from down the hall. "Alright, game starts now!" Instantly, the animatronics dropped their heads to act as if they were offline. Bonnie jumped off the stage and ran to the backstage room. Inside the security office, Mike was scanning through the cameras in the tablet.

"This is what you had to deal with on your first week?" Thomas asked in astonishment. Mike nodded as he continued to scan. The guard reached over to the left door and pressed the light button, revealing a purple bunny standing in the corridor. Mike quickly slammed the door down and checked the right door. Finding nothing there, he went back to the cameras. He went to the show stage to see Freddy and Goldy facing the camera with big smiles. Chica was gone.

"Freddy and Goldy are there by themselves..." Rick muttered. A few seconds later, loud metal feet pounding the carpeted floor were heard. Mike jumped from his chair, but calmed down when he realized he had never reopened the left door. Four bangs were made on the door from the other side, then a hearty laugh.

"Ye be wastin' power matey!" Foxy said through the door. Mike glanced at the power meter, only 50% left. Mike swore loudly as he sat back down into his chair. Suddenly there was a deep laugh that sounded, followed by a high pitched giggle.

"Oh my God." Thomas murmured. "This is creepy... I kinda like it." Mike chuckled as he searched for Freddy and Goldy. He found Freddy standing in the bathroom.

"Why does he go there?" Rick asked. Mike shrugged as he left that specific camera feed. He then found Goldy sitting down limply. His mouth hung open and he was missing his eyes. Rick and Thomas screamed. Mike shushed them, as their screams were making him panic. The deep laugh sounded again, this time is was closer and louder. Mike went to the camera feed that was behind the right door, showing Freddy was right there. A few seconds later, Goldy's giggle was heard again, just as loud and close as Freddy's. Goldy was outside the left door. Mike glanced at the left door, it was still closed. Only 30% power left.

"Dang it..." Mike muttered, sitting on the edge of his seat. Mike then closed the right door. The power drained faster. "I'm starting to think this is a bad idea. What if we run out of power?"

"It's almost 6 o'clock. We're almost there." Rick said glancing at his phone. Mike inhaled and exhaled quickly. "10% left..." He said to himself. Loud pounding on the carpet was heard again, Foxy. He banged on the door four times, leaving only 5% of power left.

"Oh come on!" Mike shouted. The animatronics began to laugh. Mike turned on the right door light and saw Chica, Koneko, and Teddie. He flinched, having forgotten they were here. Plonk was on the other side with Foxy, Goldy, and Bonnie. 2% power left. The three guys started to whimper.

"Ten seconds to six!" Rick yelled. They didn't have ten seconds. Wan and Riomei were suddenly at the doors as well.

"OH MY GOD!" The guys screamed. 0% power and the doors flew open. The animatronics leaped into office and the 6 o'clock chime went off.

"YEEEESSS!" the guys screamed joyously. "We made it!" Everyone began to laugh.

"Wow, that was fun!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Yeah, we _have_ to do that again!" Goldy agreed.

"Yes, bit for now, we get back to our places." Freddy instructed everyone. The animatronics, night guards, and technician walked into the dining room. The Fazbear Crew went to the show stage,Wan and Riomei went into Swamp Jungle and Redwood Forest, and the KyouSou animatronics left to go back to their restaurant.

"See you guys tomorrow!" The three guys said waving.

"Okay, bye!" The animatronics replied. The three guys walked out of the restaurant and went home, only to get ready for the next day.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Another chapter out! I'm gonna cut to the chase. I am finished with one of the OC drawings, head to my profile here for the link to my DA page. You can see my progress on all of my projects on my profile. Now for the questions, I recieved two.**

**Frost-chan: "****I have a question for Goldy. How in the Frigin' heck are you so lovable!?"**

**Goldy: *giggles at high pitch* Thanks for thinking about me that way. I guess I'm lovable because... I'm me? I dunno. Thanks though. I bet your lovable too!**

**KLR1997: "Not to be rude or anything, but what happened to the semi love triangle/square between Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, and Wan?"**

**Wan: Don't worry, there is going to be plenty of that. And just so you know, Chica is totally going to be mine.  
><strong>

**Bonnie: Only in your dreams!**

**Foxy: Both o' ye are wrong. Chica is goin' ta like me!**

**Thanks for the questions, I want more! Please ask me all the questions you have. All of the questions you have. See you all later! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	19. To The Top

To The Top

The next day, Mike, Rick, and Thomas came back to the restaurant to meet with Mr. Reynolds at around noon. This way, they were each able to get some sleep. When they arrived at the pizzeria, Mr. Reynolds was in his office as usual. The three walked into the manager's office.

"Hello sir." Mike greeted as he knocked on the open door.

"Oh, good afternoon you three." Mr. Reynolds replied with a smile. "How are you guys?"

"So far so good." Thomas said.

"Dude, we have a proposition for ya." Rick said excitedly.

"A proposition?" Mr. Reynolds asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it involves our competition." Mike added. Mr. Reynolds's eyes widened. "Sir, how would you react if we told you, a collaboration between us and our competition could be a wise choice for the company?"

"I would say: I'm listening." Mr. Reynolds responded folding his hands on the desk in front of him.

"The three of us came up with the idea that we could make an agreement with the manager of KyouSou Pizzeria and tally the the customers and money obtained as a whole." Mike explained. "It would be like two restaurants in one." Mr. Reynolds nodded in understanding.

"I see. You three are some serious problem solvers." The manager complimented them. Mike, Thomas and Rick grinned at each other.

"Well, as you can see, we try sir." Thomas added. Mr. Reynolds chuckled. The manager stood up from his chair.

"Alright, I will get in contact with the KyouSou manager." He told them.

"Oh, his name is Mr. Hito!" Rick recalled.

"Thank you, you three." Mr. Reynolds said sincerely. "I will tell you what happens. But for now, I have a phone call to make." Three guys walked out of the office as sophisticatedly as they could. They closed the door behind themselves and walked into the hallway. Then, they quietly celebrated. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is going back on top. The the guys walked into the dining room and saw the animatronics singing and dancing on stage. Mike, Thomas, and Rick sat down and watched the animatronics. Maybe the opposing animatronics weren't so bad after all. Heck, after last night, they were actually pretty fun to be around. When the animatronics finished their songs they came off the stage to converse and play with the children. At the end of the hour, kids were selected to play with their favorite animatronic. Even Goldy was selected as one of the most favorite. The animatronics were evenly distributed with the children. It was rare when one of the animatronics had the opportunity to play with more children than the others. But when it did occur, it was usually just about one or two kids more. Between shows and hourly play time, the animatronics went over to talk to the night guards and their technician. Everything was looking mighty fine right now.

Meanwhile at KyouSou Pizzeria, the animatronics were doing their everyday thing. Doing their awesome songs and dances, and playing with the children. However, Koneko wasn't quite sure how she was going to get the news of the collaboration to Mr. Hito. But, she was determined to find a way. Then she remembered the day guard Shya. If she could get the news to her, then Shya could get the news to Mr. Hito. Once she had a break, Koneko went and got a piece of paper and a pen. She began to write down the idea and the information about the collaboration. She didn't write who the letter was from, just to tell the manager. When she was finished, Koneko placed the note on the key rack where Shya put the keys to the front doors. The tricolored cat ran back to the dining room, and successfully made it back without being seen. Koneko winked at Teddie and Plonk, signaling that the plan was about to be put into action. Now they just needed Mr. Hito to learn about the plan.

So far, everything was going pretty well at both pizzerias. Kids were having fun, and parents were happy with the atmosphere and safety at the restaurants. At KyouSou Pizzeria, Shya n noticed the note hanging on the key rack. She took the note and read it, her eyes scanning the note from left to right. Koneko closely watched the guard, anticipating what her next move would be. When Shya finished reading the note, she looked around the restaurant from where she stood in confusion. She looked back at the note and saw the last few words: "Tell Mr. Hito." Shya then walked toward the manager's office awkwardly.

"Yes." Koneko whispered excitedly while pumping her fist. The cat ran to the break room, went the other animatronics were.

"Guys!" She exclaimed. "Shya's got the note!"

"Awesome!" Teddie cheered.

"Amazing job, Koneko!" Plonk praised. Koneko grinned largely and nodded.

"Now we just need Mr. Hito to agree with the collaboration." The cat said. Plonk's colors suddenly turned from red and blue to black and yellow, then back again. "What was that?" Koneko asked the kangaroo.

"N-nothing." Plonk replied nervously.

"Hey, keep yourself together." Koneko said menacingly, pointing at Plonk. "We're so close, do not screw this up." Plonk gulped and nodded vigorously. Koneko walked out of the break room and back into the dining room. Teddie stared at Plonk in confusion.

"Are you okay?" The panda asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." Plonk responded with a fake smile. Teddie stared at the kangaroo worriedly, not believing what he had said for one minute. The chubby panda walked out of the break room, leaving Plonk by himself.

"I can't let it happen, especially not now." He said to himself softly. "I won't let it happen, it won't happen." Plonk ran out after Koneko and Teddie.

That night, the animatronics of both restaurants were taking it easy. They were relaxing and enjoying each others company. Mike was watching tv on his phone with Rick and Thomas in the security office. The animatronics were laughing and talking when the three came running out of their office.

"Hey guys, the collaboration between our restaurants is going worldwide!" Thomas said excitedly. The animatronics crowded around the three guys to look at Mike's phone.

_"... The restaurants, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and KyouSou Pizzeria, which are sponsored by the same Japanese company, Fanzon Entertainment, have just made a collaboration in which they will be, as the managers of both restaurants called it, 'two restaurants in one.' After learning that their restaurants were under the same company, the managers contacted each other and the relationship between these two family pizzerias was created. The managers of each place have released a few details about what customers can expect to happen and the inner workings of this collaboration: 'The collaboration is going to be as if we were the same restaurant. The number of visits that we get will be tallied as a whole.' Mr. Jack Reynolds, manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, had explained. 'We want to start a different experience. We have even accepted each others policies. Both restaurants will be supporting the idea of kids playing with their favorite animatronic at the end of every hour.' Said Mr. Hito, the manager of KyouSou Pizzeria. As you can see from both managers, this opens new doors and opportunities for those in the family pizzeria business. We can only look forward to what these two restaurants have in store for their customers. But for now, this is Sean Askew for Channel Seven News."_

"Do you guys know what this means!?" Mike exclaimed. "The restaurant I getting back on top!" The group started to cheer in excitement and happiness.

"I can't believe it!" Freddy shouted energetically. "After all these years we are finally getting there! We are finally getting there!"

"Ya better believe it Fazbear, 'cause it be happenin'!" Foxy yelled just as erratically.

"Oh my gosh! THIS IS AMAZING!" Bonnie shouted. Chica and Goldy were jumping up and down with joy. Wan and Riomei were laughing and hugging each other. The group celebrated for about five minutes before they finally calmed down.

"Wow, celebrating erratically takes a lot out of you." Freddy puffed rubbing his stomach. "It's exhausting."

"O' course it woul'!" Foxy exclaimed with a wild grin. "We be th' bes' restaurant ever!"

"Not yet Foxy. But we are getting there." Chica told the fox.

"Dude this is so awesome!" Bonnie beamed.

"Brother, I know how happy you must be. The dream we had is finally coming true!" Goldy said. Freddy hugged Goldy tightly.

"Yes it is. And I am so glad you are here to be a part of that dream. I wouldn't have it any other way. With the entire family here." Freddy explained, a few stray tears falling from the brown bear's face. Goldy hugged his brother back.

"I'm glad I'm here too." He muttered.

"Kore wa hontoni subarashii!" (This is really wonderful!) Riomei announced.

"Can we celebrate!?" Goldy asked excitedly.

"Sure guys, let's celebrate!" Freddy shouted. The group started to play games and eat a lot of pizza. They played tag, treasure hunt, and a bunch of others. They laughing and talked as they ate.

"Mmm, that was fun!" Goldy said munching on his third slice of pizza.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Freddy told his brother.

"Relax brother." Goldy replied waving his hand dismissively before burping boisterously.

"Was that necessary!?" Freddy yelled. Goldy started laughing.

"Fred calm down." Foxy growled. Rick suddenly burped in Freddy's face, causing the bear to flinch, almost falling out of his chair.

"What is wrong with you!?" He yelled again. "Why can't you just be mannerly!?"

"Well if you do it, I can assure you will feel so much better." Rick said. "You'll be liberated."

"No I won't. You act like I have never burped before." Freddy replied. "But it's polite to keep it obscured."

"Who cares!" Thomas shouted. "We're all family here, none of us will care! Burp as loud as you want, fart for all I care." Freddy stared at the teen in disgust. Mike was chuckling. He sorta agreed with Rick and Thomas, not the farting part but more or less.

"Just act informal for once Freddy please." Rick said. "Take of the bow tie and top hat if you have to." Freddy dropped his head and sighed.

"Do it for me brother." Goldy pleaded placing a hand on the brown bear's shoulder. "Be the most informal you have ever been." Freddy's blue eyes met with Goldy's red ones. A smile grew on the gold bear's face. Freddy sighed again, this time it was weaker. He frowned as blush appeared on his face. Freddy then quickly devoured two slices of pizza and swallowed heavily. Everyone stared at Freddy and waited. Freddy glanced between his family members, his blush became more apparent. He shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Freddy muttered. The room fell silent until suddenly Freddy opened his mouth and giant belch came out. The bear tightly closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look at them.

"Whoo! That was awesome!" Goldy cheered laughing.

"You guys are crazy..." Freddy murmured. Bonnie burped at Freddy. The bear flinched but instead of yelling, he laughed.

"Hmm, maybe you guys are right. Manners are important but sometimes you just have to cut loose." Freddy said putting his hands behind his head. The group laughed. Chica and Riomei were a bit grossed out though. After dinner, the animatronics were left to their own devices, as well as Mike, Thomas, and Rick.

Thomas sits quietly at one of the dining room tables, sketching a design of an animatronic arm with a stencil sketch.

"Okay, so the central tri-tilt bend goes here, and then we swish to the right to join to the main electrical power cable-" He narrates to himself as he draws.

"Stupid game!" Thomas hears Rick hiss from nearby.

"Whatcha playing?" The technician asks absent-mindedly as he finishes linking the two parts.

"This utterly hard game called Trivia Crack." Rick grumbles.

"Oh, yeah," Thomas calls back, looking up from his work, "I'm actually really good at it; I can help you."

"Cool," Rick says, rolling for his next turn, "What is the atomic symbol for Lithium?"

"Uh, 'Li'." Thomas replies, a bit surprised at the simple question.

"Alright," Rick says as the game chimed when he got it right, "Who wrote 'Macbeth'?"

"William Shakespeare." Thomas answers, a bit annoyed at the simple things Rick was missing.

"Right, now, how about the person who said 'The scientist seldom knows contemporaneous reward; it is enough to possess the joy of creative service.'?" Rick calls out.

Thomas pauses, thinking this one through, "Paramhansa Yogananda, from 'Autobiography of a Yogi.'"

"Yes, I win! Thanks, Thomas!" Rick says hopping up for a high-five. Thomas gets up to return the gesture, but notices Rick's eyes gaze down at the fact that Thomas wasn't wearing his typical hoodie.

"Vigilantes of Chicago?" Rick reads aloud in a sort of distaste, "That a band?"

Thomas hastily puts on his hoodie, "Uh, no, it's like a social thing, you know how Anonymous has followers? Kinda like that."

"Oh, so they fight the government, too?" Rick inquires, he seemed interested.

"No, they fight crime; but, the media are on-and-off with them." Thomas explains as best as he can.

"So, they're superheroes?" Rick concludes.

"Sure, you could call them that." Thomas says, a bit shy at Rick's probing.

"I wonder what the animatronics would be like as superheroes." Rick ponders as he looks around at their various activities. Thomas's eyes instinctively snap over to Pirate Cove where Foxy is strolling around. His imagination getting the best of him, Thomas watches as the scene of his favorite animatronic being attacked by ninjas seemingly materializing from the shadows comes to life. With a metallic screech, Foxy tears through them with his hook and snaps at them with his powerful jaws. As the scene fades away, something seemingly whispers in Thomas's ear.

"You have that power, you know. All you have to do is get into their heads, and they can be your ultimate killing machines." Thomas shakes his head to dispel the evil thoughts; the voice, like his, but more high-pitched, child-like.

"These freaking thoughts again, why do I hear them?" Thomas thinks to himself, thankful that it was his normal conscious talking back. Trying to occupy his mind, Thomas finds Bonnie's guitar interesting as the animatronic is tuning it. Rick was still talking about something as Thomas bee-lines for the bunny.

"Hey, wait, weren't you listening?" Rick calls after him as Thomas breaks out into a jog.

Bonnie notices him running over, "Whoa, hey, where's the fire?"

"No, no, no, I have an idea!" Thomas almost squeaks, causing Bonnie to tilt his head.

Thomas points at Bonnie's guitar, "Give me a fast, funky beat!" The technician yells as he slides onto the stage. Everyone seems to look over as Thomas begins to bob his head to the slow build of Bonnie's tune.

"Okay, okay," Thomas says raising his hand to symbolize to travel higher in pitch, "Okay! Now, play quickly!" Bonnie obliges, his robotic fingers flying across the strings at high speeds.

"Alright, okay, jump, two, three, four, go!" Thomas calls out as he suddenly begins dancing around, his feet spinning around at the same time of Bonnie's music. Rick turns to find Mike standing next to him, arms crossed.

"Well this certainly is interesting." Mike comments as they watch Thomas spin around the stage, having the time of his life. They notice as the technician puts his hand in the air, signaling Bonnie to slow to a dramatic climax. With the final strum, Thomas slides on his knees and shrieks like a performer at a rock concert.

"Yeah!" Thomas screams as he hops up and gives Bonnie a big thumbs-up.

"You, sir, are an excellent player!" Thomas commends the purple bunny who blushes.

"Aww, it was nothing. Just programmed into me, is all." He replies with a shrug.

"Just like the instinct to kill." That evil voice whispers again.

"Shut up, Voice." Thomas's conscious hisses back.

"What's with all of the noise?" Freddy asks as he walks into the room.

"Ah, Freddy!" Thomas calls out as he hops off of the stage and trots over to the head animatronic, "Do I have the idea for you!"

"Does it involve dancing?" Freddy questions, the comment unregistered as sarcasm or as an innocent observation in Thomas's mind.

"Uh, yes!" Thomas replies, his energy still getting the best of him.

"Explain, please." Freddy politely suggests as the other animatronics gather around the technician.

"Right," Thomas turns to Wan and Riomei, "Anata ni." (You two.)

"Wa ̄ i! Ima, watashitachiha-banashi o suru betsu no mono o motte iru!" (Yay! Now we have another to talk to!) Goldy exclaims as he teleports between the three and grabs them tightly.

"Tebanasu." (Let go.) Wan mumbled from within the tight hug. Goldy released his hold,

"Gomen'nasai." (Sorry.) he muttered.

Thomas stretches for a moment before addressing the Japanese animatronics, "Anata ni, soshite Gōrudī-kun wa, migi, nihon'nobunka-tekina chishiki o motte iru?" (You two, and Goldy, have cultural knowledge of Japan, right?)

"Anata wa sore o iu koto ga dekiru." (You could say that.) Riomei replies with a sly grin.

"Subarashī," Thomas responds, clearly excited, "Anata wa jeipoppu ni seitsū shite iru?" (Great, are you familiar with J-Pop?)

"Hai!" (Yes!) Riomei exclaims as Wan rolled his eyes,

"Kimi wa sore o kiite wareware ga kiita, oboete imasu ka?" (We heard you listening to it, remember?)

"Sonotōri!" (Exactly!) Thomas cries out, "Which leads me to my plan!"

"Uh, sorry, Thomas, not all of us speak Japanese here." Rick points out.

"Though I highly suggest we learn." Mike comments.

"Right, for those who don't understand that last bit: Remember that music I was listening to? J-Pop?" Thomas explains, getting a few nods.  
>"I like it a lot!" Chica yells aloud.<p>

Thomas smiles and points at the animatronic chicken, "Bam! Right there! It appeases American audiences, right?" Some more nods.

"Which leads to our ongoing fight with KyouSou." Thomas says.

"Wait, hold on, we made peace with them." Freddy comments.

"Ah, but you yourself were the most adamant with befriending Koneko, Freddy; because you don't trust her, obviously." Thomas counters, waiting for the half-hearted nod of agreement.  
>"Now, even though we are technically allied, they seem to play dirty; well, at least with Koneko leading them." Thomas explains, "Seeing that they are more Japanese-oriented than we are, it is interesting that they use hip-hop with their music. Anyone know why?"<p>

"Because it attracts more kids who are into it." Mike answers, thinking this through carefully.

"Exactly," Thomas says, pointing to the senior night guard as if crowning him the winner of a game, "What are we then?"

"An American-oriented restaurant with Japanese themes." Mike replies almost instantly, catching onto Thomas's plan. Everyone briefly glances at Wan and Riomei as Thomas continues.

"Meaning that in order to step up our game, what do we need to introduce?" Thomas asks.

"J-Pop?" This time, it is Bonnie who answers first.

"But doesn't that have us playing right into Fanzon Entertainment's hands?" Freddy ponders aloud, causing the others to murmur tentatively.

Thomas shrugs, "I guess so; but hey, we can still show KyouSou whose better, right?" With this, the animatronics began to talk, intrigued about this idea.

"What do you think, Freddy?" Chica asks the head animatronic, who seems lost in thought at the drastic change in the pizzeria's theme.

"Well, I've been with this place since my activation, more or less; as we've had a bumpy ride over the years." He pauses, fixing his eyes on the Japanese siblings, "But with my two newest family members being brought here from a country far away, one that I may never see, I feel obligated to make them as comfortable as possible. So, I think Wan and Riomei should decide." With the change of spotlight, Wan seems to glance at his sister with a sudden anxiety as she thinks it over.

After a moment, she smiles sweetly at Thomas, "Watashi wa aidea ga daisukidesu." She pauses, and then quickly adds, "I love the idea." In English.

"Anata wa dō, Wan?" (What about you, Wan?) She asks her brother.

Wan hesitates at the sudden sight of the many pairs of eyes staring at him, "I-I guess so, yeah." He looks at his sister, "Un, no sore o yatte mimashou." (Yeah, let's do it.)

"It's settled then." Riomei declared to the group, "Dono yō ni shite, Tōmasu kore o okonau ni wa shitaidesu ka?" (How do you want to do this, Thomas?)

"Let's just stick with English now," Thomas says, noticing the confused expressions from some of the others, "Well, let me tell you what we're going to do."

First, he cracks his fingers, "Alright, so, the first step is what we're going to base this off of. Like in America, Japan has many different bands that compose J-Pop, so we have to pull from several sources to keep it spicy and unique. Next, we need to choreograph famous dance moves from these selections and we can then create our own show featuring the best of J-Pop all taught to our audience by our experts: Wan and Riomei." This causes the two to look at each other before looking back at Thomas.

"What about you?" Wan asks, visibly nervous.

"I can't go onstage with you guys." Thomas replies, laughing it off, "I'm not part of your shows. Mr. Reynolds wouldn't be too pleased with me prancing around up there with you guys." He pauses to chortle at the thought.

"Don't worry, guys." Thomas assures the animatronics, "I'll still help you. Just at night when we're alone. Then, in the daytime, you guys perform what I, Wan, and Riomei have taught you."

"Sound good, Freddy?" Thomas checks with the big bear.

He seems to scan over everything Thomas had said before responding with, "I'm okay with it."

"Yeah, but guys, you're forgetting that Reynolds won't just let us change the format of the show." Rick comments.

"Why not? I mean, just to be frank, he's pretty open with what we do, as long as it works." Thomas replies.

"And how do you know this is going to work?" Rick retorts.

Thomas seems almost taken aback, but then his lips peel back to reveal a crazy grin, "Oh, but I don't, Ricky; I just don't."

Rick's nose crinkles up in annoyance, "Don't call me Ricky."

Thomas appears genuinely confused, "Hmm?"

"You heard what I said." Rick growls.

Thomas looks almost frightened, "Hey, I seriously don't recall calling you that."

"You did call him that, Thomas." Freddy assures the technician who looks extremely worried.

"Oh, jeez, sorry, Rick." He stops, and point outs, "Rick, just Rick, that's what I said."

Rick nods, "It is."

"Alright, good," Thomas says, relieved, "Sorry." He adds, watching as Rick becomes gradually more unnerved.

"Uh, okay, besides the official approval from Mr. Reynolds, I'm going to need yours too, Mike." Thomas announces, causing all eyes to hover over the head security guard.

"You seem pretty confident with this plan of yours, Thomas, so I trust you." Mike replies with a simple shrug.

"Okay, great, now, one final thing: We cannot, under any circumstances, have the animatronics from KyouSou find out about this." Thomas states.

"Or else?" Bonnie asks.

"I dunno, Koneko will devise some devious plan to kill us all." Thomas throws out.

"Not if you kill them first." The Voice shrieks, the sound bouncing off of the walls of the dining area, no one hearing it except for Thomas, who recoils and knocks into a table.

"Are you okay, Thomas?" Freddy asks, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Thomas responds, rubbing his eyes, "I just need to go use the bathroom; I'll be back soon." With that, he stumbles off, away from the others as a laugh like knives on a chalkboard rings in his head. Mike's phone rang, signaling that six o'clock was near. The animatronics "awwwwed" at the fact that Mike, Thomas, and Rick had to leave. Mike and Rick waited for Thomas to get back before they left. The animatronics watched them leave with solemn expressions.

"Don't worry guys, we'll be back later." Mike said warmly.

"Love you guys!" Thomas beamed with a large smile. Rick saluted the animatronics with two fingers. The animatronics waved and the three guys walked out of the restaurant. Things were looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Chapter out! Yeperooni! Alright, first I want to say that a major part of this chapter was given to me by Blaze Titanium. So thank him for making this chapter more interesting. Also guys, go check out my profile here. There you can see my progress with all of my drawing projects. I will be posting them in time on my DeviantArt page: **** .com**** Now for the questions!**

**Blaze Titanium: Here's a fun one: If the three night guards were to have a rap battle, who would win? (Bonus points if they actually have verses.) :P**

**Mike: Uh... I think Thomas would win.**

**Rick: Nuh-uh! I would win!**

**Thomas: No, Mike is right. I can rap in another language.**

**Rick: Whatever...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aesa Bast and BewilderForce: Is Koneko going to develop a crush on somebody as well? To Koneko: Do you have anyone you think is cute?<strong>

**Koneko: Who knew that people were interested in whom I liked... I guess for me, the cutest one is... Freddy. That and he is fun to mess around with. *chuckles mischeivously***

**Alright, that's it for now. Until the next chapter update! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**


	20. Screw Ups!

Screw Ups!

The next day, the animatronics were still just as happy as they were last night. Even as the Fazbear Crew stood on the show stage with giant smiles. Wan and Riomei were in their places with big grins as well. Since no one except for the manager was there, the animatronics were talking distinctly amongst themselves.

"Guys this is totally happening." Bonnie beamed.

"I know! People are going to love us! Each and every one of us!" Chica added excitedly.

"Yeah, we can only imagine what kind of crowd we are going to get today." Freddy said glancing at the double doors.

"Like nobody's business!" Riomei chirped.

"I can't wait! It's going to be so awesome!" Wan agreed. The double doors suddenly opened, the animatronics turned to face the doors, it was Mike, Rick, and Thomas.

"Hi guys!" The animatronics greeted, some of them waving.

"Hey, what's up?" Mike replied with Thomas and Rick waving back.

"We're still happy and excited!" Chica cooed.

"I can see that." Mike chuckled.

"This place has a bright future, Michael." Freddy said. "How could we not be happy as well as things have been going?"

"True dat!" Thomas chortled.

"Unfortunately though, we can't keep celebrating." Freddy pointed out. "We have to get back to work and show everyone how astounding we are."

"Freddy's right." Mike agreed. "The place is about to open in a few minutes." The animatronics then jumped off the show stage. Chica instantly ran to the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Chica?" Bonnie asked. The chicken came back from the kitchen a few minutes later with four pizza pans.

"I made this last night." Chica chirped. "The kids are going to love them~! There are a few things different about them."

"What kind of things?" Goldy asked licking his lips and rubbing his hands together. Chica handed Goldy a slice.

"Do you want to try it and find out?" She asked with a toothy grin. Goldy nodded happily and took the slice gingerly. He took a medium sized bite and closed his eyes as he anticipated the taste. It wasn't what he was expecting, however. It was sweeter than usual, and as well as a bit spicier. Goldy continued to munch on the pizza, tasting even more flavors. Flavors such as the mild pepperoni, the cheddar cheese, sweet tomato sauce, and the buttery crust.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Goldy uttered. The gold bear swallowed before speaking again. "Chica the Chicken... this is the most delicious, scrumptious, flavorful slice of pizza I have ever had." Chica giggled.

"If you like it, I know the kids will." She said cheerfully. Goldy still had his eyes closed as he thoroughly enjoyed the pizza.

"Let me try." Bonnie said taking a slice. He almost devoured the slice whole. His eyes instantly widened. "Whoa..." He muttered. "This is good..."

"You want to try one Freddy?" Chic asked.

"No thank you, Chica. I'll get one later." Freddy replied. "Put them back for now, we have a jobs to do."

"Awww." Riomei and Wan uttered reaching for the pizza pan.

"Don't worry, you guys can eat some later." Mike said. "But Freddy's right, we've got a job to do." The animatronics nodded and walked to their places. Mike went to the manager's office while Thomas and Rick went to the dining room.

"Good morning Mr. Reynolds." Mike greeted standing in the office corridor.

"Good morning Mike." Mr. Reynolds replied elatedly. "Did you see the report last night?"

"I sure did, Thomas and Rick too." Mike answered with a smile. "We are all very excited."

"You're not the only one." Mr. Reynolds said getting up from his chair. "Come on, today is a big day and we've got a job to do." Mike grinned largely and followed the manager into the dining room. The animatronics were were walking around when the manager and Mike entered the room.

"Good morning Thomas and Rick." Mr. Reynolds greeted.

"Hey dude-sir!" Rick corrected.

"Hello sir." Thomas returned. "Today is going to be awesome!"

"Yes it shall." The manager agreed. "So let's get ready for it."

"Wakarimashita!" Thomas shouted saluting. The three guys went to work and Mr. Reynolds walked toward Freddy.

"Hey there buddy." The manager said tapping the bear's shoulder.

"Hello." Freddy replied, more mechanical than usual. "How are you?"

"I'm great. How about you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Would like some pizza?"

"No thanks buddy. I hope you're ready for today's big day." Freddy didn't reply. Mostly because he didn't know if he replied Mr. Reynolds would figure out if he was sentient.

"Hmm, I guess you don't have a response to that." Mr. Reynolds concluded. "Well, I'll see you later Freddy."

"Okay, have a fun time here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." Freddy said. Mr. Reynolds chuckled and walked off. Mike glanced at the double doors and saw people heading toward the restaurant.

"People are here." Mike announced. Everyone looked over at the entrance and saw the group of people which was getting bigger by the minute.

"Let them in, open the door." Mr. Reynolds urged the guys excitedly. Thomas ran to the double doors and opened them. The kids rushed into the building. Similarly, the doors were opening at KyouSou Pizzeria as well.

"Another day another dollar." Koneko said cheerfully.

"People are really going to love us, aren't they Koneko-sama?" Teddie asked cutely.

"Yep, we are going to be loved by all of them." Koneko replied. The three animatronics stood there with large smiles on their faces, Derpy was atop Plonk's head. The children rushed into the restaurant toward the animatronics energetically. For both restaurants, today was going to be a great day. As the hours went by, more and more children filled the restaurants. The animatronics of both pizzerias were playing with the children they had been selected by. Not only were the children having fun, the animatronics were as well. They were quite happy with how well everything was going. People all over town knew what these two restaurants were about, and their fame and popularity was only growing. Mr. Reynolds and Mr. Hito were making sure that their restaurants were fun, sound, protective, and above all, safe. Neither managers had any intentions for anything unpleasant to occur at these restaurants. They did absolutely everything in their power to please the children as well as keep them safe. Toward the end of the day, the restaurants were still packed with kids. Of course the time when it was the largest amount was during the lunch hour, bit the restaurants were still pretty full around seven o'clock.

"Whew, there are a lot of kids here." Bonnie said to Foxy.

"Ye can say tha' gain." Foxy agreed. The bunny and fox chuckled and went back to the children.

"Wow, I'm almost getting tired." Teddie huffed.

"Just a bit longer bud, we're almost done." Plonk said winking. Teddie giggled and the two started playing with the kids again. The same routine went on for one more hour and it was closing time.

"Alright everyone, it's closing time." Mr. Reynolds said on the intercom. "It's time to leave." The kids "awwwed" as they walked toward their parents.

"We'll see you next time!" Freddy waved along with his family.

"Have a wonderful evening!" Koneko said over at KyouSou Pizzeria. Both the Fazbear Crew and the KyouSou animatronics high fived each other. Both restaurants had had an extremely successful day. Once the doors opened, there was never a moment where it was even near empty. At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the animatronics, night guards and technician were already starting their to play games. While at KyouSou Pizzeria, the animatronics were taking their time and relaxing.

"Koneko-sama, may we go over to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for a play date?" Teddie asked.

"Actually Teddie, could you stay here with Plonk, Derpy, and me?." Koneko replied sweetly. "I want to spend tonight together." Teddie stared at Koneko in a astonishment.

"Really? You want to spend time with us?" The panda asked. Koneko smiled sheepishly and nodded. Teddie threw his arms around the tricolored cat. "Does this mean we're family?"

"Yes it does. We are a family." Koneko said warmly hugging the panda back. Plonk and Derpy were watching from across the room. Koneko motioned for them to come over, which they did. They all then went into a group hug, more like a family hug.

"I love you guys." Koneko said.

"We love ya too." Plonk returned.

"I never had a family before, but I have grown to like it exponentially." Derpy declared. The group chuckled at the squids statement. Koneko, Teddie, Plonk, and Derpy decided that they were going to play games and eat together the entire night. They were going to enjoy each other's company to the fullest. Everything was going amazingly, until they heard the glass at the front doors break. All if them flinched when the glass chattered in the floor. Teddie hid behind Koneko and Plonk. Derpy stood between the cat and kangaroo. The four animatronics hid behind a wall and observed the doors. They saw three men walking over the shattered glass, each of them with pistols in their hands.

"Th-th-they h-have guns..." Teddie whispered.

"Sshh." Koneko uttered not taking her eyes off the three men. "Everyone, stay out of sight. Don't let them see you." The cat whispered. She looked at Plonk who was standing beside her, he was shaking. Koneko stared at the kangaroo, his colors had changed to black and yellow. He was growling. "Plonk... Plonk no." She urged. There was no reply except his growling increasing loudness. Koneko grabbed Plonk's shoulders. "Plonk don't you dare, snap out of it." Plonk threw the cat off of him and sprinted toward the three men. Teddie covered his eyes and Derpy ran to Koneko. Plonk charged the three men with a loud scream. The intruders turned and shot at the kangaroo. Plonk took hits but it didn't faze him, he continued to charge them and leaped onto one of them. The gun shots continued as the other animatronics took cover. The man that Plonk had tackled began to scream in pain as the kangaroo sank his teeth into the man's arm.

"Plonk!" Koneko shouted. Plonk was no longer Plonk, he was his dark form, Plenk. He was deaf to the man's screams and ripped his arm clean off. The screams became unsettling and agonizing to hear. Plenk jumped onto the next man and sunk his teeth into his leg, ripping it off in mere seconds. He then jumped onto the third man and bit onto his head with no hesitation and with all of his might. The blood curdling screams and shouts filled the restaurant. Blood gushed from the men's bodies and landed on Plenk's suit and the walls. Eventually, the screams stopped. The dark orange, black and yellow kangaroo stood enraged above the three dead bodies. Blood was everywhere.

"P-P-Plonk?" Teddie muttered looking up from behind Koneko. Plenk didn't answer, although his colors slowly changed back to their original state.

"Plonk?" Koneko murmured cautiously taking steps closer. Suddenly crying was heard, it was Plonk.

"I'm... I'm s-s-sorry..." He sniffled. "I d-didn't mean ta d-do it."

"You didn't mean to do it?" Koneko repeated. "YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!? Plonk, you just killed three people! What did you not mean to do!?"

"I d-didn't mean ta k-kill th-them..." Plonk replied.

"Really!? Do you hear yourself!? You charged at them with the intent to kill and you didn't mean to kill them!?" Plonk didn't reply, he just sobbed. "Get out of here Plonk! You're unstable! You are going to cost us everything! You are going to be the reason why they shut us down!"

"No, I'm sorry! I'll try to keep it under control!"

"We aren't waiting for you to _try_! Get out!" Plonk stared at the cat in disbelief and ran out of the restaurant crying heavily. Koneko sighed and covered her face with her hand in anger.

"Well... what are you going to do?" Derpy said walking toward his pond. Koneko glared at the squid and sighed again.

"Wow, it's raining really heavily out there." Freddy announced gawking through of the window.

"Would you guys short circuit if we put one of you out there?" Rick asked stupidly.

"Yes, if we stay out there long enough." Freddy answered. "We would rust as well." Rick nodded.

"So that will be your punishment whenever you guys do something wrong, we make you stand out in the rain and rust." He said evilly.

"That's mean..." Chica muttered.

"I wonder what I feels like to rust." Goldy thought aloud.

"Why would you think like that?" Wan asked. "Are wa orokada." (That's stupid.) Suddenly there was a knock at the double doors. Everyone looked over at the doors and saw a depressed orange kangaroo.

"Hey, isn't that Plonk?" Riomei asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah it is!" Bonnie shouted as he ran to the doors. "Hey dude, what are you doing here?" Plonk was silent and stared at Bonnie with oil filled eyes. "What's wrong man?" Bonnie asked. Plonk dropped his head.

"Can I come in?" He muttered.

"Yeah sure." Bonnie replied. The kangaroo walked into the pizzeria sadly.

"Is something the matter, Plonk?" Freddy asked.

"I... k-k-killed s-s-someone..." He murmured, it was almost inaudible.

"You... what?" Freddy asked in disbelief. "Y-you... killed someone?"

"Three people in fact." Plonk corrected softly. He was ashamed and worried.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Chica asked.

"They were breaking and entering!" Plonk said in a defensive manner. "I was protecting the restaurant!"

"You didn't have to kill them! There are plenty of ways to immobilize a human! Choose one!" Freddy retorted. "Do you not realize that you have put the well being of both of our restaurants in danger of being shut down!?" Plonk dropped his head again.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" He responded. "It was a mistake! I... was only... it wasn't me!"

"It wasn't you!?" Freddy repeated. "Who else was it!? You just told us you killed them!"

"It was Plenk! He did it, not me!" Plonk said.

"Plenk is you! It's all in your head! You and all of your counterparts are all the same person!" Freddy yelled.

"No, we have the same body!" Plonk explained. "Look, this what I told you last time: there are three me's There is nice me, the one that stands before you now, there is one that's mischievous and likes to prank his name is Plank, and then there is the deadly one, Plenk. And each one has triggers. I change through the emotion of my surrounding environment."

"I knew it, this guy is bipolar!" Mile shouted randomly. Plonk took offense by Mike's remark but shrugged it off.

"But, I wanted to tell you guys before you found out the wrong way." Plonk concluded.

"Please tell me what you mean by 'find out the wrong way.'" Freddy said angrily.

"Umm, I guess I mean find out by learning about it on the news or something." Plonk responded. Freddy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Get out of here." The bear commanded. "You put our restaurants in enough trouble, get out!"

"Freddy stop!" Riomei objected. "We don't have to throw him out. So he made a mistake, big deal. You all did by killing night guards. Just because he made this mistake doesn't mean it's the end of the world. I'm sure we'll be just fine." The raccoon said as she walked over to Plonk. "You didn't mean to kill those guys did you?" Plonk shook his head. "See? Just make sure it doesn't happen again, alright?" Plonk smiled sheepishly and nodded. Riomei smiled back and faced Freddy. "Happy?"

"No." Freddy replied bluntly. "But I'll let it slide this time. You better not let it occur again." The bear warned.

"I promise! I will keep it under control!"

"Good, now go back to your restaurant." Plonk nodded and left to settle the the same topic with Koneko, Teddie, and Derpy.

"Well that just happened." Chica stated. Wan chuckled and sat down on the show stage. When Plonk arrived at KyouSou Pizzeria, he quickly entered and was met with a furious tricolored cat.

"What are you doing here?" She asked dangerously.

"I wanted to apologize." Plonk spoke quickly. "What I did was wrong. Like really _really_ wrong. And I know that. But it was a mistake. And I promise you, Teddie, and Derpy that nothing like that will ever happen again. I will not fatally harm anyone ever. As a matter of fact, I will leave the protecting to you and the others so it will not happen again." Koneko stood unamused with her arms folded.

"Okay, I trust you." Koneko replied. "I know how strong willed and tough minded you are. Just make sure you keep your promise. You can still protect the restaurant, but keep yourself under control, got it?" Plonk nodded happily. Koneko smiled and hugged the orange kangaroo. "Sorry I yelled at you, I was angry."

"No need for you to apologize Koneko. I understand." Plonk said warmly.

"Great, because I didn't mean it." The tricolored cat replied sternly. Plonk flinched at this statement. "I'm just kidding." Koneko laughed. "Relax." Plonk laughed. KyouSou Pizzeria and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria were calm again... for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey hey hey everybody! It's JFlare here! You know who the frick I am. lol I hope you all are liking my story thus far! Because it's about to get very interesting in the next few chapters. And I mean after all that's happened already. But I just want to say something to you all right now. I love you all so much. You guys are amazing. You stuck with me and read my story through and through. And even after I lost my story once, I asked you guys to re-favorite and re-follow and I'm almost half way back to what I had before. I just want to thank you all for being so loyal and so loving. You all are astounding people! And I love you for it. Whether you are just reading my story now or you have been here since I started. Thank you. I would not be here if it weren't for you. Now, enough of my rambling, let's get to the questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>BewilderForce: To Thomas: So your going to be one of "those" characters arn't you?<strong>

**Thomas: If by "those" you mean crazy, then no. Because I'm not crazy, I just have a wild imagination... that's crazy. But I'm not crazy. Are you crazy?**

* * *

><p><strong>BewilderForce: Romei: do you have any crushes?<strong>

**Riomei: *squeals and covers her face with her hands* Oh my gosh... why are you asking me this? Naze anata wa sore o shiritaidesu ka? (Why do you want to know that?) *attempts to calm herself* Okay, I guess... I f-f-f-find, um... P-P-P-Plonk kinda cute... *squeals again***

* * *

><p><strong>Aesa Bast: Is Thomas going to end up being this series' version of The Purple Man? He seems to be going kind of wiggy...<strong>

**Thomas: Purple man? You mean the guy that killed those five children!? Do I look like a crazy, murderous, a-hole to you!? You offended me. I don't want to talk to you anymore. *folds his arms and turns away***

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze Titanium: How did you come up with each of your OCs?<strong>

**JFlare: Ooh, I get a question. Okay, I came up with Wan and Riomei via the Japanes language. I created Riomei because I didn't want just one female in the story. Plus, I wanted a brother and sister relationship in there somewhere so I created Wan. Their species came about from randomness. I wanted to follow the same name format as Scott Cawthon as well. And the first letter that came to mind was R. So I thought raccoon and, "Oh, that could be really cute." And since I love the Japanese language so much, why not make a Japanese name. Then I thought of a pretty Japanese name for a girl. And Riomei the raccoon was created. I had the thought process going on for Wan but the name didn't balance out with the species. I couldn't think of a good name to flow with crocodile. Then I thought of crocodile in Japanese which is wani. But Wani was too close to Bonnie. So I took off the "I" in the name and still got what I wanted. Thus, Wan the crocodile was ****created.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze Titanium: Here's a fun one: If the three night guards were to have a rap battle, who would win? (Bonus points if they actually have verses.) :P <strong>

**JFlare: I actually answered this last time but I think I can do better. Take it away Thomas.**

**Thomas: *calmly walks up and clears his throat* **

**Anata wa koko de nani shite iru no? (What are you doing here?)**

**Koko kara nakudasu yo! (Get out of here!)**

**This is Thomas's place, you better act like you know!**

**I'm the top dog here!**

**I ain't got no fear!**

**W-w-workin' as a tech I got parts to spare!**

**Gijutsu-sha, gi-gijutsu-sha! (Technician, tec-technician!)**

**Watahshi ga ima made ni atta hidoku shinkeishitsu koto o saizenda! (I'm the best that there ever freaking was!)**

**I'm out! Peace! *walks off with two fingers in the air***

* * *

><p><strong>Who knew I could write raps? I didn't... I made a rap for Goldy as well if any of you want to see it. Just let me know in the reviews. Keep the questions coming! Don't forget to check out my collabortation story with Frost-Chan. You can find the link to our joint profile on my own profile. See you all next time! Live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!<strong>


End file.
